Vacation
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Virgil takes some vacation time and decides to use it doing a thing he loves, during that time he meets someone. Could she be his world, or will disaster strike down the line? TAG verse and rated M for safety and sex scenes.
1. The piano

Grandma kissed his forehead, "this doesn't seem like a vacation Virgil, you're working?" She sighed.

"It's a vacation to me, grandma, I want to earn some money," Virgil laughed, "besides, piano bars are a great place to meet women usually."

Scott snorted, "with their boyfriends yes."

"You don't know that."

"I have a good guess."

Kayo elbowed him, "I think it's a sweet thing to do. Are you travelling or staying in one place?"

"Travelling, but the hotel wants me to play on one evening too," Virgil picked up his suit bag, "I'll do my best to hide Thunderbird 2, but she's no car. If I'm needed, call me."

Kayo hugged him, "have a nice break, and let us know how you're getting on."

"I will," Virgil kissed her forehead before Scott clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry the minis aren't here to see you off."

"You guys are plenty, and John will call me on the way out."

"Have fun son," Grandma smiled as Virgil sent his luggage down to Thunderbird 2 via the main conveyer belt.

"Thanks, see you in a month, or when we have missions," Virgil ran up to his chute and tilted back from the lounge, ok so he was working like Grandma said, but he would be himself and make friends as he played, people always came up to talk to the pianist in bars and he was more than ready to strike up a conversation.

Thunderbird 2 took off and Virgil plotted a course to Sydney deciding it was best to not stray too far away from home in case he was needed, he had more than enough fuel to top his bird up if she needed it and he could activate her camouflage, he was just hoping he wouldn't be called but he had his car parked in the module allowing travel options. Finding a space for Thunderbird 2 wasn't easy but he managed to find a spot at the airfield and got permission to land, once paperwork and checks were sorted he drove his car out of the airport and made for the centre of the city where he had a room booked in one of the hotels near the opera house. A red carpet led up the steps to the hotel and the door was opened for him, he walked through and took in the atmosphere, to his left was the hotel lounge and that's where he spotted the piano, it was a beautiful grand and someone was currently polishing the lid for presumably a performance or a similar job to his, he walked up to the main desk failing to see a young woman sitting at the bar looking at him.

"Good morning sir, how can I help?"

"I've got a room booked for a month, under the name Virgil Grissom."

The receptionist nodded, "let's check that," her eye shadow glittered in the lights and Virgil looked around noticing a lot of people were dressed in smart attire in comparison to his casual wear, "here you are, Mr Grissom, am I correct that you are playing the piano for us on a few occasions?"

"A few? I thought it was one?"

The receptionist chuckled gently, "you can play how many times you want, I just thought only once was a bit much considering you're here for a month."

Virgil shrugged, "I suppose so, what day am I down for at the moment?"

"We have you down for this coming Friday, would you like me to change that?"

Virgil shook his head, "no that's fine, but would you be able to add me for a couple of days on the following weeks?"

"Of course sir," she turned back to the screen and hummed before answering, "so we have you down this coming Friday 8th, following possibly the 14th, then the 20th and finally how is the 26th?"

"Those dates all sound great, thank you."

"I'll put those in for you, and you'll be paid $1000 each session."

Virgil signed his name remembering not to put Tracy, "sounds great."

"Have a lovely stay here, breakfast is between 6 and 11 and the bar opens from 12 and closes at midnight. If you need anything at all, room service is available 24/7," she handed the key to him, "rooms are cleaned every day, but if you don't want it to be, just hang the card you'll find on your bed outside on the door."

"Thank you," Virgil took his stuff over to the lift and the woman at the desk turned back to the computer, he still failed to see the young woman at the bar watching him, the lift took him up to the fifth floor and he found he had a room with no neighbours on either side much to his delight, he let himself in and gasped at the size of the room which had a balcony looking over the bay, he heard his phone buzz and got it out, "hey, Scott."

"You arrived safely then?"

Virgil put his phone down on the table leaving Scott's hologram to hover above it, "this is an amazing room."

"I bet you didn't bring a keyboard with you?

"I did actually, I have my holographic one."

Scott laughed, "when is your first outing?"

"Tomorrow I go to the bar and do a set, tonight I'm just going to get my bearings."

Scott rolled his eyes, "how many rescues have we been to that have been in Sydney? You know your way around easily."

"You're better at directions than I am."

"Will your car be ok?"

"It'll be fine."

"And Thunderbird 2?"

"She's at an airfield, locked and on defence protocol. No-one can get in."

"Has anyone recognised you?"

"Not yet, it's a big city Scott, now relax. I'm going out, but I need to smarten up a bit."

"Alright. Enjoy your first night and let us know if you score, I don't want to call about rescues and stuff if you have someone over."

"I'll block you."

"Fine, have fun," Scott smirked and hung up, Virgil soon replaced his brother's voice with music and went to have a shower, he knew he wasn't going to score that night but the month was young.

The next day, Virgil went exploring and found the first bar he had signed up to play at but little did he know the girl from the hotel was following him, he walked in and she took down the name of the bar before going off shopping.

"I recognise you, you're the one playing for us tonight right?"

"That's right ma'am, Virgil Grissom."

"Oh, you can call me Marlene. I'm the manager," she held her hand out and Virgil shook it.

"Is there anything specific you'd like me to play tonight?"

"We're a pretty laid back bar, a lot of our customers will arrive for happy hour and general chatter, if you can play lounge music that's fine."

Virgil smiled, "I can improvise along those lines."

"Great, we'll pay you by the hour."

"What rate is that roughly?"

Marlene looked down, "I'm afraid it's not as much as you're probably hoping for."

"Marlene, I'm not doing this for the money, I just want your customers to enjoy music."

"That's very sweet. We pay by the session, will $500 be ok?"

"That's absolutely fine. What time do you need me?"

"If you could aim to be here for 5 that would be perfect, we'll give you breaks and food is on us mate."

"You've got it, thank you so much. Whilst I'm here, do you mind if I just get a feel for the piano please?"

"Go ahead, I've got to start setting up for lunch anyway."

Virgil put his satchel down beside the piano stool and sat down before the instrument to play, it didn't have the same softness his piano had and the pedal was a little loud to his taste, but it was in tune and that's what mattered to him, Marlene watched him from behind the bar and people who were having coffee looked over smiling at him.

"You're going to bring in a big audience Virgil."

"And that's just a taster," Virgil stood up, "I'll come back at 5, thank you so much for this chance."

"My pleasure."

Virgil bought a coffee and walked down through town passing shops opening for the day and more bars, he marked off the piano bars he was performing in on his phone and decided to go looking for them, on the way he passed a music shop and spotted a girl playing a piano inside, his feet took over and he found himself through the door, she smiled at him as he passed the piano and a member of staff walked over to her.

"Interested miss? We can't just have people playing for the sake of it."

Virgil frowned, "why not? Isn't that what people come in for?"

"We want to sell, not entertain."

The girl stood up, "I'm sorry, I was only browsing."

"Well I'm interested in buying something so we'll call you if we need you? Thank you," Virgil said politely and the man walked away, "sorry."

The girl smiled, "thanks, I thought music shops were open too."

"What were you playing?"

"Debussy's Arabesque. Do you know it?"

"I can play it, I'm a semi-professional pianist," he took her spot on the piano stool and began to play it as she went over to a different piano to join in, he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned as she winked, "are you a local?"

"I study here, what about you?"

Virgil stood up, "let's walk around before we get interrogated again first," he smiled as they leisurely wandered past various upright and grand pianos trying them as they went, "I'm here on a short break from work."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Alba."

The girl smiled, she knew she would run into this man, "fancy that? That's around the corner from my student accommodation."

"Virgil Grissom," he held out his hand.

"Alexis, but call me Lexi."

Virgil smiled, "pleased to meet you."

"I think I saw you enter the hotel yesterday, are you playing the piano there?"

"Yep, that's why I'm in Sydney, holiday and playing in bars for some money."

"Money?"

"Doing something I love, it's worth it," he picked up a guitar from the stands and tried it out.

"What else do you play then?"

"A lot of instruments in this shop," Virgil looked up at her from the strings smiling warmly, "sorry to boast."

"I think that's pretty impressive. Where are you playing first?"

"Tonight at La Nocturne."

"I passed there on the way here, I've heard it's nice."

"Want to come along?"

"I think I'll need to book."

"You can come in with me, you're not here with anyone, are you? I mean I don't want to take you away from someone."

"No, I'm here on my own. As I said, I'm a student so either I'm with friends usually or just hanging out usually."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'd love to come along with you."

"Great. Want to wander?"

Alexis smiled, "I don't want to be chucked out of this shop that's for sure."

Virgil went back to the hotel as Alexis went to her student flat, and he smiled as he closed his door behind him, could there be such thing as love at first sight? Maybe, but he wouldn't push anything with her until he knew that she might feel the same, she was going to the bar with him and that was a promising sign. An hour later and he had everything he needed, he stood in front of the mirror and smoothed the suit down over his chest before tightening his bow tie, he looked down to see his reflection in his shoes and quickly ran a hand up through his hair to spike it higher before grabbing his bag full of sheet music, a text alerted him to turn and he smiled at the message.

"I'll meet you in the lobby."

Virgil dabbed some cologne onto his neck and sighed, "showtime," he slotted his keycard into his pocket and shut the door behind him as he made for the lifts, the piano wasn't even on his mind right now, it was Alexis. They met up and he smiled at her now dressed in a simple summer frock as opposed to her jeans in the morning, she grinned at his attire and they left together.

"You smarten up nicely."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or patronising," Virgil smirked.

"Take it the way you want. What are you playing tonight?"

"You'll know a couple of pieces but a lot of the time I'll be composing, I've asked if you can have a table near the piano so I can talk to you or at least you don't feel isolated."

"Aw thank you, that's so considerate."

"When do you have classes?" Virgil asked as they crossed the street.

"This week, unfortunately, if I knew a handsome man was coming to my neck of the woods I might've cancelled."

"A whole month?"

Lexi shrugged, "I've got days off here and there, plus weekends," they approached the bar, "you first performer."

Virgil sighed now feeling a little nervous, "I'll see you at the piano, and let me know when you're hungry."

"Will do."

Marlene grinned as Virgil walked up to the bar, "excellent timing, you can start whenever you like, we've set up a microphone if you want to introduce any of your pieces?"

Virgil chuckled, "a lot of them don't have names."

Marlene raised her hands, "then don't worry about that. Thank you so much for doing this, the customers will love it."

"My pleasure, oh, regarding food how do..."

"Just stop playing whenever you feel like it and come and find a table."

"I already have, I met someone and she'll be dining with me."

"Great, I can see her, that's table 2."

Virgil inwardly smiled, that was his favourite number, "thank you, I'll start playing," he walked over to the shiny grand and prepped some music on the stand as Alexis watched him, he didn't realise how close the table was until he felt her hand on his back.

"Good luck."

Virgil handed her his phone, "could you look after this just while I'm playing?"

"Of course," she smiled and took the very expensive looking smartphone off him.

"Thanks," he began to play and Alexis watched him hypnotically, where did this man work to be able to get so good at the piano? Marlene came over to put a glass of water down on the stand of the piano above Virgil's hand and asked Alexis if she wanted a drink, as she walked away the phone buzzed on the table and Alexis' eyes widened at Virgil's lock screen photo of him standing beside Thunderbird 2 in uniform, she looked at the same man playing then back to the phone, gulping to herself suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed. Virgil continued to play not noticing Alexis' silence behind him and she continued to stare at the photo, no there was no way this was the same guy, what was he doing in a piano bar? The boys from International Rescue had no time for hobbies and breaks like this. No, this guy playing had to be a doppelgänger or lookalike. Alexis didn't even notice when Virgil stood up to bow and went over to the bar to get a drink until she noticed the empty piano stool, she hastily put the phone back onto the table and smiled when he sat down with a glass of wine.

"What do you feel like eating?"

Alexis blushed, this was definitely the same guy, "I'm not sure. Virgil, your phone buzzed."


	2. Big my secret

Virgil immediately cursed under his breath, "dammit. There goes the secret."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at it, it buzzed in my hand."

Virgil smiled in defeat, "I guess I would've told you at some point anyway."

"Virgil Tracy in the flesh."

Virgil nodded, "pleased to meet you."

Alexis chuckled, "I'm guessing you wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible?"

"As long as you're the only one who knows, I don't mind. Just don't tell anyone at your university."

"I promise I won't, ok, let's order the tapas plate."

"Sounds good to me," he tapped his glass against hers.

"Great set Virgil," Marlene smiled, "can I get you guys anything?"

"Could we have the tapas plate please?"

"No problem, anything else?"

"Do you have those garlic bread slices?" Alexis asked.

"Uh huh. So tapas and the bread?"

"Please."

"No problem. Pick up playing whenever you want Virgil, there's no rush."

"Thank you," Virgil smiled then looked back at Alexis after Marlene had gone, "I hope this doesn't make things awkward?"

"Of course not, I was just thinking how do you find time to be a pianist and a member?"

Virgil smiled, "I'm self-taught, I have a piano at home."

"And that's Tracy Island."

"Score to you. My mother was a professional pianist and she taught me from a young age. We began the business pretty young so I never pursued a career in music."

"Would you have done?"

"Absolutely, I love composing."

"I thought that set was amazing, that's why the photo shocked me."

Virgil opened the phone seeing the message was from Scott and went to photos, "this is her up close."

"Her?"

"My ship," Virgil passed the phone to her and she gasped.

"It's magnificent, I can't believe it from a photo."

"How do you think I got here?"

"Don't tell me it's parked somewhere in town?"

Virgil laughed, "no, she's at the airfield under lock and key, there's no getting into her."

Alexis smiled, "you refer to it as she?"

"Of course, there's no other way I would call her."

Marlene brought the cold plates out, "to start you off."

They began to eat and more stuff was brought out until they had a small feast on the table.

"I'm sorry to ask so many questions, I promise I'm not an undercover reporter or anything."

Virgil laughed, "I would hope not or this would end now."

"You're serious?"

"Our organisation is top secret minus the few loopholes like photos and names, I always have to be alert on who to trust."

Alexis nodded, "that's understandable. Let's talk music though, what are you playing next?"

Virgil smirked and took some music off the stand, "what about this?"

"No title?"

"I wrote it, I just haven't named it yet, want to name it for me?"

"When you've played it sure, I need to know how it sounds before I do that."

"Deal. I'll play some covers of stuff first, do you know Wicked Game?"

"I love that song, you better do a good cover."

"I'll do my best. Back in a minute, I can't play with greasy hands."

Alexis watched him go almost lovingly and wished that she could see his ship, or him in action with the rest of the organisation, but most of all how she wished he would say that he wanted her to take her out on a date, this was like a date but he was playing for a job which was a bit different, she moved around the table to a chair facing the piano more and Virgil returned.

"Save me some scraps," Virgil smirked as he sat down on the padded stool again and pulled the back of his jacket up slightly so he wasn't sitting on it.

"Depends how long you take."

Virgil began to play and closed his eyes as his mind remembered his compositions directing his fingers to the correct notes up and down the board, Alexis' reflection quivered in the open lid from the vibrations running through the piano and she kept her eyes on the pianist concentrating on every phrase as she thought of what to call the composition that was being played as a solo for her apparently, they were so emersed in their own little corner they forgot that people were actually in the bar too listening, and now that drinks were going down and conversations were getting louder, Virgil found it harder to serenade his new friend as girls came up to the piano blocking Alexis' view of him much to her frustration, but that was the problem when playing for a crowd.

Virgil eased into cover songs deciding he would play the piece Alexis was to name on his holo keyboard, and the surrounding girls gradually went back to their tables, he turned his head and saw Alexis typing on her phone and he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, you're here doing a job."

"I'll take you out properly this week, make it official."

"Official?"

"Well, possibly you and me?"

Alexis grinned, "I'd like that."

"My session ends soon, do you want to stay here for drinks or go back to the hotel bar?"

Alexis shrugged, "I really don't mind, but I know a good cocktail bar not far from here, bear in mind it is Saturday night."

Virgil didn't even look away from her as he played a complicated passage of notes, "hotel then."

"Sounds good."

Alexis leant on her hand as she watched him play, her eyes wandered down from his chiselled cheekbones down to his feet in a pair of the shiniest court shoes she thought she'd ever seen and she smiled, glad that she had decided to follow this man who was now looking like he could become her boyfriend. The session ended and Virgil went to sort out payment with Marlene as Alexis got her stuff together before joining him at the bar, she looped her arm around his and he smiled before tucking his wallet into his inside pocket, they said thank you and walked slowly back to the hotel.

"You don't have Sunday plans do you?"

"Only evening plans, my friends and I are seeing a film, but I'll be free after that."

"That's fine, I want to explore more."

"Don't worry, I won't follow you."

Virgil smiled as they entered the hotel, "want to come up?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you haven't named the piece yet."

"Surely you can't have a piano upstairs?"

"Just you wait," Virgil smirked as they got into the lift, he got the key out and let her into the room, "welcome to my lodge for the month."

"This is grand."

"And no neighbours," he sat down at the desk and pulled a plugin pedal out to his foot, "still don't believe me?"

"Not yet."

Virgil pressed a button on his wrist controller he had put on and a full-scale keyboard appeared on the desk, "it's touch sensitive."

"That's so weird looking, how does it work?"

Virgil touched a key, "like normal."

"Ok, play the piece, I'm intrigued."

Virgil nodded and turned back to face the desk, his foot moved normally on the pedal yet his fingers just graced the holographic notes as a sound came out, Alexis moved over to the desk and touched a key hardly believing it when a sound came out.

"Alexis, that note didn't belong in that cluster," Virgil smirked.

"You're such a tease, this is amazing, I've never seen such advanced technology."

"Well I don't have a piano on my ship, so this suffices."

"Ok I have a name for this piece," she leant back against the table as he played.

"Shoot."

"Hologram."

"That's not very original."

"You said I could name it, and that's what I'm naming it," Alexis answered smugly as she grabbed the hotel menu off the table, "want to order room service?"

"What are you fancying?" Virgil released the pedal and pushed it back under the table.

"Bottle of rosè?"

"And how drunk do you want to get at half ten?"

"Alright, but I want a glass of something."

Virgil smiled at her, "how about two espresso martinis?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Virgil picked the phone up, "hi there, could I get two espresso martinis up to room 520, please? Yes charge it to my card, thank you."

Alexis smirked, "awesome."

Virgil moved back onto the bed with her, "did I ask you what you studied?"

"Surely you can guess?"

"Music."

"Correct. I want to get a performance degree with the piano."

"Good luck, it's not easy."

"You've got a degree? Ok, how old are you?"

"24, I went to uni early."

"Way to make me feel bad."

Virgil smiled warmly, "our dad pushed us to get an education before the rescue business, I didn't get the uni experience as such."

"Oh I see, that's different," she cracked a grin again.

A knock sounded on the door and Virgil got off the bed to get the drinks, he tipped the server and the door shut gently behind him as he walked back to Alexis with the martinis.

"Your drink M'Lady."

"Charmer, cheers," she clinked her glass against his and raised the cold drink to her lips as he sat back on the bed with her, "do you do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Vacations and drink out with girls?"

"You're going to laugh when I say no."

"I'm not laughing, that was a good answer."

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"That you do this a lot."

Virgil smirked, "I'm not my brother, well his old self, he's got a girlfriend now."

"A serious one?"

"Oh yeah, very serious and we all have to live with it."

Alexis frowned as she kicked her heels off, "what do you mean?"

"Well she is technically an adopted sister, but things got closer for Scott and her."

"Wow, that sounds awkward."

Virgil shrugged, "it was, to begin with, but we're used to it now."

"How would your family react if you got into a relationship?"

"They'd be thrilled," Virgil smirked, "they think I've been alone for too long."

"You've been in one though, surely?"

"Oh yeah but very brief ones, they've never lasted for more than a month."

"Who screws it up?"

Virgil sighed, "I've been cheated on, or she has lived too far away to maintain the relationship."

"But you've never told them about the organisation?" Alexis put her glass down.

"I've never got far enough in the relationship to do so, and they would probably leave me once I told them."

"Not all of them I'm sure."

"Lexi, I know where this is going, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"You don't feel the same way do you?"

Virgil put his glass down on the table beside the bed, "that's just the thing, I do feel the same way, it's just that I don't want to leave you cruelly."

"We have a month Virgil, I mean we could hate each other before the end of it and nothing would ever happen," her hand was on his as she gazed at him, "I already know your secret too."

"One of them, but it is the main one," Virgil smiled at her and he sat closer.

"Well, why don't we see where this goes?"

Alexis made the final move and her lips parted against his in quick kisses, she felt his hands on her neck and she quickly pushed him down against the pillow to kiss him harder, they parted with a grin and Lexi sat up.

"That was fun."

"Rather unexpected."

"You're a good kisser, sorry if I caught you off guard."

"It was bound to happen, don't be sorry," Virgil licked his lips, "hint of vanilla?"

"My lipstick and balm, can't do one without the other," Alexis picked up her martini, "we don't have to share the room if you don't want, I'm around the corner."

"You can stay, it's Saturday night and we have tomorrow off."

"Thanks, I haven't got any bedding stuff though."

"You can wear one of my shirts," Virgil smiled, "and the hotel leaves you a spare toothbrush."

"It's like they knew I was coming."

Virgil looked at his phone seeing it was midnight, "it's Sunday, we should probably get some sleep."

"After a martini? I'm still too awake."

Virgil chuckled, "alright, want to see what films we have?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Stormy reception

Virgil woke up the next morning with Alexis in his arms, she was wearing only his plaid shirt and he was shirtless leaving only a pair of pyjama bottoms on, he smiled at the girl in his arms and tenderly kissed her forehead before pushing the bedsheets off himself and leaving them on her, he went into the en-suite and turned the shower on, in the midst of the water running he didn't hear his communicator and John calling him, he did, however, hear the surprised yelp from Alexis who had clearly just been spotted, Virgil ran in wearing a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone.

"John, this has better be important?"

"It is. We need you."

"Dammit, I've been gone a day."

"Who is that?" John asked looking round his brother at the girl hiding in the bed.

"Never you mind ginger, I'm on my way."

"Make it snappy Virgil, Scott has just taken off."

Virgil signed off and looked around at Alexis, "do you want to come along?"

"First of all, who was that?"

"My brother John, he's our communications officer, sorry he gave you a scare."

"He only made me jump, no harm done."

"Well, would you like to see my ship in action?"

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"Of course it is. I've got food aboard Thunderbird 2 so breakfast is on me, let's go."

Alexis got changed, "can I meet you outside the hotel? I want to get changed into something smarter."

"Sure, I'll message you," he kissed her cheek and she left with the stuff she had brought, Virgil got changed and Scott called him.

"Well well, score to you."

"Oh shut up, I'm surprised she didn't run off after John's alarm call."

Scott laughed, "I've never seen him so pink. What's her name?"

"Alexis," Virgil tied his boots up and slotted his communicator onto his wrist, "she came to the bar yesterday and watched me play."

"And she already knows who you are?"

"By accident yes, now shoo, I need to leave the hotel."

"FAB, see you on Thunderbird, then I'll tell you the situation."

"FAB," Virgil tidied his stuff away and locked up anything IR related in the safe before he left the room with his key, he went down to the garage and got into his Mercedes, the engine purred and he drove the car round to the front of the hotel where Alexis was waiting, "hop in."

Alexis smirked as the door lifted upwards, "fancy ride Tracy."

"I can't help it," he waited for her to get comfortable then drove down the street leading away from the city to the airfield, they turned the corner and Thunderbird 2 came into view, Virgil heard Alexis gasp and grinned, "so?"

"She's fabulous."

Virgil drove up to the barrier and showed his pass to the security guard who let him through, "thanks," he drove on and opened his communicator, "defence protocol gamma, disengage."

"What does that do?"

"Stops us being electrocuted," Virgil opened the module and drove up the ramp, the car rolled to a stop and they went up to the cockpit, Alexis went ahead as Virgil stopped in the bedroom to change into his uniform.

"Wow," Alexis grinned as she sat down in the comfy co-pilot chair keeping her hands in her lap too afraid to touch anything, she heard heavy booted footsteps and Virgil walked into the cockpit, "well, look at you."

Virgil smiled as he adjusted his harness across his shoulder and ran his hand through his now gelled up hair, "ready to go?"

"More than ready."

"Hold on tight," Virgil hit a button closing the module and the VTOL rockets fired.

"Woah."

"You ok there?"

"More than ok, this is amazing."

"To full speed then."

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, how? Oh hey," Scott smirked at Alexis.

"Hi, sorry, Virgil dragged me along."

"You must be Alexis," Scott smiled, "I'm Scott."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "what's the situation, Scott?"

"A mudslide has stopped traffic from being able to pass over the main road through the Alps and a family are trapped in their car."

"So I'm guessing you need the pod?"

"Yep."

"Who's with you then?"

"Gordon. Kayo is in space with Alan."

"FAB."

"FAB?" Alexis asked.

"Codeword. Tell Gordon to wait in the clear for me, is there space to land Thunderbird 2?"

"If you can put her down on the road, yes."

Virgil smirked, "you bet. Coming in now."

"Standing by."

Virgil swung the ship round into a descent and went down to the road spotting his brother's ship already there and Gordon standing beside it, Thunderbird 2 touched down gently and Alexis smiled in admiration.

"That's one of the smoothest landings I've ever experienced."

"Thank you, come down to the module with me, you can wait in there and watch the rescue."

"Will your brothers mind?"

"They had better not," Virgil opened the door for her and led her down to the module where the car was parked, "stand here and don't move for the moment," he pulled up a hologram from his communicator and the module began to move as a pod vehicle was built, Alexis held onto Virgil's arm and he smiled at her.

"Hurry it up, Virgil!" Gordon called from outside.

"Come in and get it then!"

Gordon ran over and grinned at Alexis, "howdy ma'am."

"This is Gordon, don't let the smile trick you, he's a brat."

Gordon gasped, "I was just saying hello."

Alexis smiled, "I'm Lexi."

"Pleased to meet you. Virg, shall we get going?"

Virgil slipped into the jaws of life as Gordon leapt into the pod vehicle and drove it out, "see you in a bit, and don't get worried about anything you see," he lifted her up onto a storage box, "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Virgil ran out over to Scott and smiled, "you handle the family, I'll get the car."

"She's cute Virgil, have you kissed yet?"

"Scott, this isn't the time or the place."

Gordon laughed from inside the pod as he shovelled away mud and rocks off the road, "we're only curious."

Virgil rolled his eyes before jumping onto the hood of the car to cut the roof off, "I'll inform you guys about it later, can we focus?"

Scott chuckled as he jet packed over the car and landed next to Virgil, he spoke gently to the family, "I can take you one at a time."

"I can take two of them Scott," Virgil smiled, "kids?"

One of the parents nodded and spoke in her fluent language, "it's ok Fredric, Mandy, go with him."

"Yes mum," the boy helped his sister to her feet and Virgil slung them gently into the arms of the jaws before jumping down to the ground, "you guys ok?" He spoke in French and they nodded.

"That was so cool!"

Mandy giggled, "thank you."

Scott got their mother to safety and then went back for their dad, "is everyone alright?"

"Thank you so much International Rescue, we owe you our lives," the father answered in broken English as he wrapped an arm around his children.

"No you don't, we're just here to help," Scott smiled as Gordon drove the pod back into the module as the police reopened the road cautiously.

Gordon jumped out, "and that's that."

"That was amazing, is it like this all the time?" Alexis asked and Gordon looked up at her.

"Pretty much, but it's Virgil who does the hard stuff."

"I can tell," she eyed him up from a distance, "what a rescue."

Scott and Virgil walked over to the module as the family got into a police car to be taken into town, "well done Virg."

Virgil helped Alexis down to the ground and she kissed his cheek, "ha, thank you, guys."

"Do you want to come back to base with us Alexis?" Scott asked.

"May I remind you that I'm currently on holiday, and Alexis might already have plans?" Virgil slid his arms out of the jaws and slotted them into the back of the module.

"I think I can miss a movie if I'm being invited to the home of International Rescue."

Scott smiled, "great, see you there. Gordon, who are you riding with?"

"I think I'll go with you Scott, these two might want to get cosy together."

Virgil blushed scarlet, "Gordon!"

Alexis chuckled behind her hand, "sounds good to me."

"She's a keeper Virg, someone with a sense of humour."

Scott hit him, "enough minnow, let's go."

"See you at home," Gordon followed Scott to Thunderbird 1 and Virgil closed the module door as he walked up to the cockpit with Alexis.

"What about the car and pod?"

"I'll remote control them from the cockpit, come on."

Alexis took his hand and followed him over to the chairs, she sat down in the co-pilot's and watched Thunderbird 1 take off, "wow."

"Don't tell me she's your favourite Thunderbird?"

"No, it's always been Thunderbird 2, don't worry. Step on it Virgil, I'm dying to see this base."

Scott flew ahead at top speed to warn everyone that a guest was coming to the island, Gordon sat back behind his brother laughing to the point the eldest couldn't take anymore.

"What is so funny?"

"Virgil's girlfriend, they're so different."

"So are Kayo and myself, what's your point?"

"I'm just really happy he's found someone Scott, he was becoming a lonely old man."

Scott cracked a smile, "you have a really cruel streak little brother."

"There's a nice one sometimes."

Brains programmed Max to whip up some food and Grandma confiscated Alan's tablet as she heard the birds coming in for a landing, John stood in the lounge next to Kayo who was frowning slightly and the crews walked into the lounge no longer in uniform.

"Welcome to Tracy Island Lexi," Virgil smiled as he led her into the ring.

"Hi Lexi," John stammered.

"You must be John, the one who called this morning?"

"I am so sorry, I'm used to just calling whatever the time, and I didn't think. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course I can, it was very funny."

"Woah what happened?" Gordon clapped Alan on his shoulder.

"I'm not telling you," John glared at him.

Kayo walked down into the ring, "sounds fun."

"This is Alexis, my," Virgil hesitated, "well, I met her yesterday on my first gig."

"Pleased to meet you," Alexis smiled round at them then at Kayo who sat down beside Scott immediately wrapping her arm around his as she noticed the boys all gazing at her.

"I'm Kayo, covert ops expert and head of security."

Scott elbowed her then smiled at Alexis, "so Alexis, how did you meet Virgil?"

"In a music shop, we got chucked out because we weren't buying anything, then he invited me to the bar to watch him play," she rubbed Virgil's knee under her hand.

"Classic," Gordon fanned himself dramatically.

"How did you find out about International Rescue?" Kayo asked.

"By accident, Virgil gave me his phone to look after and it buzzed in my hand."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me being here?" Alexis glared across at the young woman, "I'm not here to steal secrets or exploit your organisation, I'm here to spend time with Virgil."

The room went silent, no-one had ever challenged Kayo before, not even Scott, the head of security trembled with building anger and she stood up.

"Excuse me," she stormed out and Scott watched her go.

"My apologies, but I can see the signs of jealousy a mile away and I won't be interrogated," Alexis looked down into her lap as Virgil laughed.

"None of us has ever spoken to Kayo like that without then being attacked," Scott shared a smirk with Virgil, "you better watch your back."

"I didn't want trouble, is she ok?"

"She'll come round," Scott stretched back on the couch, "what do you study Lexi?"

"Music, my student house is around the corner from Virgil's hotel, I guess you could say it's destiny that we met."

"How do you just manage to find a musician Virgil?" Alan asked.

"I said we met in a music shop, I was looking for the bars I am playing in this month," Virgil stretched his arm over the back of the sofa behind Alexis' back.

"That's a beautiful piano, Virgil," Alexis' eyes wandered to the grand sitting up on the hardwood floor.

"Play for her Virg, we'll give you some space," Gordon winked.

"I need to find Kayo anyway," Scott stood up, "stay for as long as you wish Alexis."

"Thanks, Scott, but that's up to Virgil, it's his holiday after all."

Virgil walked up the steps and crossed the polished floor to the piano, he pulled the stool out gently and Alexis watched him as he began to play, she could tell he was one with this piano and every note was crystal clear as opposed to the piano she had heard him play at the bar and his keyboard, this was tuned regularly and loved every day just by how shiny it was and how worn down the padding on the stool seemed to be, Gordon watched her with a smirk and dragged Alan out of the lounge down to the kitchen as John walked up the stairs onto the veranda leading out to the outside balcony.

"This is yours isn't it?" Alexis asked as she approached the piano.

"Well technically it was my mother's but she gave it to me as a present, mainly because I played it so much."

Alexis smiled as she leant on the lid looking down at her reflection, "it's beautiful."

"The piano or my playing?" Virgil smirked.

"Both, but mainly this piano. Our uni doesn't even have a grand, just an upright."

"Don't you do concerts in the opera house?"

"Yes but that's only every season, rehearsals are on the upright and it's old," Alexis sighed, "but this is gorgeous, how on earth did you get a baby grand?"

Virgil nodded towards the portrait of the rocket opposite the piano, "our father was an astronaut, the first man to land on and explore Mars, and our mother was a concert pianist. Dad got a colossal fortune from the space exploration stuff."

"You guys must be loaded."

Virgil shrugged, "a lot of money went to all of this and the birds, that's why I'm doing this holiday to maintain my earnings."

Alexis smiled, "at least you guys aren't selfish with money."

"Absolutely not, that's the one thing our dad told us never to be."

Alexis beamed as he played and she ran her hand over the lid before she moved round to the stool that Virgil slid across on, "thanks."

"I could just tell that's what you were hinting at."

"I wasn't hinting exactly," she nudged his arm with hers and he grinned.

"My family then?"

"I like them, but what's up with Kayo?"

"She's too suspicious and she can't relax, I'm sorry about what happened just then."

Alexis rested her head against Virgil's shoulder, "no worries."

Scott tapped his foot waiting for an explanation from Kayo who was sitting on his bed scowling, "well?"

"Well what?"

"What was that about?"

"All of you eyeing her up like she's a model from the catwalk."

Scott snorted, "I'm in love with you Kayo, why would I be eyeing her up? More importantly, why does it bother you if my brothers are?"

"We don't know who she is, and suddenly Virgil just brings her to the island. I thought we were a secret organisation?"

"She found out by accident, she had no idea who Virgil was before seeing the photo, leave her alone."

Kayo glared up at him, "and then she had the goal to accuse me of interrogating her."

Scott sat down beside her, "K, are you jealous?"

Kayo sighed, "maybe a little."

"Of what?"

"That's the thing, I don't even know why or what I'm jealous of."

"Then cut her some slack and say hi to her properly, she's here to hang out with Virgil and nothing more."

"As long as Virgil doesn't show her Shadow."

"Why would he? You could do that yourself and be friendly."

"I'm not showing her anything Scott, the ships are a supposed to be secret and shouldn't be seen by the public like that."

"You sound like my dad, he was obsessed with all those rules."

"At least one of us is acting like him then."

Scott stood up angrily, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been letting security slide for ages Scott, I've noticed."

Scott stormed out slamming his door behind him as he headed for the lounge, his eyes darted to Alexis sitting beside Virgil, "I think you should go back to Sydney, Virgil."

"Well yeah, we were about to leave anyway, what's got into you suddenly?"

"I know what it is," Alexis stood up from the stool, "trust me, Scott, I am not an undercover spy or anything, I am simply an undergraduate music student looking to make her way as a concert pianist, and I found your brother by luck in a music store. You can tell Kayo to mind her own business and focus on more important things like actual spies. Virgil, I want to go home."

Virgil nodded, "yeah, suddenly this place doesn't seem very welcoming."

Scott felt his words disappear into the air, "I'm, sorry."

"The damage is done, I was really looking forward to meeting you guys, and now you've kinda ruined it for me."

Virgil took her hand in his, "I'll see you in a month, Scott, tell the others we said bye," he walked down to the chairs that took them into Thunderbird 2 and frowned at his idol of a brother before going down with Alexis who looked like she was about to cry.

"What have I done?" Scott slumped down on the piano stool.

Alexis didn't say a word until she was sitting in the co-pilot chair as Virgil ran a preflight check, she sniffed and he looked across at her sorrowfully, "that was my fault."

"Honey, don't say that."

"I shouldn't have said anything to Kayo."

"I don't care about Kayo right now, she's my sister and I'll call her later. My only focus is on you right now."

Alexis crossed her arms unhappily as the engines purred to life, "no, I wasn't thinking and should've let her comments go, she has every right to be suspicious."

"Lexi, she'll get over it and Scott was only acting in defence because he loves her, he doesn't want to start anything, neither of them does."

Thunderbird 2 levelled out and Alexis ran a hand over her eyes unhappily, Virgil put his ship on autopilot and reached out to take her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," Alexis sighed.

Virgil stroked her hand, "don't apologise, you haven't done anything."

Alexis nodded, "I just feel guilty."

"We'll make it back in time for your cinema outing if you'd like?"

"I think I'll skip it now, I can arrange to do something another time. Could you drop me off at my student accommodation though?"

"Sure thing."

"I feel like an afternoon in, besides, I have classes tomorrow."

Virgil looked down, "yeah, back to reality."

"Not for you," Alexis smirked at him and he smiled back bashfully.

"You know what I mean. What time are you done tomorrow?"

Alexis smiled, "I have plans tomorrow, I think my next free day is Wednesday."

Virgil sighed, "I guess I can live without you for a couple of days."

"Are you sure?"

"It'll be hard but I think I can do it," Virgil laughed as he adjusted the flaps on the wings, "a gale is picking up."

"Will she be ok?"

"We'll be out of it soon, looks like rain," he looked out to see a large raindrop rolling down the window, "good thing we have the car."

Alexis nodded as she felt the ship dip, "woah."

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm used to this," Virgil gripped the wheel, "come on baby, don't do this."

"You're talking to your ship right?"

"Sorry, yeah. I talk aloud sometimes."

Thunderbird 2 landed rather roughly on at the airfield and Virgil apologised before they went down to get into the car, little did they know a storm was brewing and by the time they left the module, rain was lashing against the windscreen.

"This is bad Virgil."

"I know."

"Come to my student house, it might be safer than your top flat."

Virgil nodded, "how high off the ground is your accommodation?"

"Two floors up, do you think the city will be flooded?"

"Not the whole city, but it's a concern," Virgil turned onto the main street, "we'll go to the hotel, but get some stuff from yours, it looks like a night in."

Virgil parked the car outside her apartment and went in with her to get some overnight belongings and stuff for her class in the morning, the road was beginning to flood outside as they drove round to the hotel.

"Sir, you're just in time, we're going to shut the flood doors for the car park."

"You think it's going to be that bad?" Virgil asked as he looked back at the rain.

"I think so, the last time it rained like this the dock filled up."

Virgil nodded, "well thank you for letting me in."

"Pleasure sir."

Virgil parked up and they got their stuff out, then he activated the watertight locks on the doors, "better to be safe than sorry."

"Thank you for letting me stay, again."

"No problem, I'm more than happy to have you."

Alexis smiled as she followed him into the lift, "your family are great by the way."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Even Kayo?"

Alexis chuckled as they reached their floor, "yes, even Kayo."

"I'm going to give John a call when we get inside, see what he thinks about this storm."

"Good idea."

Virgil opened the door and the sound of rain met them, "wow it sounds worse in here."

Alexis looked out at the rain falling past the window, "it's flooding outside."

"John? It's Virgil."

"Hey big brother, what's wrong?"

"Could you check on the storm currently over Sydney, it's starting to flood the streets?"

"You've got it," John smiled and his hands began scrolling over midair, "oh yeah, that's a storm alright, quite a big one too. Hope you're high up?"

"Yep, fifth floor."

"It won't be a case for Thunderbird 4 but we'll keep an eye on it."

"It better not be a case for Thunderbird 4, I have her carrier."

John smiled, "you know what I mean. Don't be surprised if you do see us on the scene though, floods cause chaos."

"If you need me, call me."

"FAB. Enjoy your evening."

Alexis smiled as Virgil turned back to her, "are we safe up here?"

"Absolutely, and I wouldn't put you in harms way anyway," he sat down on the sofa by the window with her and she leant against his arm looking out at the rain.

The rain continued to fall and they looked down on the now puddled road, Alexis switched on the news and saw that Sydney was on alert for flooding.

"Virgil, your family might be called."

"More like me, but we'll see what happens."

The news reporter's tone suddenly lowered and a red banner came up on the screen, "Townhall train station is flooded and fifty people are trapped on a train underground, the station has been evacuated but it's getting badly flooded. If you're watching International Rescue, we could really use some extra help."


	4. Flooded

Virgil sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Alexis smiled, "I know you can."

"Lexi, do you mind staying here whilst I take care of this?"

"Not at all."

Virgil took his ship controller out of the safe, "I really hope she can fit on the roof."

"Come in Virgil?"

"I'm here Scott."

"You've heard the news?"

"Affirmative, I'm bringing in Thunderbird 2."

"FAB, I've got Gordon and Kayo with me, we'll meet you there."

"See you," Virgil sat on the edge of the bed and remote piloted his ship to the hotel as Alexis watched him mesmerised, "easy girl."

"Losing control?"

"It's not a big roof, I better get up there actually when she's down," Virgil fired the VTOL rockets and the ship landed gently, "I'll return."

"You better," Alexis grabbed his hand as he stood up from the bed, "be careful."

Virgil smiled and touched his lips gently to hers before taking the key card out of his pocket, he put it on the desk, "I'll leave it with you."

"You've got it."

Virgil left the room and ran up to the top floor through the exit to the roof, he opened his ship's hatch and took off deciding to get changed on the way to the town hall, once done he went back to the cockpit and took full control as Thunderbird 1 came into view.

"Hey big guy," Gordon smirked, "you don't have your lady friend this time?"

"I want her to be safe."

Kayo nodded, "good."

"Good that I haven't brought her, or good that I've left her behind?"

"What do you think?"

"Don't start," Virgil growled.

"Alright, that's enough! Kayo, accept that Virgil has found love with someone and let's move on," Scott frowned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I can get a mole pod down there and drill a passage for them to follow, hopefully there won't be any injuries," Virgil frowned as he flew towards the centre of town.

Scott nodded, "and how are you going to stop the water flooding in when you surface?"

Virgil sighed, "plan B?"

"I think we should go with Virgil's plan, it's the only option we have," Kayo looked down at the ground.

The birds landed and Scott got to work as the field operator, he sent Gordon down in the Mole with Virgil and stayed with Kayo up top to help with the evacuation around the town hall. Back at the hotel, Alexis watched from a distance as the rain continued to fall onto the balcony she was standing on and she looked over her shoulder at the tv which was reporting the rescue.

Gordon hooked up the pump that was designed to take the water from the tunnel up to the street, and the people inside the train breathed a sigh of relief as the level of water began to drop, "ok Virgil, when it's low enough, get those doors open and we'll tell them the plan, there's enough mud to absorb any water coming down the hole we've made at the moment."

"FAB, don't delay giving me the signal, I'm just glad there are only four carriages."

"You and me both," Gordon nodded and turned back to check the water level in the pump, "ok, now Virgil!"

Virgil pulled the door off the driver's cab before going down the train prising the doors apart so the passengers could get out, "form a queue everyone, we have to do this in an orderly fashion."

"Thank you International Rescue, but what is the plan?"

Virgil nodded to Gordon who jumped into the Mole, "we're following that machine up to the surface, it won't be easy so please help each other out and don't fall behind."

"That's crazy, there are children here," the driver frowned.

"That's why you need to help each other out, don't make your kids walk if they're too little, and help those who are less able to walk," Virgil smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry it can't be more simple, but it would have taken longer to lift the train out."

"Understood sir," the driver turned to his passengers, "ok everyone, help each other and follow International Rescue, we'll be alright if we do this quickly."

"Ready?" Virgil asked as the small crowd gathered.

"We're ready."

"Take her away Gordon, I'll lead them up."

"But Virg, you should be in here."

"No, I need to be with them," Virgil replied sternly, "now step on it."

Gordon pressed down on the accelerator as he reversed the Mole up but kept his eyes on Virgil leading the passengers up, the pump continued to drain the platform and he checked frequently to see what pressure the hole was under, "no snags yet Virg."

"Keep going Gordo, everyone is keeping up, I'll tell you to slow down or speed up if necessary."

"FAB."

Kayo waited near the hole the Mole had made and looked down anxiously for its return, the station had safely been evacuated and the rain had finally stopped leaving everything to drip miserably, she heard a rumbling and called Scott, "they're coming back up!"

"I hope this has worked," Scott squeezed her waist gently as the Mole backed out of the hole, "where's Virgil?"

Virgil emerged and helped everyone out, "get onto the street as quickly as you can, well done guys."

Scott beamed, "he did it."

Gordon jumped out to help Virgil, "that was tough."

Kayo smiled as the passengers and driver were escorted out by police as they thanked her siblings, "wow, everyone out safely."

Virgil nodded, "no-one ever gets left behind, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you can't always win in this business."

Gordon smirked, "we have a good record."

"I better get in touch with Alexis," Virgil smiled, "she'll be worried."

Kayo sighed, "Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I can see now that she's not a spy, I shouldn't have made that assumption."

"I'm just as concerned about security as you are Kayo, and I told her that if she was a spy our friendship would be over before she knew it. We've already discussed it."

Kayo nodded, "can you pass on my apologies to her?"

"Of course," Virgil smiled and walked over to the Mole, he called his phone he had left Alexis via the comms channel and she picked up, "Lexi?"

"Virgil?! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, I wouldn't leave you like that."

"How did it go?"

"We've got everyone out, we're just wrapping things up here. I'll be back soon."

"You were just thanked on the news, well done. I'll be waiting for you."

"See you soon, Lexi."

Alexis blurted it out, "I love you."

Virgil grinned, "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Virgil said softly down the phone and hung up beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, someone is happy?" Scott smirked.

"She said she loved me," Virgil blushed, "I don't think I've ever been happier after a rescue before."

Kayo smiled, "that's really sweet."

"I guess you can be the new person to tease now," Gordon laughed.

"You've been waiting haven't you?" Virgil cuffed Gordon around his head gently.

"Nah, of course I haven't, what do you take me for?"

"We better get home, have a good evening with Lexi," Scott winked, "come on Gordon."

"See you at the next rescue Virgil," Kayo smiled, "good job today."

"Thanks, Kayo."

Virgil watched his siblings take off as he got into Thunderbird 2 then flew her back to the hotel deciding to do what he did earlier that day, he touched down gently and made his way to the hotel room being careful not to be seen by anyone, he knocked and Alexis opened the door grinning, she dragged him in and snogged him hard as the door closed. "Lexi, wait," he said against her lips and she looked up at him, "I need to get my ship back to the airfield, then I'm all yours."

Alexis nodded, "sorry."

Virgil grinned, "no worries," he remote piloted the behemoth back to the airfield and locked her up again smiling as the systems shone green, "ok, we're good to go."

Alexis pushed him onto the bed and unzipped his uniform slowly as he kissed her, blue folds fell down his body and he reached down to pull his boots off as she nuzzled his neck lovingly, "I was really worried about you."

"We had it under control, a flood won't stop us," he whispered back as he moved up the bed to rest his head on the pillow, "you have classes tomorrow Lexi."

"Your point being?"

"We haven't even had dinner."

"Fine, but you're my dessert," Alexis bit his lip gently and he laughed, "want to check out the hotel bar or go out?"

"What time is it?" Virgil asked as he got off the bed and crossed to the cupboard in the room.

"Five, but bear in mind because of the weather, places in town might be closed."

"Bar then, the hotel isn't affected."

Alexis nodded as she slipped on a pair of pumps, "let's go, when you're ready?"

Virgil nodded, "just gotta change into something and I'm good to go," he smirked down at his bare chest.

"Or go down like that, I don't mind," Alexis sat back against the headboard, "so hurry up."

Virgil smirked back at her as he got dressed, "if people recognise me just be yourself ok?"

"Will they?"

Virgil shrugged, "it's happened in the past, but we should be ok."

"Ok."

Virgil held his hand out to her, "coming?"

"Is this our first date?"

Virgil chuckled, "I can treat you to better, so this is just an after rescue settle."

The couple went down to the hotel restaurant and ordered some bar snacks after being told the kitchen was on limited supply due to the storm, they sat near the piano where a woman was playing and tapped their wine glasses together.

"I can't wait for your performance here."

"You've got a whole week to wait, unfortunately."

"What other nights are you playing at bars?"

"Two this week, Tuesday and Friday."

"Come to my uni on Wednesday, I can book the concert grand."

"You said your university didn't have a grand?"

"This one isn't for rehearsals, only studying pianists are allowed to play it."

"I'll be more than happy to come and visit you then."

"Awesome, I'll drink to that," she sighed, "you really had me worrying about you today."

"Don't get worried about me, this is my job and I'm used to it. I trust my brothers to keep me safe too which is a bonus."

"I guess this is what the snag will be in our relationship?"

Virgil smiled, "snag huh?"

"Well, I'll always be worried about you on rescues when you go on them."

"I'm being honest when I say don't be worried."

"How many times have you got seriously hurt?"

"I can still count the number of times on my hand."

"But they've been serious injuries?"

"Only a couple of them, and they were ages ago."

Alexis frowned, "alright, but that doesn't fill me with confidence."

"My worst injury was actually at home not on a rescue, does that make you feel better?"

"A little," she smiled, "what happened?

"Brotherly fighting. Long story short, I was hit in the face by a door and cut my head up pretty badly, this scar is the conclusion."

Alexis ran her finger down the tiny scar on his eyebrow, "I was going to ask where that was from."

"My other injuries have mainly been muscle fatigue."

"But you're a tank?"

"There are days when I'm not," Virgil smiled, "and those are the days I get hurt, usually when we've had a week of rescues day after day. That's when the house is tense with worry."

Alexis nodded, "and emotionally strong?"

"I never am, you're looking at the most sensitive Tracy."

"I don't believe that."

"No it's true, Scott has his breakdowns but I'm the one who loses it in front of everyone usually."

Alexis saw his eyes sorrow slightly and his expression was one of pain, "it doesn't make you weak in my eyes."

Virgil smiled back at her, "I'm surprised by your reply. Most women have called me a wuss."

"I would never say that. I like a man who isn't afraid to show his feelings and someone I can connect with," she placed her hand on his, "that's one of your strengths."

"Thanks, Lexi, it's nice to get that off my chest."

"Want to go back upstairs with our drinks?"

"Sure."

"Dinner was absolutely lovely, thank you."

"My pleasure, but I promise I'll take you out properly soon."

Alexis laughed, "I look forward to it."

They took the lift back up to the hotel room and Virgil opened the door to let her in, Alexis got comfortable on the bed as she watched him open the balcony doors to let a cool breeze drift around the room and she smiled at him as she lay across the double mattress.

"Dessert did you say?" Virgil asked as he locked his phone from being reachable.

"I did," she stretched her arms above her head.

"Shall we start with spooning then?"

"Are you absolutely sure we don't have neighbours?"

"Positive."

Alexis smiled as she unzipped the back of her dress, "and after spooning, what then?"

"Lick the bowl."

"My my Virgil, that's bold."

"What can I say, I'm a romantic," Virgil held her close to his chest and kissed her as they lay on the bed, he cuddled her gently as they snogged and she smiled under his lips as his hand stroked her long auburn hair down her back twirling a black highlight around his finger before stripping his clothes off as she did the same. The bed squeaked gently as they moved with each other's rhythms and the curtains quivered with the breeze coming in from the balcony, Alexis gasped as she shut her eyes and grabbed the pillows behind her head as he kissed her neck before brushing his lips along her jawline before meeting her lips again as he held her hips, his breath was hot in her mouth and she could feel sweat running down her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and her fingers wound their way into his hair feeling nothing but softness in the waves of black, hair so soft it was like holding silk in her grasp, after one last thrust they lay back panting and he rolled onto his side gazing at her.

"What?" Alexis giggled as she rubbed his hand.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh stop, I'm really not."

"No, you are."

Alexis blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear showing a piercing, "you're too kind."

"Did you mean what you said on the phone?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kinda yelled it, I bet your siblings heard?"

Virgil laughed, "they didn't actually, but they guessed what had been said thanks to my grin."

"Did you mean what you replied?"

Virgil nodded, "of course I did, I've never fallen for someone as fast as the way I have with you."

Alexis smiled before changing the subject, "well, that was definitely a good dessert."

"I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"Like everything I've seen you do, gentle as always," her smile turned down, "Virgil, I felt your scars."

Virgil sighed, "on my back?"

"And under your arms."

Virgil turned the dimmer switch up before he turned his back to her, "various missions, I'm the heavy lifter."

Alexis gasped, "do they hurt?"

"Not so much, when I first got them, however, that was agony," he pointed to a scar going across his spine from left to right, "that's from an accident I had involving the jaws of life, I fell on rubble after an earthquake and a metal pipe struck me."

Alexis ran her finger along it, "my god, and this one?" She touched a scar held together with lines of stitching,

"I got impaled by concrete, and I bled out for a bit, it's amazing I'm still alive after that if I'm honest."

"Have you ever broken anything?"

Virgil nodded as he pulled on his boxers, "I broke my ankle once, and a finger once or twice."

Alexis smirked as she pulled on a pair of shorts, "you need to be more careful."

"Saving lives is a dangerous business, but it's what we do, our dad constantly reminded us of that."

Alexis shook her head, "was he ok with you guys risking your lives? I mean surely he worried that you'd all go out and possibly someone wouldn't return?"

Virgil shrugged as he lay back beside her stroking her arm, "if he did, he never told us."

"Sorry, I can tell I'm bringing up a touchy subject."

"He's been missing for eight years, and we have no idea where to start looking."

Alexis opened her mouth in shock but closed it seeing Virgil's eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry."

Virgil brushed his hand over his eyes, "it's alright."

Alexis cuddled up to his side and felt a tear fall onto her bare shoulder, "this is what you meant by sensitive," she smiled as she wiped a drop off his cheek.

Virgil wrapped his arms around her, "I'm afraid so."

Alexis yawned, "I'm getting sleepy, what time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Damn classes, I could easily stay up all night with you," Alexis lay back on his arm, "but I should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well done today, I'm proud of you, those people wouldn't have survived without you," Alexis shut her eyes as Virgil turned the lights off, "goodnight."

"Sleep well," Virgil kissed her cheek.

"I might be gone when you wake up, so I'll phone you later in the day."

"FAB," Virgil whispered against her ear, "Kayo says she's sorry by the way."

Alexis hummed, "good, I accept her apology, it would be nice to have a normal conversation with her at some point."

"I'm sure you will," he kissed her the back of her head then tucked her against his chest as they fell asleep.


	5. Grand day

_Disclaimer: If you don't like Scott and Kayo together then stop reading this fanfiction and stop leaving me guest reviews announcing your displeasure, I am not changing anything so grow up and log in instead of hiding behind a guest review._

_Those who do like this story, thank you for your lovely reviews and following my chapters, really makes me smile._

x0x0x

Monday went by quickly much to Virgil's delight, and before he knew it, he was in a new piano bar in town warming up for that evening's performance, the piano was very much the centre of attention in this place and he wished that Alexis was there just so he knew someone, he played to himself keeping the melodies short to get a feel of the instrument and people began to walk into the bar.

"It's time Virgil, just play and we'll tell you when to take a break," the manager smiled but he wasn't as welcoming as Marlene had been in the bar he had gone to the other day.

"Sure thing Zach," Virgil nodded and rubbed his hands along his suit trousers before placing his fingers on the keys and losing himself in the piece he was playing, he decided to ignore the audience and focus on the music instead of watching them. Midway through the main service, he spotted a woman walk into the bar, she wore a tight dark blue dress with platform heels and her dark hair was tied up into a bun, her eyes darted to the piano and she made her way over to the table at the end of the instrument much to Virgil's interest, she sat down and signalled to him with a smile.

"Kayo?" Virgil hissed in a low tone.

"Yep, good disguise right?"

"What are you doing here?" Virgil continued to play as she leant on the piano lid.

"I'm undercover, John has reason to believe The Hood may be following you."

"Why?"

"He wants Thunderbird 2, it's ok, I won't let him take her, I just want to make sure you're ok," she looked around, "where's Alexis?"

"At home."

"What, the hotel?"

Virgil looked up into her brown eyes, "of course not, her student house. Kayo, you can't be here talking to me, I'm supposed to be entertaining and you'll get me in trouble."

"You'll be in more trouble if my uncle catches you."

Virgil merged into a jazz melody and conversation in the bar got louder much to his relief, "is he in this bar?"

"I'm not sure."

Virgil sighed as he looked down at his hands, "am I in danger?"

"Not if I get to him first," Kayo smiled then raised her voice as a waiter walked past, "a gin and tonic, please? I don't think I managed to catch you at my table."

"Of course miss."

"Thank you."

Virgil frowned at her, "I can't just get up and leave you know?"

"I know that, which is why I'm not leaving until your set is done. John is tracking my movements and I'm keeping an eye on your audience," she sighed, "I need a big favour from you."

"No, absolutely not," Virgil's eyes narrowed, "I'm in a relationship now, I can't."

"I just need you to act like my boyfriend in here so I can stay near the piano."

"They won't let me," Virgil whispered gruffly.

"Watch and learn," she stood back and walked over to Zach, they had a short chat and she smiled as she made her way back to the piano.

"What have you done?"

Kayo went to sit down and a small table and chair were set up beside the piano, "that, oh and my drink is here."

"Sorry about the delay miss."

"Not at all," Kayo grinned at him then touched her comms channel in her ear, "John, is it poisoned or anything?"

Virgil shook his head as he played, "I can't believe this is happening."

John's voice echoed in Kayo's ear, "no-one went near the bar, the drink is clean."

"Good, thanks for checking. TBS out," Kayo smiled, "you sound amazing by the way Virgil, people are loving your performance."

"Thank you, but let's just do our jobs K, I don't want to get in trouble for one thing."

"I'm not going to get you in trouble, now look after my table, I want to do some work."

Virgil continued to play as he watched her mingle with some people at the bar and get chatted up by men, a couple of times he almost rose to his feet as some tipsy young men tried to touch his sister but her moves were too fast for them and she dodged their attempts almost comically, an hour passed by and he was given a break, he walked down to the gents and heard heels behind him.

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm only trying to keep you safe, he could be anywhere."

"Or anyone," Virgil's voice darkened and he turned to see the Hood, "taking on your niece's appearance, that's a new low," Kayo tiptoed into the corridor after leaving her heels beside the piano and she nodded to Virgil to keep talking as she sent an electric message to the GDF, "what would she think?"

"I'm more interested to know what a member of International Rescue is doing here?"

"Everyone is allowed a vacation."

"So where is your ship?"

"As if I would tell you."

Kayo leapt on her uncle and dragged him down to the floor, "no-one impersonates me!"

"Urghh get off me!"

"Not until the GDF get here, Virgil, go back to the piano, I'm fine here."

"No, I'll help you hold him down," Virgil pressed his foot down on the Hood's hand as Kayo covered his mouth to stop him screaming out for help.

The GDF arrived via the back entrance and took over for Virgil, he stood back as they handcuffed the Hood and Kayo stood up.

"I'll be back out before you know it," The Hood hissed.

"Take him away Casey," Kayo snarled then smiled at Virgil, "I'm sorry about that Virgil, now go back to your performance."

"Thanks, Kayo, but please call me next time," Virgil sighed as the Hood was taken away, "I could've prepared myself."

Kayo took out her coloured contacts, "you were fine, sorry for the confusion and mystery, Penny would've come but she's doing a conference in Rome."

Virgil nodded, "are you staying or going?"

"Well I may as well stay and watch my brother," Kayo smiled, "can I?"

"I don't see the harm, just don't let people know who you are."

"People know the boys from International Rescue, not the girls," Kayo rolled her eyes, "I may as well be invisible next to you guys," she grabbed her heels from behind the stool and slipped them back on.

"You know that's not true," Virgil tutted as he sat back on the stool and looked out into the bar which was now buzzing with noise, "hmm looks like they don't need me now."

Zack walked over grinning, "thanks, Mr Grissom, you really brought the conversation up."

"I'm guessing my services are no longer required?"

"It's up to you, but I'm not sure you'll be heard anymore."

"I'll go then, thanks for letting me do that," Virgil shook the manager's hand and Kayo watched them, "I believe the agreed price was 500 for the night?"

"Yes, we'll pay you online, it should come through in three to four days."

"Thanks very much, let's go Tanusha."

Kayo looped her arm around Virgil's as they left the bar into the night, "if they don't pay you, I'll chase them down."

Virgil laughed, "I do trust them, I just don't think it's a suitable bar for jazz piano."

"Maybe not."

"Where's Shadow?"

"Oh I'm here with Scott, he escorted me here, he didn't want me to travel alone."

Virgil looked around, "where's Thunderbird 1 then?"

Kayo waved at a car, "at the airfield like your bird, my ride is there."

The car window rolled down and Scott leant on his arm as he watched them walk over, he unlocked the door and Kayo smiled.

"Hey sweetheart," Scott grinned as she bent down to kiss him, "how did it go?"

"Your brother is safe and we captured the Hood, again."

Virgil crossed his arms, "am I going to be able to have a vacation without you guys hanging around here?"

"All the action happens in Sydney," Scott winked as Kayo got into the car, "sorry we didn't call you, but we didn't want to alarm you."

"It's fine, Kayo makes a good undercover agent."

Scott smiled at her as she took her heels off, "a beautiful one too."

"I hate wearing heels, you owe me big time Scott."

"I'll make it up to you later, have a good week Virgil," Scott rolled his window up after saying goodbye to his brother and the hired car sped off, Virgil walked back to the hotel wary of who was around and didn't keep his eyes off his destination until he was safely inside the revolving doors, tomorrow would be much better, he would be spending the late afternoon with his girlfriend and had no performances which meant a lie in. A text alerted him the next morning and he reached over to grab his phone, it was Alexis telling him what time to go to the university and he replied eagerly that he was still up for going, she texted back a smiley face and he tucked himself back under the sheets as he turned on the tv to relax for the first time in ages. It was gone lunchtime when he decided to get active and he jumped into the shower, no rescue was going to disrupt him today, if his family needed his ship they could take her from him, today was just about him and Alexis; he could see her when he closed his eyes, smell her perfume without her being there and hear her voice in his head. The main building wasn't close to the opera house but he found his way there easily with his car, he parked and walked through the gates passing students as he went up to the main entrance where Alexis was waiting, her long hair was half tied up and she wore a tight pair of jeans tucked into a pair of heeled boots, she was clutching what appeared to be a collection of piano books in her arms and she grinned at him as he approached her.

"Hey honey," Alexis wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck and kissed him hard as his hands ran down her jacket.

"I've missed you, shall we go?"

"You bet, we have all the time we want."

"How did you manage that?"

Alexis shrugged as she led him to the music centre, "I just booked two hours and saw that the hours after that are the end of the college day."

"Clever."

"I have my moments," Alexis chuckled, "through here and I'll lock the door."

Virgil walked into the main hall and gasped at the piano, "that's beautiful."

"Isn't it just, it's the advantage of studying piano here," Alexis locked the doors and walked over to the piano her heels echoing on the hard wooden floor, "so, who is playing for who?"

Virgil smirked, "well, I haven't heard you play yet."

"Very true," Alexis sat down on the stool and opened one of the books, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to be your audience," Virgil smirked as he sat in the auditorium seats and stretched his booted feet out in front of him.

"Fine, but don't clap," Alexis looked down at her hands suddenly nervous and began to play, she closed her eyes and swayed with the music as Virgil watched her, the melody warmed his heart and he felt butterflies in his stomach as she played one of his favourite pieces, he had only ever played this himself or heard recordings, but to hear it performed so expertly brought to life was something he had never expected to witness, his eyes wandered across her entire body pausing longest on her fingers which danced on the keys with tiny flicks and complicated crossovers mingled with the harshest of chords. Virgil was mesmerised, she had told him she was a pianist but not a prodigy, was she really studying here or was she actually a teacher? The music slowed to a stop and she brought her foot back from the pedal as she looked over at him, her smile broadened and she turned on the stool.

"Virgil?"

Virgil released the breath he had been holding and looked up, "that was exceptional."

Alexis laughed musically, "don't exaggerate, your playing is much better than mine."

Virgil got up so fast the chair thudded back into the row as he marched over to the stool, he kissed her hard taking her breath away and they held each other tightly against the piano, he released their lips passionately and smiled, "that was the best version of The Raindrop I have ever heard."

"Other than your own version?" Alexis twisted her fingers into his hair.

"Lexi, I'm being serious."

"Was it good?"

"Good? It was amazing, I'm speechless."

Alexis smiled as she sat back down on the piano stool, "I'm doing it for my recital in the summer."

Virgil sat down beside her, "if you play like that, you'll ace it."

Alexis tapped her feet as she sighed, "I get stage fright, as soon as I see an audience I get nervous."

Virgil held her knee down, "then don't look at the audience."

"Easier said than done."

"You were fine with me," he brushed his hand across her cheek and she looked up at him, "just think of it as me sitting there and no-one else."

Alexis' eyes glowed in the sunlight which shone into the room, "I'll invite you, then you _can_ be in the audience."

"I'll be there," Virgil tucked his legs under the piano and began to play smiling when Alexis cuddled up beside him, "my turn then."

Alexis smiled, "need more space?"

"Well you're covering all the top octaves, so I'll just have to reach around you."

"I don't mind," Alexis smirked at him as he began the piece in the low octaves, "ohh, don't show off that you can play this."

Virgil simply shrugged, "Liszt is hard, Rachmaninoff's prelude in C#, easy," his hands danced in the middle ranges and the dynamics increased as he moved the piece into the main recognisable melody and Alexis' eyes widened in marvel at the fluidity, she giggled to herself and Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"I just can't picture you piloting Thunderbird 2 when you're playing like this."

Virgil chuckled softly as he reached the main melody, his arms almost at each end of the piano, or seemed to be, "so I can't be graceful and muscular?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"No, I know, but it's what you're thinking. Don't worry, my brothers say that to me all the time, I'm used to it," he reached up to the top octaves with both hands and hammered down a complicated scale of chromatics and Alexis felt the piano shake as the blocks hidden in the lid thudded from top to bottom padded down by the constant pedal that Virgil depressed up and down under his boot, his fingers returned to just pressing down chords to finish the piece off and Alexis rested her head against his arm failing to stop a strand of hair from falling onto his wrist where it moved gently as his hand danced on the keys.

"That was amazing," Alexis sighed as the final semibreve echoed around the hall long after it had been played.

Virgil smoothed his jeans down with a smile, "I haven't played a concert grand in ages, I'm sure I didn't play as well as you did."

"You played without music, that's already gained top marks."

"Want me to help you learn your recital piece?"

"I know how to play it, I just don't know how to play it by memory."

Virgil smirked, "close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Virgil lifted her onto his lap after checking she wasn't peaking.

"Virgil, what is this? I'm not a child."

"Trust me ok, we're not doing a baby lesson," he placed his hands on the keys, "place your fingers on mine."

"On top of?"

"Uh huh," he angled her fingers finger to finger on his hand, "now move with them when I play."

"This better not be a way of just making out."

"It might lead to that, but for now please trust me," Virgil laughed before he kissed her neck, he began to play The Raindrop and made sure her fingers moved on his long digits, "see what I'm doing?"

"Kinda," Alexis frowned as she felt his hands and foot move under her body.

"If you can follow what I'm playing, that means you do know the music, it's just you don't trust yourself without looking at the music. Those were the first sixteen bars, now put your fingers on the keys and play what we just did."

"I need the music Virg, I'm not ready."

"Trust me," he whispered softly against her ear, "I'll pedal, just play the notes."

Alexis sighed and let him place her fingers down on the notes to begin the piece, she spread the three grace notes in a small arpeggio as her left hand repeatedly pressed down the chords, "oh my god, it's working."

"See, it's the easiest way to learnt a piano piece by heart, you know more than you think."

Alexis opened her eyes and looked back at him lovingly, she angled her head and kissed him smiling when his spiked hair brushed against her forehead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she got comfortable on his lap and he held her tighter using the piano as a balance beam, she slipped slightly as he adjusted his position on the stool and he gripped her tighter before kissing her again, she pushed him back slightly.

"Virgil, this isn't why we're here."

"I thought it was?"

"Well some of it, but I also wanted to hear you play solo for me."

"Which I did," Virgil lifted her off his lap.

"And it was beautiful."

"So what else?"

"What happens to us when you leave at the end of the month?"

Virgil smiled as he began to play again, "we stay together."

Alexis sighed happily, "good."

"Honey, is that what you were worried about?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I leave you after all the time we've spent together? We've only been together a week and I feel lost when I'm not with you."

Alexis grinned and wrapped her arms around him as he played, "you've made my day."

"And you've made my month."


	6. Backstories

The couple left the piano and Alexis left the keys in the safe by the door, they looked out at the sunset and Virgil wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the steps.

"It's quite a distance from here to town, how do you get back and forth?"

"I drive, or sometimes I take the bus. It's a good thing you drove or I'd be stranded."

Virgil laughed, "a sleepover at university, what a horror."

"You know it."

"Want to drive?"

Alexis stopped dead, "no way, I'd crash her for sure."

"A car is a car."

"Virg, I don't trust myself," she smirked.

"Alright, I guess it is getting dark and her engines are more advanced than a normal car thanks to Brains. Oh, since when did you start calling me Virg?"

"Do you not like it?" Alexis asked as she got into the car.

"It's a nickname my brothers use."

"I heard your brother Gordon say it, I'll stop if you don't like it."

"Said by you, it sounds fine," Virgil pressed the engine start button, "shall I drop you off at your pad?"

"Yes please, are you in a bar tonight?"

"No not tonight, Friday is my next performance and that's at the hotel."

"I am definitely coming round to see that performance."

"Great," he turned on the radio to a comfortable volume and relaxed back into his seat, "I still don't know much about you Lexi, you've met my family but what about yours?"

Alexis shrugged, "well they're not like yours."

Virgil smiled, "there's only one of us."

"I'm the only student currently. My eldest brother is a doctor in training, my mother is a retired gymnast and my father is a chiropractor. So you can guess I'm never allowed to slouch."

Virgil raised his eyebrows, "that's quite a list of professions. How old is your brother?"

"32, there are eight years between us."

"Any other siblings?"

Alexis shook her head, "my parents thought about it but changed their minds."

"Your mother was a gymnast huh?"

"Oh yeah, she won gold for Britain at the Olympics when she was a teenager in 2034 but she gave it up in her twenties. l started learning the piano through my dad, he plays the cello and I learnt to accompany him."

"That's lovely," Virgil smiled, "my brothers think they were forced to learn the piano, but our mother just wanted us to have hobbies on the island."

"You've only ever lived on that island?"

Virgil shook his head, "not at first, we grew up on a ranch in the Australian plains, we started off being homeschooled and then private tuition before Scott went off to the airforce."

"That's when you moved to the island?"

Virgil pulled up outside Lexi's student house, "not yet, we went on holiday to go skiing but," a lump closed in his throat, "sorry, I can't talk about it."

"And you moved after that?"

"Pretty much, it was Dad's idea and our education became very rushed."

Alexis leant across to kiss him, "do you want to come in for coffee?"

"What about your housemates? Lexi, they're bound to recognise me."

"Do you not think I've told them to keep their mouths and phones off if I bring you round?"

"You've told them?"

"No, don't be silly, I've told them I'm in a relationship that's all."

Virgil sighed, "well I'm here for a month, if they recognise me, that's that."

"Coming in then?"

"Sure, thanks".

Alexis smiled as she got her key out as they left the car, an upstairs light was on in the house but the other rooms were dark, she opened the door and led him through closing it behind her.

"Welcome in."

"This is cute."

"And tidy thankfully," she heard music from upstairs, "sounds like Nancy is in," she walked into the kitchen and got out two mugs, "decaf or real?"

"Usually I would say real in case there was a rescue, but I'll have a decaf please."

"No problem," she leant against the counter as the water boiled, "what age was Scott when he joined the airforce?"

"Eighteen, slot in the rest and you'll see how rushed we were."

"Has Alan been to college?"

Virgil chuckled, "he only turned sixteen in March, so he's still doing homework between going on missions. Gordon graduated from his academy four years ago, John went to university at the same time as me but we weren't permanently there, and Scott did a one year course after the airforce."

"But you're all so young?"

Virgil shrugged, "maybe, but some people can graduate from university at 21 if they go straight from college."

"We're both 24, so how old were you when you got your degree?"

"22, officially when I left, I've been focused on the rescue business ever since."

"That's so sweet," Alexis poured out water into the mugs, "how do you take it?"

"Milk and one sugar please."

"No way me too!" Alexis grinned, "I didn't know we had that much in common."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "they say couples work like that."

Alexis finished up making the coffees and they walked up to her room leaving their shoes in the hallway, she opened her door and closed it behind her as Virgil went in.

"We'll only be disturbed if my housemate gets nosey," Alexis tugged her band out of her hair.

Virgil took his jacket off and hung it on the back of her desk chair, "this is spacious."

"I need it to be," Alexis pulled the cover off her little electric grand which sat snug in the corner, "and to live in of course."

Virgil put his coffee down as he went over to see the piano, "I used to have one of these, aren't they adorable?"

"I got it second hand too, which was cheaper. The problem is when I leave, this comes with me and I have no space for it in New Zealand."

"I thought you lived in England?"

"I used to, my family and I moved ten years ago, we wanted a change of scenery and my brother could get more work there."

"So what made you choose Sydney and not Wellington?" Virgil sat down on the chair behind the piano.

"My grades got me in. We haven't picked up the accent just yet but we love it there," Alexis stretched out on the bed after putting her mug down on the bedside table.

"Will your housemate mind if I play?"

"She doesn't mind when I play, so I don't think so."

Virgil began to play a waltz by Chopin and he grinned, "there's something so different about playing an electric piano, there's less of an echo."

Alexis nodded as she watched him in a daze, "yeah."

"Too romantic?"

"Just a little."

Virgil smirked, "not intentional, it's just how I am," he cut the piece short and moved back to the bed pulling Alexis into his arms.

"Stay here tonight," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Honey, I can't."

"Please?"

"What would you housemate's think?"

"I don't care what they think," she kissed his jawline then cheek before unbuttoning his shirt, "it's getting late anyway."

Virgil rolled his eyes then pushed her down on the bed, "fine but I'm going to have to sneak out early."

"No you won't," she grinned, "hmm, I wish tomorrow wasn't Thursday, I want to see you play at the hotel."

"Not long now. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Then that's the day I'm taking you out, sound good?"

"Very good," she mused as she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

The next morning the couple went downstairs for breakfast, much to Virgil's disappointment they were not alone.

"Morning Nancy, Philip."

"Well well, this is your boyfriend you were hiding?" Nancy smirked as she buttered her toast.

"This is Virgil."

"No relation to Virgil Tracy are you? You're a spitting image of him," Philip asked.

"No no, that's insane," Virgil ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't think I'd ever hear about another Virgil, it's a rare name."

"Certainly is, I like it though. Pleased to meet you, I'm Nancy."

"And I'm Philip. I think our other housemates are still in bed or gone to campus already."

"How many of you are in this house?"

"Five," Alexis made herself and Virgil a coffee, "we didn't disturb you guys last night did we?"

Nancy shook her head, "nope, I'm used to hearing you play the piano."

"I'm opposite your room, so no complaints from me."

"I'll have to check with Lewis later."

"So three girls two boys?" Virgil asked as he took his mug from Alexis.

Nancy nodded, "yep, sometimes there's more of us if people have couples over."

"Lewis is in a relationship and so is our fifth housemate Tammy," she smiled, "and now me. Well, we better get ready to leave."

Nancy smiled, "see you around."

Virgil followed Alexis up the stairs, "they didn't recognise me."

"If they did they're pretending not to, so don't worry about it. They won't tell anyone you're here. What is the damage is someone recognises you?"

"Word of mouth basically, or social media."

"I see. What are you doing today then?"

Virgil picked up his jacket, "probably sightsee and write up my report for the rescue the other day."

"Can you find your hotel from here?" Alexis picked up her bag.

"Yep."

"Let's go, although I'd rather just wander the city with you."

"You'll see me at the hotel, my session starts at 5."

They walked out to the car and kissed before Virgil waved her off and he made for the hotel, he went up to his room and got to work on the report.

"Calling base?"

"Hey Virg," Alan grinned.

"Manning the fort huh sprout?"

"Nope, Scott and Kayo are 'training', Gordon is in the pool and you know where John is."

"Alan, training can mean what it is not just a chance for them to be together."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Well no, but it doesn't affect you does it? Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"I was before you messaged me. What are you calling about?"

"About the flood mission the other day, I'm doing my report on it."

"What flood mission? No one told me about that!"

"It was fine, none of us got injured and we got the victims to safety."

"What about Alexis?"

"She was in my hotel room, I didn't take her on the mission. How was yours anyway?"

"Oh, my space outing? Routine, just had to help the ISS fix their communications software."

"Nice one."

Scott's voice entered the lounge, "hey Virgil."

"Good training session?"

"Yeah I'd say so," Scott smirked at Kayo who sat down on the sofa tying up her hair, "something wrong?"

"No, I was just calling in to ask what you want me to put into my flood report."

"Just what you did and that'll be fine, I've written most of it already."

"FAB."

"Where's Alexis?"

"At her lectures, I won't see her before tomorrow."

"For your hotel performance?"

"Uh huh."

Alan beamed, "can we come and watch?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't if I'm honest."

Kayo snorted, "well that's welcoming."

"You've seen me this week already Kayo."

"This is different though."

"This is a job I'm doing too don't forget, you can hear me play for free when I'm at home."

"He has a point you two," Scott slung his arm around Kayo's shoulders as she leant back against him.

"Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes," Virgil smiled, "Thunderbird 2 out."

"See ya bro!"

Virgil chuckled as the hologram of his family disappeared and he turned on some music as he began to write up his report.

Friday was peaceful and Virgil got ready for his performance in the hotel, he had been down earlier in the afternoon to set up and was now sitting at the desk in his hotel room warming up on his holographic piano, he heard a knock on his door and stood up.

"Monsieur Virgil, c'est moi."

"Mon a'mour?"

"Oui."

Virgil opened the door and grinned at Alexis, "you look amazing."

"I thought I would glam up for tonight, you're looking handsome as always. I'm not too early am I?"

"I'm only warming up, make yourself at home," he watched as Alexis sat down on the sofa and eyed her long dress flowing down to her feet and across the fabric behind her, "that is some dress."

"I have a collection I keep for special occasions and recitals, I'm thinking about this one for the summer."

"It's beautiful," Virgil smiled then turned back to the keyboard continuing to warm up his fingers.

"Nervous?"

"This helps me relax, I get better as I play normally."

Alexis nodded as she watched him play, "that's a lovely suit."

Virgil smirked as he looked down at his suit, "thanks honey," he stood up and walked over to her, "who's buying drinks today?"

"Who knows, guess we'll find out when we get downstairs," Alexis smiled as he brushed his hand through her hair now that he was sitting beside her, "I guess I should since you're working."

"We'll head downstairs then," Virgil placed his hand on her leg and she rested her hand on top.

"Quick kiss first?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Virgil murmured contentedly before his lips pressed against Alexis', she lay back on the sofa and he smiled as her hands wrapped around his waist as he bent over her, "don't make me late."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," she whispered as she gazed up at him, "let's go then."

Virgil kissed her quickly again then got up, "ready when you are."

Alexis tidied her hair up and followed him to the door, "do you want me to hold onto your stuff whilst you play?"

"I would love that, thank you."

"I can't wait to hear you play."

"You heard me play two days ago?"

"This is different, I can just relax and watch you knowing that no-one can swoon over you."

"Don't get jealous," Virgil smirked as they shut the door behind them.

"That's a hard thing to ask of me when you're so gorgeous and eye candy to everyone," Alexis entwined her fingers around his as they went down to the lobby in the lift together.

"Find a nice spot near the piano, I'll book myself in."

"Ok."

Virgil approached the desk and the receptionist smiled, "hi there."

"I remember welcoming you in, you're playing for us aren't you?"

"Yes I am, tonight firstly."

"Great, start whenever you'd like, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please, is it possible to get one for my girlfriend too?"

The woman smiled, "of course, what can I get you?"

"Two glasses of rose please."

"I'll put that in for you now, thank you so much for playing."

"It's why I'm here," Virgil smiled at her then walked over to the piano passing Alexis, "we've got a drink coming."

"Great, is it time for your set?"

"Yep, are you sure you want to watch me?"

"Of course, it's not boring."

Virgil smiled as he adjusted the stool for his height and sat down before the keys, "FAB," he whispered to her, "enjoy."

The hotel lounge was quickly filled with sweet melodies as Virgil played to guests and visitors, Alexis watched him lovingly as she sipped her wine and he winked at her before looking down on his hands.


	7. Shoot

A lot had happened since the beginning of the month, Virgil and Alexis were still in a relationship and it had become pretty serious. Alexis was half living in her student house, and the rest of the time in the hotel room with Virgil after having moved some of her stuff in meaning she could go back and forth without any issues, although she loved this, she knew that after the next two weeks things would change radically for the two of them since their locations would be further apart. Currently, they were lying in bed together after returning from seeing a film and were finishing up the popcorn they had bought.

"Virgil, do you remember me asking about when you moved to the island?"

"Uh huh?"

"What happened on the skiing holiday? If it's really too much, you don't have to tell me."

Virgil sighed, "it's not that it's too much, it's more of a personal tragedy."

"I've already asked too much, I'm sorry."

"No, I should probably tell you," Virgil chewed his lip before continuing, "we all went, it was our first vacation to the mountains now that Alan was old enough, and there was an avalanche. We all got to safety, all apart from our mom."

"Oh Virgil," Alexis gasped.

"Alan was so little, he doesn't remember anything of that trip, only seeing dad crying a lot and the rest of us constantly tearful. Alan knows now obviously, but at the time we didn't want to tell him," Virgil rubbed his eyes until Alexis grabbed his hand to stop him, "she shouldn't have died, we knew there could be avalanches in that area."

"No-one can predict when they're going to strike. How old were you all?"

Virgil brushed a tear away, "Scott was twelve, I was ten and Alan was only two. He kept asking why mom wouldn't wake up in the hospital and it drove John to have a mental breakdown at the age of eight. As Alan got older he began to believe it was his fault that she died, and he tried to run away from home. Scott caught him and convinced him that we loved him and he wasn't to blame, I don't think I've ever seen Scott cry so hard than he did that day, he hasn't cried like that since."

"That's impossible."

Virgil shook his head, "not when you force back your emotions the way he does constantly."

"What were they like, your parents?"

Virgil smiled as he sat back against the headboard stroking Alexis' fingers with his thumb, "our mum was one of the kindest people you've ever met. I loved her dearly, all of us did, of course, she was just always around whenever you needed her," he sighed, "she was also dad's one and only, they were inseparable. They did everything together and they rarely argued."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yep," he reached across to the bedside table and unlocked his phone to open his photos, he scrolled quickly to the top and gave it to Alexis, "that's her with my dad and my brothers."

Alexis gazed at the black haired woman in the photo sitting on the beach with Virgil's father beside her and five smiling boys clustered together, "this is lovely, when was it taken?"

"A month before we went on the skiing holiday," Virgil sniffed, "I wish we hadn't gone now, she would still be alive."

"Hey hey, it was a natural disaster," she said softly.

"I know but she didn't even pass away naturally, she was cold and buried under snow," he felt tears coming to his eyes again, "we didn't even get to say goodbye."

Alexis wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry, soft whines at first but soon turning into heartfelt sobs, "I'm sorry I brought it up, and your dad is missing now too. I'm really sorry Virgil."

Virgil took a deep breath, "no, it's fine, I shouldn't keep this bottled up."

Alexis stroked his hair through her fingers as he held her tightly, "it's ok, there are loads of things I keep bottled up, and you choose which ones you want to open. Sometimes it helps, and sometimes it's the last thing you want to do."

Virgil nodded then pulled back from her embrace as he walked out onto the balcony, "I wish I was stronger."

"I think you're strong already, from what I've learnt about you," Alexis smiled from the bed.

Virgil shrugged, "you're kind to say that."

Alexis got off the bed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his middle as she rested her cheek against his back, "it's true."

Virgil turned to face her and cupped her chin in his hands as he kissed her against the railing, he closed his eyes and the unreleased tears rolled down his cheeks slowly as the kiss continued before they walked back into the room falling back onto the bed together.

Dawn broke and Alexis yawned as she woke up in Virgil's arms, she smiled at the sleeping man beside her and stroked a lock of ungelled black hair across his forehead thinking about his breakdown the night before, she kissed his forehead then got out of bed to have a shower in the en-suite, she smiled to herself and giggled quietly thinking how on earth she had managed to find love with a man from International Rescue, that kind of luck didn't happen for her usually, she hadn't even had a boyfriend at the start of university and to leave it to her final year was also luck in her corner. As she turned the water off she heard Virgil's comm beep and she wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out and passed the bed where Virgil was still sleeping in, she got the device out and set it to voice only.

"Morning IR."

"Is that Alexis?" John smiled noticing the voice symbol.

"Yep, I'll set it on video in a second, bear with me a second," she pulled a dress on then pressed the camera symbol, "hey."

"Morning Alexis, where's my brother?"

Alexis held the controller up and zoomed in on Virgil's face, "asleep. Want me to wake him up?"

"We have a possible situation, we might not need him but it'll be good to have him on standby."

"FAB."

John smirked, "thanks, is he playing tonight?"

"Yep, the penultimate one at the hotel."

"Understood, if he's called out he should make it back in time."

"Thanks, John, I'll let him know. What is the situation?"

"Scott's just left with Shadow, there's a climber trapped in the Pyrenees, there could be casualties but we're not sure at the moment."

"I'll tell Virgil."

"Thanks, Lexi."

Alexis looked back at her sleeping beauty and shook his shoulder gently, "Virg?"

"Mhm?"

"Wake up, there's a situation, your brother just called."

Virgil opened his eyes groggily, "seriously?"

"I'm afraid so, it doesn't sound too good."

"What's happened then?" Virgil stretched as he sat up, rubbing his eyes from sleep and dried tears.

"A climber has got themselves into trouble in the Pyrenees, the casualties are unknown for now. John would like you to be on standby."

Virgil covered his face with his hand, "there go the Saturday plans."

"How do you mean?"

"Well we can't get to the airfield without the car, so we can't really go too far away from here."

"Nonsense, you can remote pilot your ship to us."

"That depends on where we are. I'm going to have a shower, then we'll go to breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Listen out for my comms, and thanks for answering it."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Alexis smiled at him as he stood up.

"You're the best," he blew her a kiss then closed the en-suite door behind him as Alexis began to get dressed properly for the day ahead. Eventually they were ready to go and held hands as they left the hotel to find a cafe, they decided that although on standby they would explore the town centre staying close to the hotel in case they needed to get the car. Once eaten and caffeinated they walked to the harbour and took photos of each other and the scenery, as they walked through the main square they suddenly felt as if they were being watched but Virgil assured Alexis that it was probably just someone recognising him and not to worry. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement and clutched Virgil's hand tighter, they sped up their walking slightly and kept their eyes on a shop ahead they could go to where more people were.

"I think we're being followed," Alexis whispered.

"I think you're right, once we're inside we'll be ok, trust me."

Before they could register what was happening, a shot was fired followed by screaming, and Alexis felt Virgil sag against her as someone shouted 'that was for the Hood!', she turned to see Virgil holding his stomach and keeled over.

"Help me!" Alexis screamed as she knelt down on the ground with Virgil as people ran over, "he's been shot," she pressed her hand over the wound ignoring the blood trickling out.

"Who shot him?"

"I don't know," Alexis said through tears, "they were wearing purple but they've fled."

"Ma'am I have the emergency services, they're on their way."

Alexis held Virgil's hand tightly, "stay with me ok? Stay with me," the hand in his was turning red with his blood soaking through his shirt, "I think the bullet is still inside him," she heard sirens and stroked Virgil's cheek as his breathing raced, "easy, easy."

"Lexi, call Scott," he croaked then lost consciousness.

"Virgil? Virgil, wake up!"

Meanwhile, the rescue was going very well, Scott had rescued the climber and was now taking him back to his base as Kayo followed in Thunderbird Shadow, they were pleased with themselves and more so that they didn't need to bring in Virgil.

"Nice one Kayo."

"Oh come on that was all you, you didn't need me there," Kayo smiled as they took off from the base.

"Last one home gets the washing up tonight."

"You always say that one, let's face it, you just hate washing up."

"Of course I do, you never know what you're going to find in the sink after Gordon has been passed it."

"The worse thing you've ever found was a plastic fish."

"I thought it was real," he laughed then felt his communicator buzz, "that's weird, who could be calling me? You've got Scott."

"Scott, it's Alexis."

"Hey Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Scott, Virgil has been," a sob caught in her throat.

"Alexis, what has happened?" Scott opened his channel with his siblings and Kayo.

"Virgil's been shot."

Scott's heart flew into his mouth, "did you see the shooter?"

"They were in purple but they fled the scene after shooting."

Kayo growled, "the Chaos Crew."

"Where are you, Lexi?" Scott pushed his ship to her absolute limit to get back to the island.

"In the ambulance, Sydney main hospital, A&E."

"FAB, we'll be there as soon as we can, thanks, Lexi."

"Hurry Scott, he's bleeding heavily."

"I will, Thunderbird 1 out," Scott sighed then punched his chair arm with a cry of despair, "no!"

Alexis held Virgil's hand in hers, "hold on baby, your family are on their way."

The next minutes felt like hours to Alexis as Virgil was transferred from the ambulance to the emergency ward and hooked up to various tubes and machines, she waited in the wing outside and the doors burst open with four Tracy brothers plus Grandma striding through, Alexis leapt up and found herself in Scott's arms much to Kayo's distaste.

"Where is he?" Scott asked and Alexis looked up into his eyes, she had never seen such blue but within them were tears of anguish and pain.

"They won't let me in yet, you're family, they might let you."

"If we're going in, then you're coming too young lady," Grandma said sternly, "you're his girlfriend and that makes you close enough to us."

Alexis smiled as she sat down on the plastic chairs, "thanks."

A nurse came out of the ward, "Miss Ivory?"

"That's your second name?" Gordon gasped, "wow."

"Thanks. Yes, that's me."

"We've got the bullet out, but he's lost a lot of blood, he'll be ok. The main damage was tissue so he'll be unable to move very easily for at least a month to be on the safe side. You're welcome to go and see him, but don't pressure him."

Scott stood up, "we're his family, can we go in?"

"Of course, right this way," the nurse led them through and down the corridor to Virgil's room, "in here, there's a button on the wall if you need me."

"Thank you sonny," Grandma smiled as she led her grandsons in.

"My pleasure."

Scott approached the bed tearfully and looked down at his brother's side which was heavily bandaged and stained slightly red, "Virgil?"

Virgil's eyelids flickered as he opened his eyes painfully, "Scott?"

"Hey little brother."

"Where's Alexis?"

"She called us, she's by your side," Scott smiled across at her.

"Thanks, Lexi," Virgil croaked.

"Think nothing of it sweetheart," Alexis sighed as she stroked his hand on the bed, "all of your brothers are here, and Kayo."

Gordon walked up beside Scott and smiled down at Virgil, "your turn to be in the hospital bed."

"If I wasn't aching from the waist down Gordon, I would sit up and throttle you," Virgil coughed before smiling.

"Awh, cute threat."

John shook his head, "don't be cruel Gordon."

"It's all he's good at."

"What happened Virgil?" Alan asked as he eyed up the bandages.

"I didn't see the shooter, but if you say they were in purple Lexi? Then one of the Chaos Crew shot me, one minute I'm smiling and happy and next I'm on the ground."

"We think they were following us, and took their shot when they saw an opportunity," Alexis looked up at Scott who was frowning.

"What time are your stitches going in?" Scott asked as he stroked Virgil's hair gently.

"This afternoon, they want to keep the blood in for the moment, luckily it's not, internal bleeding," he winced and tears sprang into his eyes.

Grandma rested her hand on his leg under the sheets, "it's ok sonny, we're not leaving this hospital without you."

Virgil looked up at Alexis, "I guess tonight's performance is off."

"Virgil, the rest of your month is off," Grandma said ignoring Virgil's pout, "we'll be picking up your stuff from the hotel later and taking it to Thunderbird 2."

"But it's not, that bad."

"You've been shot Virgil, and it could've been much worse. You'll do as you're told."

Alexis chuckled behind her hand, "I guess I should move my stuff out of there too."

Virgil looked up at her almost in shock, "you're not just going to leave are you?"

Kayo smiled, "I doubt she would do that Virgil."

"I'm not going anywhere, only my stuff which will go back to my student house," she pulled a chair up to his bedside and clasped his hand in hers again.

Kayo smiled at them and sighed, "Alexis?"

"Uh huh?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you, I can see that you really love my brother."

"Thanks, Kayo, believe me, if I was a spy I would've done something by now."

Kayo nodded, "I understand, and again I'm really sorry. Can we put it behind us?"

"If Virgil forgives you then I do," Alexis looked down at Virgil who had closed his eyes.

"Come on, let's give these two some privacy," Grandma ushered her boys out.

"Can I stay a little longer?" Scott asked.

"Scotty, come on."

Alexis stood up, "no, I'll go, Scott should see his brother," she passed Scott with a smile and he smiled back before moving round to take her seat.

Scott let the tears finally fall and rubbed Virgil's hand in his own, "I'm supposed to keep you guys safe," he sobbed and Virgil woke up again, "this shouldn't have happened."

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Virgil's fingers tightened around Scott's.

"You got shot Virgil, it should've been me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me, this shouldn't have happened to you."

"The Hood has clearly seen me as a weakness," Virgil sat up uncomfortably, "you saw what happened, the other night?"

"I'm just glad you're ok, we should've seen the Chaos Crew," Scott sighed as he wiped his tears away.

"Maybe that spy in the GDF, told them about...my location."

"Alright, enough talking for you, you'll be getting your stitches in soon and then we'll take you back to the island," Scott stroked Virgil's hair again much to his annoyance, "your hair stopped looking perfect about an hour ago, believe me."

Virgil's eyes closed slowly under each stroke, "yeah, but you know...I don't like you...touching it."

Scott smiled as Virgil fell asleep and he kissed his forehead, "we'll be back soon."

Grandma brushed a tear off Scott's cheek when he came out, "is he ok?"

"Just tired I think Grandma, we should get some packing done as he's having his stitches put in."

The nurse who had shown them in walked towards them, "Tracy family?"

"That's us," Grandma nodded.

"We can get him into surgery now if you'd like?"

Scott nodded, "please, we want to get him home as soon as possible, and we want security outside the operation ward."

"Scott, there's no need for that," Grandma placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think there's a huge need for it, can this be done, nurse?"

"I think so, I'll have to ask the lead doctor, in the meantime I'll have a team get your brother down to surgery. Would anyone like to stay with him?"

The family looked at each other but Scott pushed Grandma forward.

"We'll do the packing Grandma, he'd want someone there."

"Alright son. Alexis?"

"As much as I love him, I better help you guys with packing," Alexis smiled as she stood up.

"FAB. Look after him Grandma," John squeezed her arm, "let's go guys, we remote piloted the beast."

The nurse raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "follow me, ma'am."

Alexis followed the boys and Kayo down to the car park only to see Thunderbird 2 standing in the sunshine towering above cars that had been expertly dodged when parking, the lift came down and everyone got on minus Kayo and Scott who got into Thunderbird 1.

"You can pilot Thunderbird 2 Gordon?" Alexis asked as she buckled up behind him.

"Yep, I'm Virgil's co-pilot, all of us can fly, or pilot, each other's ships, but we have preferences."

"Set a course for Virgil's hotel, we can land on the roof and take stuff up," John looked aside to Gordon.

"You've got it."

"I should take care of the bookings, the room is under both our names now," Alexis blushed as she felt the boys grinning at her, "don't giggle."

"Gordon can't help it," John rolled his eyes.


	8. Visiting hours

Thunderbird 2 touched down on the roof of the hotel as Thunderbird 1 parked outside the front surprising many bystanders and visitors staying at The Alba, Alexis got out the room key and led the brothers in.

"Damn, I was expecting it to be messy," Gordon sighed as he went over to the wardrobe.

"This is Virgil we're talking about," John laughed, "he doesn't let anything get messy."

"Unless he's blowing up roads," Alan winked as he got Virgil's case out from under the bed.

Scott knocked on the door, "extra hands?"

Alexis opened the door, "I'll do my stuff and make my way over to my student house, you guys can keep the card."

Scott nodded, "you sure? We can take your stuff in Thunderbird 2 if you'd prefer?"

"Bear in mind Virgil will be coming home with us?" Gordon looked around between Alexis' stuff and his brother's with a smile.

"I know, but I feel like I should get out of your hair for a little bit, it's not a problem."

"Alexis it's fine, we don't want to linger too long anyway with our ships around here, it's a little conspicuous," Scott shrugged as he folded some of Virgil's shirts to pack them, "how did he manage to fit all of this?"

Kayo rolled her eyes, "hand me the stuff and I'll fold, you boys are hopeless at packing."

John shrugged, "not all of us, I think I'm doing a pretty good job," he zipped up Virgil's suit bag and packed the shoes into the luggage bag.

"Fine, John and I will pack, just throw things at us," she looked over in Gordon's direction who was holding a pair of boots and narrowed her eyes, "do not throw those."

"As if."

Alexis laughed as she packed her bag, "this is making me feel a little better."

Alan smiled at her, "that is our job. Are you sure you don't need a hand?"

"Alan, I'm fine don't worry," Alexis smiled as she nipped into the en-suite to grab her toiletries bag, "I didn't pack much, remember I only moved into Virgil's room a couple of days ago?" she finished her packing quickly and zipped up her case, "I better let the desk know that Virgil won't be playing tonight."

"Already taken care of," Kayo smiled as she slotted a pair of socks into the case.

"And the room?"

"We'll do that on the way out."

Alexis sighed as she sat down on the bed, "I should've seen the bullet and pushed Virgil out of the way or something."

Scott shook his head, "this isn't your fault. It was just an unfortunate accident."

"But he took the bullet for me," Alexis looked up at the eldest sorrowfully.

"The Chaos Crew were aiming at him, we've come up against them before."

"They got me last time, I've only just been able to move my neck again, recently," Gordon smiled as he took out the remaining shirts from the wardrobe, "don't blame yourself, Lexi, these two are a nasty piece of work."

"There are two of them?"

Scott nodded, "brother and sister, we'll tell you more about them later. Are we nearly done here guys?"

"Yep, just a final check of the room now and we can go," John smiled.

"FAB. I'm going back to Thunderbird 1."

Back at the hospital, Virgil was just waking up from his operation, a deep line of stitches decorated his already scar marked torso and Grandma stroked his hand in hers.

"Ow, now I'm feeling it," Virgil groaned as he sat up painfully.

"Hello dear," Grandma smiled, "welcome back to the land of the living."

"Where's Scott?"

"Packing your stuff, I just got a message from him saying that they've left the hotel."

Virgil sighed, "this was going so well."

"Don't say that. This is only a minor set back."

"I knew I was in danger, the Hood found me the other day."

"You're alive Virgil and that's all I care about now."

Virgil sighed, "is Alexis coming?"

"You bet she is."

Virgil moved his hand down to his side, "I feel awful."

"Shh shh, don't get upset about it or you'll feel worse, they had to sew you up tightly," she tutted sympathetically as tears leaked out under Virgil's eyelashes and trickled down his cheeks, "oh son."

Scott and Alexis entered the hospital, deciding it best to leave the others with the birds, and made their way to Virgil's room. The sound of sobbing hit them before they even opened the door and Alexis clutched Scott's arm, he pushed the door open and his heart broke at the sight which met him.

"Oh Virgie," Scott's voice squeaked slightly.

Grandma looked up from where she was holding the second eldest in her arms, "Scott, is everything packed?"

"Yeah," his voice caught in his throat as he crossed over to the bed and Alexis suddenly saw the twenty so aged men as young boys, "it'll be ok Virgil."

Virgil looked up tearfully, "Scotty, it hurts."

Scott wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck gently as he sat down beside him and closed his eyes feeling his brother's cheek pressed against his uniform, even against the padding he felt the chest panels become wet with tears, "shh I'm here Virgil, it's ok. You're alive."

Virgil coughed as sobs broke up his breathing, "I thought I was dead, I didn't think they would find the bullet. Scott, I thought I'd never come back to you."

"Nonsense, you don't give up like that," he looked down at the stitch over a purple bruise, "you're quite the picture now."

"Any lower and I would have been paralysed," Virgil sighed.

Scott stroked Virgil's hair back removing the gentle spike returning it to its natural wave, "but you're not, it's just damaged tissue, it'll fix itself."

"You guys need me, you can't do rescues without my ship," Virgil complained against Scott's side.

"That's the only thing you're worried about? Let Gordon take her."

Virgil's eyes widened in shock, "what?"

"I cannot have this discussion with you, you've just come out of major surgery Virgil. Grandma, can we leave with him yet?"

"That's the news I'm waiting to hear."

Alexis walked over to Virgil's bed, "hey sweetheart."

"Lexi, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This, I put you in danger too, I should've told you that we had enemies."

Scott got up, "here, take my space."

"Thanks," Alexis sat down beside Virgil and ran her fingers along the stitch line, "when will you need that out?"

"It's dissolvable, I just have to try not to stretch it."

Alexis nodded, "are you ok?"

Virgil shook his head, "I feel useless and beaten up."

"You're a hero to me."

Scott smiled, "Grandma, I think we should find the doctor don't you?"

"Good idea."

Alexis watched them go then tilted her head kissing Virgil gently, she stroked her fingers through his flat hair then sat back, "what happens now?"

"I can't be without you," Virgil rested his head back against the pillows.

"I'm not leaving."

Virgil smiled, "that's not what you meant is it?"

"I'm coming home with you, like it or not," Alexis smirked.

"But, what about your studies?"

"I don't care about those at the moment, I can catch up in time. I want to look after you."

Virgil smiled, "I must admit it would be nice to have someone on the island I can talk to other than my grandma when my brothers are on a mission."

"That's settled then."

The doctor walked in with Scott and Grandma, "we can discharge you Mr Tracy, but please don't rush out of here, you need to keep those stitches as still as possible."

"Thank you, Dr Maron, is there anything we need to avoid?" Grandma asked.

"Don't let him stretch or take things too fast, otherwise he could pull the thread."

Grandma shook Dr Maron's hand, "thank you for saving my grandson."

"Our pleasure, here, I'll help you get him up," he moved over to the bed and offered his hand to Virgil as Scott placed his hand on his back. Virgil sat up painfully and swung his legs round to the ground, he stood up slowly and swayed slightly.

"Woah I've got you, bro," Scott took his brother's full weight against his side, "a little woozy?"

"Just a little," Virgil sighed as closed his eyes, "I'll be ok once we start walking."

Alexis looped her arm around his, "one step at a time."

They walked down the corridor slowly as Grandma walked ahead to the reception desk to sort out the discharge forms, Scott touched his IR symbol and opened a channel with Thunderbird 2.

"Get the lift down, I don't want Virgil up on his feet for too long."

"FAB," Gordon replied, "is he ok?"

"A little faint due to the blood loss. I'm going back to Thunderbird 1 when he's with you."

The group walked slowly over to Thunderbird 2 and got onto the lift carefully, Alexis leant Virgil against her and they soon found themselves safe in the cockpit, Gordon turned round smiling.

"Good to have you back Virgie."

"Don't call me that, Gordonzola."

"Please, can we not start this?" John sighed as he helped Scott get Virgil onto the bed along the side of Thunderbird 2's interior.

"See you guys back at the ranch," Scott winked and left the ship.

"Where's my car?" Virgil asked as he looked up at Alexis.

"Already taken care of," Gordon answered, "John got EOS to hack into the onboard computer, and we remote drove it into the module at the hospital, it probably freaked a lot of people out on the road. It's not a driverless car," he laughed, "don't worry Virgil, we've got everything from your hotel room."

"Thanks," Virgil coughed.

"Alright, take it easy honey," Alexis kissed his cheek then took her seat.

"Everyone ready?" Gordon looked back at the group as Grandma fastened her seatbelt.

"Let's go, Gordon," Alan grinned.

"Good. Thunderbird 2 is go."

As they levelled out and began crossing the Pacific, Alexis began to get more excited, she looked back at Virgil who smiled warmly at her before glaring back at Gordon and Grandma patted her hand.

"Don't be alarmed by any sounds that you hear on the island unless it's a scream."

"A scream?"

"You're bound to be the subject of one of Gordon's pranks at some point," Alan muttered.

"I won't let that happen," Virgil croaked, "it's no way to treat a guest."

"I'm not scared of pranks," Alexis smirked, "believe me."

Gordon shrugged, "we'll see. Approaching Tracy island, the temperature is a lovely 100 Fahrenheit and the sun is shining, welcome home Virgil."

Virgil smiled from the bed, "thanks, steward."

Gordon brought the beast down gently as Thunderbird 1 and Shadow returned to their launch pads, Thunderbird 2 spun round to face the cave entrance on her turnstile and the engines powered off in a gentle hum as the siblings helped Virgil to his feet.

"We'll unpack later, let's get you somewhere cosy," Gordon grinned as he slung his arm around Virgil's shoulders and Alan did the same.

Scott jogged down the steps, "Kayo is ordering pizza, you ok Virg?"

"Apart from every step being agony, I'm fine," Virgil grunted.

They slowly made their way up to the lounge and Alexis sat down beside Virgil on the couch as the others got comfortable, Scott went up to the piano and Alexis recognised the piece he had begun to play.

"You can play too Scott?"

Scott smirked as he nodded, "I knew how to play before Virgil did, and he helped me improve."

Virgil smiled, "I did my best."

Kayo walked into the lounge, "order is placed."

"How do you deliver food?"

Gordon laughed, "one of us will have to go and pick it up."

"Sounds like you're volunteering," Scott said without looking up.

"No, that's not fair, I've had to fly Thunderbird 2 all day."

"I'll go. Scott, lend me Thunderbird 1?" Alan begged.

"Forget it, I don't trust you with her, you can take the jet."

Alan pouted, "but it's not as fast."

John smiled, "and don't forget the dip, ask for extra garlic sauce please."

"Fine fine," Alan stood up, "see you later."

Scott chuckled as he played, "thanks, Alan."

Kayo sat down on the stool beside Scott and kissed his cheek before looking down at Virgil, "how are you feeling bro?"

Virgil looked up at her, "rough, I feel like someone has ripped my insides out."

"Can you eat solids?" Alexis asked.

"I guess we'll find out."

Grandma smiled, "you'll be fine Virgil, but don't stuff yourself like you usually do."

"Uh huh."

The room went comfortably quiet minus Scott still playing the piano and Brains walked into the lounge.

"Hi everyone, I heard Virgil was in-injured?"

Virgil smiled weakly from the sofa, "he'll live."

Alexis squeezed his hand, "just."

"I don't think we've m-met, chief inventor and engineer, Hiram," Brains held his hand out to Alexis who shook it, "but c-call me Brains."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Alexis but call me Lexi."

"What h-happened Virgil?"

"The Chaos Crew followed me and one of them shot me."

"By the aim, I bet it was Havoc," Kayo frowned standing up from the piano stool.

"The Chaos Crew then, who are they?" Alexis asked as she propped Virgil's legs across her lap.

Scott smiled fondly noting it was a move he and Virgil did a lot then replied, "have you heard of the Hood?" Alexis nodded and he continued, "he has these henchmen, or minions we call them now," he sat back on the stool as the music faded away into the background, "they began their work a year ago and have been a problem ever since, we don't even know what they want."

"They're not afraid to risk lives or destroy our ships," Gordon leant back against the back of the chair he was sitting in.

Scott nodded, "they almost killed Gordon a few months ago, and they stole Thunderbird 3 unsuccessfully last month."

"Are they enemies of yours then?"

Kayo shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. Their leader is my uncle who just wants power, we're not sure of the siblings' motives."

"Why haven't they been stopped?"

"Because the GDF are sh..."

Grandma cut Kayo off, "language."

"They're rubbish. They just don't do anything."

"The GDF? I've heard of them, but I've always thought they were good."

Virgil shook his head, "they used to be, Colonel Casey is a dear friend but the team are incompetent."

Scott pushed the stool out and stood up, "she's lost her way too," he walked down the steps and cuddled up with Kayo on the sofa, "I think Dad's disappearance has affected her."

Gordon shrugged, "maybe, but that doesn't explain why they can't do their job of catching criminals."

John looked up from the book he was reading, "and keeping the world safe."

"That's our job," Gordon interrupted.

"No it's not, we save lives not the world," Scott frowned across at him.

"We could if you let me go after my uncle," Kayo crossed her arms.

"Kayo, not now."

"Then when Scott?"

Alexis interrupted, "so, why did they go after Virgil?"

"Most likely because he was a target and not protected by us or his ship, the Hood probably told them to do it too," Scott frowned as he eyed up Virgil's side that he was holding, "is it hurting?"

Virgil nodded, "I get sharp pains occasionally, I'll be alright."

Gordon looked out at the sky, "Alan is taking his time, anyone up for a swim whilst we wait?"

Kayo nodded, "I'll join you."

John shrugged, "yeah, I could do with floating."

"I'll get the plates for these pizzas," Grandma got up and left the lounge with her grandsons and Kayo who ran down the steps.

Alexis stroked Virgil's hair as he closed his eyes and Scott went back to the piano, "hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this happen often?"

"Does what happen?"

Alexis got up moving Virgil gently onto the sofa then walked up to the piano, "you guys getting hurt?"

Scott smiled, "no, we've never been shot at before, we've all got scars with stories but every mission usually just ends with a bruise."

"I think I put him in danger," Alexis leant on the ledge above Scott's hand.

"No you didn't and don't think like that, you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he looked down at his hands momentarily then back at her, "don't worry about him Lexi, he's safe here."

"We're on an island, that's not safe."

"Believe me it is, after the last time we got attacked we added some major defences, no-one other than us can get within any distance," he smirked, "apart from the mailman."

Alexis sighed as she leant on her chin, "I'm a worrier."

"Join the club."

Alexis smiled at him as she listened to the music he was playing, "you're a good pianist."

"Thanks, I'm not as good as Virgil but that's because I don't practice enough, he's always playing," he paused, "any requests?"

"I'm more interested in a conversation at the moment."

"What would you like to know?" Scott sat back and brought his heel up to the stool to lean against his leg.

"Am I the first non-member of International Rescue to date one of you?"

"Only since the business started."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "smooth."

"We've all been college boys, minus Alan. Kayo has had a boyfriend before me, but yes, you're the first person outside the organisation to date one of us properly."

"Are you guys really comfortable with that?" Alexis looked back at Virgil asleep on the sofa and Scott smiled.

"Of course we are, well I am for sure."

"I think I was too hasty."

"Alexis, I've only been dating Kayo since last year, it took me ages to confess my love to her. You can take all the time you want with someone, and you've found Virgil."

Alexis pulled her hair around over her shoulder as she blushed, "he took my heart as soon as he walked into that hotel."

Scott resumed playing, "there you go then," Alexis smiled at him then walked back down into the ring as Alan entered, "you took your time Alan."

"There was a queue, where is everyone?"

"The pool," Scott finished the piece off and pushed the stool out as he stood up, "I'll call them in."

The sound of Scott's yell woke Virgil up and he stirred with a moan, "what's up?"

"I've got the pizzas, are you ok Virgil? You look a little peaky."

"Just tired Al and my stitches are beginning to hurt."

Alexis stroked his hair, "do you need anything?"

"Your comfort is enough."

Scott opened one of the pizza boxes, "you don't let anyone touch your hair, Virgil?"

"Alexis does it in a way I like, she doesn't touch my spike."

"Oh right."

Grandma walked up the steps with the others, "ah Alan, you're back."

"Did you pick up a dip?" John asked as he eyed up the boxes.

"Yes, and they cost me extra."

"I'll pay you back, it's only a couple of cents anyway."

Later that night, Alexis got into Virgil's bed rather tentatively as he pulled the blinds down over his bay window.

"Make yourself comfortable Lexi."

"This feels weird."

Virgil checked his stitch mark in his mirror, "why?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"I can't imagine you anywhere else," Virgil smiled as he walked over to the bed, "thank you."

"For what?" Alexis took his hand as he sat down beside her.

"For a start getting me to the hospital and calling my family."

Alexis looked around the room, "this is so much bigger than my room, you have so much stuff."

Virgil smiled, "it's not that big," he winced as he sat back against the headboard, "just has what I need."

"How are you feeling?"

"Aching, but it'll get better."

Alexis ran her finger along the stitch marks, "this looks so painful."

"You're helping."

"How so?"

"Being here," Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Awh," she smiled as she rubbed her head against his gently, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"To be bored probably as my family go off on a mission."

"Don't be a drama queen, but for now let's get some sleep."

"I love you," Virgil whispered as he lay down.

Alexis smiled, "I love you too."


	9. Captured

_Disclaimer: Thank you Bow Echo for the kidnapping idea and assistance :) _

"I'm proud that you shot him but to attack the GDF just to get me out, well I'm proud of you Havoc, for once."

"Thanks boss, revenge is my speciality, it would've been better if I had shot that girl he was with, but there's always next time."

Fuse scuffed the floor with his boot, "next time?"

"They'll be one man down and vulnerable," Havoc sneered, "they're not your friends, Fuse."

The Hood tapped his chin thoughtfully, "yes, next time. Perhaps it's time to cause chaos?"

"To lure them out?"

"Indeed Havoc, it's time to strike."

Alexis sat at Virgil's piano practising her pieces for her recital, it had been three days since Virgil had returned home from the hospital but his stitchings were still keeping him off from missions, he was currently sketching from the couch and Scott walked in after checking Thunderbird 1.

"Are the terrible two back yet?"

Virgil shook his head, "nope, hence why we're enjoying the peace and quiet."

"That's rather cruel Virg, Gordon made you cookies yesterday," Scott chuckled as he sat down on the couch opposite, "give him some credit."

"He's in my ship at the moment Scott, I'm on edge."

"Yeah, I can tell. I'm not entirely happy about either of them being out there, but I was called out so there wasn't much choice," Scott leant on his arm as he looked over his shoulder at Alexis, "sounding good Lexi."

Alexis smiled as she brought the piece to an end, "thank you, Scott, I have a recital this summer."

"You'll ace it."

"The more I think about it, the more terrified I become," Alexis sighed as she stroked her finger along the keys.

"You'll be fine Lexi," Virgil smiled up at her from the couch.

"Hmm, we'll see."

Alan and Gordon laughed into the lounge, "Virgil is going to slaughter you Gordo when he sees that scratch!"

"That what?!" Virgil narrowed his eyes as he leapt up.

"Virgil, no sudden moves like that!" Scott scolded as he watched his brother clutch his side.

Gordon gulped, "I came down at the wrong angle and scratched up her side on the way into the hangar."

Virgil grimaced as he sat down again, "then what are you standing in here for? Go and fix it."

"Nawh, can't I eat first?"

"Gordon, I'm warning you," Virgil narrowed his eyes as he looked up.

"Run Gordo!" Alan cried before laughing.

Scott frowned, "Alan, you can help Gordon, now go."

Gordon tugged Alan's arm, "dammit."

Alexis giggled as she walked down to Virgil, "that's punishment then. How's your side?"

"Hurting."

Scott tutted, "you shouldn't have leapt up like that."

Alexis stroked his stomach, "have you pulled the stitch out?"

Virgil shook his head, "luckily not," he sighed, "that was stupid of me."

"It certainly was."

Kayo walked in holding a coke, "I just saw Alan and Gordon, what's happened?"

"They scratched Thunderbird 2 up, whilst landing," Scott mused seeing Virgil scowl, "and you're not going down there Virgil, so forget it."

Alexis sighed, "to change the subject entirely, I need to go back to uni soon."

"You can stay here for long as you want Lexi," Scott smiled.

"Thanks, but I can see that Virgil is well taken care of here."

"Please don't go, Lexi?" Virgil smiled gently as he held her.

"This Saturday, and don't argue about it. I got a text from my piano teacher asking when I would be back."

"But I can be your piano teacher."

"Virg, I said no arguments," Alexis kissed his cheek with a chuckle.

"Fine."

Kayo smirked, "I can see who the leader is in this relationship. Snap."

Scott pinched her, "if you say so. I'm going to check on the duo."

Saturday arrived and Alexis had packed her bags into Virgil's jet after the couple had decided it would be safer travelling in a small craft instead of Thunderbird 2 with the present situation. Virgil was piloting much to Scott's disagreement, but nothing he said swayed the second eldest's decision.

"Ready to go Lexi?"

"Ready when you are. Thanks for letting me stay guys, I'll visit soon."

"You'll be more than welcome. Virg, you're clear for takeoff at the moment, let us know when you're on your way back, ok?"

"Relax Scotty," Virgil smiled sweetly, "it'll be a quick trip, there and back," he climbed up slowly into the cockpit with a wince, "and don't give me that look, I'm fine."

"Just take it easy ok?"

"FAB."

"Bye Virgil, don't do any stunts," Gordon smirked.

"I don't want to ruffle Scott's feathers, nothing will happen," Virgil pulled his restraints down and looked back at Alexis, "let's go."

"FAB."

The jet taxied out of the hangar and the brothers watched it pick up speed and took off, once it levelled out Virgil set a course for Sydney.

"Where am I dropping you off?"

"The text says the main building, I have lessons on Saturdays."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "strange."

"It's fine, I'll order a cab after my lesson to get me home."

"I'll wait for you."

"Virgil, you told your brothers there and back."

Virgil shrugged, "they don't need to know."

Alexis laughed, "alright we'll go to my place first to drop the stuff off and then I'll drive to the building. Deal?"

"That's fair."

"Good," she looked down at the approaching coastline, "I'm going to miss the island."

Virgil took the jet down, "message me anytime and I'll come to pick you up."

"I can't do that, that's too much on you."

"Alexis, I love you, I'm more than happy to fly across the sea."

They found a small field a short walk away from Alexis' house and Virgil helped her carry her bags, they greeted Nancy again then went upstairs to drop the bags off.

"You sure you don't want anything before you go?"

"Only a kiss," Virgil smiled at her as she picked up her music bag.

"I'd give you more but I don't think there's enough time," she placed her hand on his hip as she looked up at him, "so I can give you the first thing you asked for," she kissed him softly and he pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back, she pulled away reluctantly and ran her fingers through his hair, "I better get going, have a safe journey back."

"I'll message you when I get home," Virgil smiled kissing her again before they walked down the stairs, "drive safely."

"And you fly safely," she stroked his cheek then got into the driver's seat of her fiat, "I love you."

"I love you too, and thank you for the other day."

"Anytime."

Virgil waved as the car sped down the road and out of his sight, he got into his jet and opened a channel with Tracy Island, "I'm on the way back Scott, Alexis is on route to her campus."

"She's got lessons already?"

"Apparently."

"But it's a Saturday?"

"Well, that's what the text said."

"Ok, well we haven't had a call out so we should all be here when you get back."

"FAB."

Alexis drove up to the building and parked up, she grabbed her bag off the seat but hit the ground before she even began leaving the vehicle.

"One down. Fuse, fire up the cruiser, I'll meet you inside," Havoc smirked as she looked around before grabbing the unconscious Alexis into her arms and placing her in Spoiler and locking the Fiat.

"Alright sis, did anyone see you?"

"Of course not," she slammed her foot down on the gas, "be ready for me, you've seen me do it."

"I've got the cruiser in the air, just tell me when you need the ramp please."

"Affirmative."

Havoc drove along an empty road and looked up as the cruiser appeared overhead, it went over releasing the ramp at the rear and she accelerated up onto the lowered platform leading to the inside of the cruiser, she watched the chute shut behind her then checked on Alexis to make sure the drug was still effective, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her storage supply and chained her up before heading to the cockpit.

"Ok, let me take over."

"All yours," Fuse stood up, "how do we get Virgil down?"

"Fire a missile of course, and we'll grab him."

Fuse frowned as they gained speed, "how?"

Havoc rolled her eyes, "he'll be in a jet, which means he'll eject, that's when we get him. Now concentrate, we're closing in on him."

Virgil sighed, "Scott, I should be home in about twenty minutes."

"FAB, keep in touch."

"Will do," he smiled as his brother disconnected the call, he looked down at the instrument panel and noticed to his horror a vehicle closing in, "what the?!"

"Fuse, fire," Havoc narrowed her eyes with a smirk as she spotted the Hood's ship on her scanner.

"You've got it," Fuse bit his lip as the missile launched and headed straight towards Virgil's jet, as hard as he tried he couldn't shake it and the Chaos siblings watched as it blew up the undercarriage, "a direct hit sis."

"Good, now let's start phase two. I'll grab him."

Virgil hit his emergency beacon as the cockpit filled with smoke, "launching, ejector seat," he coughed and was out of the jet before he even heard John's voice, he looked down at the ocean coming up to meet him but lost consciousness, Havoc grabbed him around his middle and retracted her harness back into the Chaos Cruiser as Virgil's jet hit the ocean exploding on impact.

"Get us out of here Fuse, I'm sure he's called for help."

The Hood's hologram appeared on their dash and Fuse looked up, "have you got them both?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Follow my ship, then we'll get to work."

Havoc walked into the cockpit, "they're both out. They should wake up when we land."

The Hood smirked, "we might not get much out of Virgil, but I'm sure we can get the girl to crack."

John frantically called the base, "Virgil has crashed!"

"What?" Scott leapt to his feet.

"He activated his emergency alarm before his jet hit the Pacific near New Zealand's southern coast, he was heading home."

Kayo frowned, "I don't like this, he must've ejected?"

"I hope so, let's get out there. Gordon, get Thunderbird 2 ready, we'll join you."

"I'm taking Shadow and will go on ahead," Kayo sat down on one the leather chairs, "see you in the sky," as she began her suit up, her mind clouded with thoughts regarding her uncle and the Chaos Crew, this can't have been an accident, Virgil was an experienced pilot and would have done anything to keep the jet from going under.

Thunderbird 2 took off and Gordon plotted a course towards the crash position, the ship rocked gently and Scott looked out.

"Did we hit something?"

Gordon shook his head, "there's nothing on the radar, must've been an air pocket."

"It felt like we passed something."

"Relax, the wind is nothing, right now I just want to find Virgil."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, that's the most important thing at the moment."

Meanwhile, the Hood had led Fuse and Havoc to New Zealand's southern island in the undergrowth, the Cruiser landed heavily flattening the bush and the Hood stepped out of his private plane.

"No-one will find us here, signals can't be sent."

Havoc leant against the door, "we're going to put them in there?"

The Hood looked around at the shack, "for interrogation purposes yes, but we don't want them to be too uncomfortable, hence why there are two. Get them out."

Fuse nodded and went to the back of the ship where the couple were tied up still asleep, "I'm sorry guys, it was never meant to come to this," he sighed and picked them both up effortlessly.

Thunderbird 2 hovered over the crash site and Scott dropped the module, the door opened and Thunderbird 4 dived down as Scott watched from above with Alan.

"Well Gordon, what's going on down there?"

"The jet is ruined Scott, but Virgil isn't here."

"What?" Alan leapt up and slid into the co-pilot seat.

"There's something else here too, his jet was attacked from underneath."

Scott frowned, "underneath? That's impossible."

Kayo hovered beside Thunderbird 2, "that would be a missile attack, but who from?"

"I suppose it could be the Chaos Crew again?" Gordon drove closer to the jet with a sigh.

"We would've seen them on the scanner."

"There was nothing in his vicinity when I last looked," John's hologram appeared above the steering wheel in all three crafts, "I've been listening to your conversation."

"The question is, if he's gone from here, then where has he gone?" Scott watched as Gordon surfaced and backed up into the module.

"I wish I knew," John smiled sorrowfully, "I'll do a sweep of the area and get back to you, what's your next move?"

Scott fired the grabs to retrieve the module, "we'll continue the way Virgil was heading and see if we spot anything."

"FAB. Over and out."

"I'll fly ahead," Kayo turned Shadow around.

"Fly low Kayo, we don't even know how Virgil got out of his jet, but if he used a parachute he would have come down on land."

"I'll check out the New Zealand coast then, good luck."

Scott smiled as he watched Shadow disappear into the distance, "we'll follow. Good job Gordon."

Gordon nodded as he patted Alan's shoulder before sitting across from Scott, "thanks."

Scott looked at him, "we'll find him, and Alexis, don't worry."

Gordon sniffed, "I just hope he's ok."

"So do I."

Virgil blinked wearily and tried to focus, there was pain for sure and his hands felt slightly numb, but it wasn't that which made him panic, it was Alexis next to him who was also bounded, "Lexi? Lexi wake up?"

"Virgil?"

"It's me sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Virgil, what's going on? I was getting out of my car, and now I can't remember anything."

"I was shot down, am I alive?"

Alexis smiled slightly, "I'm pretty sure I'm not dead, so I don't think you are."

"We've got to get out of here."

"And how are you planning to do that?" The Hood sneered as he walked out of the shadows.

Virgil grimaced, "I should've known. What do you want?"

"The usual, but this time I have a better way to get it," he looked at Alexis who shrank back against the wall, "Fuse."

"Yes sir," he stormed forwards and grabbed Virgil by the back of his shirt and walked him over to a chair as Alexis shouted to them to stop.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Quiet," Havoc hissed.

"You're the one who shot him!"

"I was aiming for you, so this whole scenario is your fault," Havoc smiled as the Hood gave her a knife.

"Do what you want to me, don't lay a hand on her," Virgil coughed.

"Of course Virgil, I was never going to harm her," he nodded to Havoc and she thrust the knife into his stitch wound grinning when Virgil screamed in agony.

"Now, onto business," The Hood knelt down in front of Alexis, "I require some information from you."

Alexis sobbed as she looked over in Virgil's direction, "Virgil?"

"Don't, tell him anything Lexi," Virgil's tears matched her own and he gasped as another stitch was pulled out.

"You've been to the island I presume?" The Hood continued.

"Lexi, no," Virgil begged through clenched teeth.

Alexis bowed her head, "I'm not telling you."

The Hood sighed, "I can torture every one of those Tracys, even Virgil here is disposable. So, tell me what I need to know or we just continue to pull threads."

Fuse watched from the sidelines and winced as he heard Virgil cry, "isn't there another way to do this?"

The Hood looked round at him, "if you can't handle it, Fuse, then go outside and make sure we're still alone."

"Yes sir," Fuse walked out quickly and began a perimeter check, "I've got to stop this somehow, it ain't right."


	10. Injuries and forgiveness

Kayo flew up the coast in stealth mode trying to spot anything unusual, she started along the Fiordland and decided to take the bike into the undergrowth.

"Scott, I'm taking the bike down. Find somewhere to land in the Fiordland."

"FAB, what makes you think he's there?"

"It's the nearest patch of land to the sea."

"Is anyone else getting a feeling that he didn't parachute down?" Alan asked as Scott plotted a route.

"How do you mean?" Gordon looked back over his shoulder.

"I mean, what if he was captured and then the jet was blown up?"

Scott nodded, "that's possible, it would suggest why we haven't seen any signs of a trail. We'll be with you shortly Kayo."

"Hurry, I don't feel particularly safe going in alone this time."

Scott smiled, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Scott. Thunderbird Shadow is hidden and I'm going in, contact me when you've landed."

"Will do. Alan, Gordon, get those bikes out that Brains altered for us, we can't go into this on foot, we'll be against wildlife as well as possible kidnappers," Scott looked down at the approaching coast and circled the beach deciding to park Thunderbird 2 at the edge of the forest to avoid destroying any foliage, "prepare for landing."

"FAB Scott, the hoverbikes are ready," Gordon smiled at Alan who was already sitting on his.

"Good, I'll come down as soon as we've landed."

Back at the shacks, the Hood and Havoc had decided to take a break and gone to their separate hut leaving Virgil tied up and the door locked, Alexis looked over at the pilot tearfully.

"Virgil?"

"I'm ok Lexi."

"No, you're not."

"Thank you for not telling them, about the island."

"Virgil, they're going to keep torturing you until I do, I can't let that happen."

"Do it, for me," Virgil choked through painful coughs, "they can't find out where it is. The Hood has been there before but we erased his mind, that's why, he doesn't remember the location."

"But they could kill you, you're bleeding again."

"I've had worse," he tried to smile but buckled over in pain, "just keep holding back what you know. Lexi, please?"

Alexis sighed, "I can't let them do this to you, please don't make me."

"Please?" Virgil gathered his strength enough to look her in the eyes, "I'll be fine."

"But Virgil?"

The door opened with a bang, "round two," Havoc sneered, "after you boss."

"Please stop this," Alexis begged as she sat up.

"Only after you tell us where their base is, then of course, we will stop," the Hood nodded to Havoc who slashed Virgil's side again, "hmm that cut is looking pretty nasty now," he began to pace, "have you seen the Thunderbirds?"

"Of course I have, most people have," Alexis gritted her teeth, "you've seen them yourself I bet."

"Don't patronise me! Is their island near to our location?"

"How am I supposed to answer that when I don't know even know where I am?"

"Havoc?"

Havoc smiled as she stabbed the last stitch out and watched blood seep steadily down Virgil's side to the ground, "well, that's the last one."

"He'll die, why do you need to know the location of the island!?" Alexis cried as tears ran down Virgil's cheeks.

"So I can take it! Now tell me!" His hand closed around her throat, "they erased my memory of the place, you'll help me get that memory back."

"Get your hands off her," Virgil croaked, "I'm the one you're punishing."

The Hood narrowed his eyes and released his hold leaving her coughing, "and I thought this would be easy."

Kayo sped through the jungle with the boys, everywhere they looked was green and dense, and there was still no signal registering on their comms channels, she brought her bike to a halt and the hoverbikes touched down gently beside her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Scott asked.

"This is hopeless, we've covered almost ten miles so far and haven't seen anything. I suggest we split off into pairs."

Gordon nodded, "I like that idea, but what if we need to contact each other, there's no signal?"

"At least if one of us finds something, there'll be two of us," Kayo looked ahead, "how should we split?"

Alan smirked at Gordon, "that's obvious Kayo, you go with Scott, and us two will go together."

Kayo smiled, "I was going to suggest differently, but alright."

"You're teasing!"

"Yeah, I am," she chuckled, "let's go. Keep your eyes open for anything. This is the first land base miles from nearby cities or towns."

Scott kicked his bike into gear, "break off, and look after each other ok? Gordon?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll look after the sprout."

"See ya," Scott rode off with Kayo leaving Gordon and Alan to go off in the other way.

"I suspect my uncle is behind this Scott, I've got a really bad feeling we're going to find him here."

"Why didn't you say anything back there?"

"We've got to be careful and quiet, I've just received a scan from John, there's a heat signal up ahead, and it's big."

"Kayo, why don't you ever tell me?"

Kayo sighed, "trust me on this."

"I always do," Scott answered with a small smile.

"Good, we're closing in," Kayo narrowed her eyes as she looked ahead where a purple object could be seen between the trees, "we're walking from here. Stop."

Scott powered down as Kayo's bike stopped in front of him, "is that what I think it is?"

Kayo nodded and pressed a finger to his lips, "you better be armed?"

"I don't like to be, but yes," he spoke under her fingers with a smirk.

Kayo kissed him quickly, "for luck. Let's go."

The Hood paced in front of Alexis as Havoc and Fuse continued to torture Virgil, she had told him about going to the island but not the location and he was beginning to lose his patience.

"I grow tired of this, tell me, or he dies!"

Havoc moved the knife close to Virgil's heart as Fuse held him tightly, "believe me, Alexis, I'll do it."

Alexis shook her head, "no, I can't."

"Havoc!"

Alexis watched as Havoc raised her hand, "no stop!" She screamed as the trio looked at her, "alright, it's in the Pacific," Virgil's head dropped, "I'm sorry."

"There we are. That was easy wasn't it? Finish the job Havoc."

"Yes sir," she stabbed Virgil's side and Alexis screamed as he fell forwards, "I'll get the cruiser ready. Fuse, come with me."

Kayo and Scott snarled, they had heard everything from outside.

"Take care of Fuse, I'll handle Havoc," Kayo whispered.

"FAB," Scott unholstered his stun gun.

The siblings left the shack and Fuse stopped walking as Havoc wiped her hands on her suit.

"That was wrong sis, we've never hurt someone before."

"Don't be a baby Fuse, things change. Now come on."

Fuse sighed then spotted Kayo, "Havoc, look out!"

Kayo launched herself at Havoc as Scott stunned Fuse with the gun causing him to fall to his knees, Havoc grabbed Kayo around the waist and threw her towards the shacks, a fight broke out quickly between the three of them and soon The Hood stormed out upon hearing the commotion.

"Kayo!? Why am I not surprised you're behind this?"

Kayo looked up from where she had Havoc pinned down on the ground, "because I don't let anyone threaten my family," at that moment a GDF flier appeared above them and touched down near the cruiser, The Hood made a break for it but Scott stunned him with the gun again.

Colonel Casey walked out of the flier and guards followed holding guns, "The Hood."

"But there's no signal, how did you get here?" Scott smiled as Fuse woke up to find himself surrounded by guards.

Gordon jogged down the ramp grinning, "we found a patch of signal, John got in contact and we tracked Shadow's bike."

Scott nodded, "we need to find Virgil, take care of them, Casey?"

"Of course," she turned to her officers, "get The Hood in cuffs and do not let him get away, defence squad take care of the Chaos Crew and search them."

Scott ran into the hut and heard crying from the floor, "Lexi?"

"Scott, save Virgil," she sobbed as Scott put his gun away.

Scott turned round to see his brother hunched over, blood pooled at his feet and his hands were tied behind his back, "Virgil!"

Kayo ran in with Gordon and Alan following, "the Chaos Crew are in cuffs, and...Virgil?"

"Untie Alexis one of you then help me!"

Kayo knelt beside Alexis and undid her ropes, "there. Are you ok?"

"Thank you," Alexis wrapped her arms around her and cried, "he interrogated us."

Kayo held Alexis tightly, "it's ok, he's been arrested, we won't see him again."

"He's lost a lot of blood Scott," Gordon bit his lip as he examined Virgil, "and his stitching has come undone again."

"We can't move him like this, we've only got hoverbikes. Wait here, I'll get help."

Gordon stood up as Kayo walked over with Alexis, "this is bad."

Alexis gasped, "is he dead?"

"No, and that's not going to happen," Gordon stroked Virgil's hair, "Virgil?"

"Gordo? Is that really you?"

"You bet, you ok?"

"How did you get here?"

"In Thunderbird 2, we picked up your emergency alarm."

"You, need to erase the hood's memories again. He knows the island's location," Virgil blinked hard as he felt himself passing out.

Kayo nodded, "I'm on it," and she ran out to find Scott.

"Where's Thunderbird 2?"

"First of all, stop talking, you're in a bad way. Second, she's fine," Gordon smiled as he looked down at Alan holding a cloth to the cut, "you're going to be ok big brother."

Scott walked back in with a medical officer, "the trio will have their memories erased. How is he, Gordon?"

"Weak, we need to get him to hospital."

"This is Jayden, he's a doctor."

"Hi guys, I can take Virgil with us if you'd like, I can try to slow the blood flow on the way?"

"Where's the nearest city to here?" Scott asked.

Alexis looked up, "we're in my neck of the woods. If we're on the South Island then the nearest hospital will be in Christchurch."

Scott nodded as Jayden stood up after checking Virgil's cut, "FAB, let's go. Alexis, go with the GDF, we'll follow in Thunderbird 2."

"I'll go in Shadow and meet you there," Kayo smiled, "I'll go to the hospital now and tell them you're coming."

"I'll get some guys and come back with a stretcher, get him comfortable," Jayden left the shack and went over to the GDF flier.

Scott wrapped his arms around Virgil suddenly and Alexis heard sobbing, "I'm sorry."

Gordon wrapped an arm around Alan's shoulders, "come on Al, let's get back to Thunderbird 2."

Alexis touched Scott's arm and realised it was him crying, "Scott?"

"Can I come with you guys?" The voice was filled with pain.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't say no."

Virgil smiled as he pressed his cheek to his brother's chest, "I'm ok Scotty, don't cry."

"Then don't scare me like that again," Scott sobbed before helping Virgil to his feet, he swayed slightly and he held him tightly, "I've got you."

Virgil gasped, "I'm not sure they're going to be able to stitch this up again."

"Of course they will," Scott smiled tearfully as he rubbed a spot of blood off Virgil's chin, "I'm going to let Gordon know I'm going with you guys."

The GDF staff came back in and Virgil was helped onto a stretcher as Scott went to tell Gordon he was going to the hospital, Alexis got on board the flier and sat next to Colonel Casey who smiled at her.

"I don't believe we've ever met, do you know the Tracys?"

Alexis smiled, "Virgil and I began dating at the start of this month more or less."

"I see," Casey smiled, "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this. You're not hurt are you?"

"Luckily not, it's only rope burns Colonel."

"Virgil will be fine, they're tough boys."

Scott sat beside Virgil's stretcher stroking his hand gently as he observed the bandages and morphine line hooked into his brother's arm, his eyes wandered to his face which was covered in scratches and a dark bruise forming on his cheek, "Jayden, is he going to be ok?"

Jayden smiled, "he'll be absolutely fine Scott, the tissue on his side is badly damaged but the stitchings he already had gave him a little protection."

Scott nodded as he looked back at his sleeping brother, "I knew this would happen."

"If you don't mind me saying, this wasn't your fault."

"No this time it was, we should've known the Hood would go after these two again," Scott sighed, "however, thanks for coming."

"You're lucky that your brother got a signal, that forest is dense, nothing can get through most of the time."

"I know, it could've been much worse," Scott turned back to Virgil with a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jayden stood up and left Scott alone in the medical bay.

"Scott calling base?" Scott touched his IR symbol.

"Scotty, how is Virgil?" Grandma asked, "John and I are on our way to Christchurch, the GDF will sort out the Hood's plane and Chaos Cruiser after this has been sorted."

"He's alright grandma, just a little beaten up," Scott ran his finger gently across the bruise on Virgil's cheek, "they weren't holding anything back this time."

Grandma smiled tenderly, "just look after him Scott, we'll meet you there."

"FAB. Thunderbird 1 out," Scott sighed unhappily as he held Virgil's hand in his, "dad would be so angry with me if he knew this had happened, I'll never forgive myself."

Virgil blinked hearing sobbing beside him and squeezed Scott's hand, "Scott?"

"Virg?"

"I heard what, you said. Dad wouldn't be mad at you," Virgil smiled wearily up at him.

"We should have known that the Chaos Crew would have another go at you two, especially since you were injured already," Scott blinked and a tear fell onto Virgil's hand.

Virgil watched the tear roll off his skin and smiled, "what would Alan say if he knew how much you were crying right now?"

Scott sighed, "why did you let them hurt you?"

"Because I didn't want The Hood to find the island again," Virgil winced, "I'd rather be beaten to a pulp then all of you get attacked."

"You have been beaten to a pulp," Scott said softly as he stroked a tuft of black hair across Virgil's forehead.

"No wonder I feel like crap," Virgil smirked.

"That would be because you've been torn up again."

"What's going to happen to the Chaos Crew?"

Scott felt the carrier touch down, "they'll have their memories erased then hopefully they'll be rehabilitated. The Hood won't be allowed out for years," he heard voices outside the door of the medical bay, "I believe we've arrived."

"Where are we?"

"Christchurch, the GDF came to help us."

Virgil nodded, "where's Alexis?"

"With Colonel Casey, she's alright, just a little shaken up."

"Thanks, Scott."

"For what?"

"Coming to get us."

Scott smiled, "anytime big guy, I'm just glad you didn't crash."

It wasn't long before Virgil found himself in another hospital bed and was booked in for a blood transfusion after losing so much in the shack, the GDF had gone with the Chaos Crew and the Hood locked up on board to be taken to their holding cells back in the States.

Grandma stroked Virgil's head as she tutted, "can you stop getting yourself hurt Virgil?"

Virgil smiled, "I'll try, but I was trying to keep Alexis safe."

"I'm sorry. I completely failed, I just couldn't stand to see you get tortured anymore," Alexis sighed but felt Scott's hand on her shoulder.

"You did all you could."

"They were going to stab him, I had to spill the beans, as the saying goes," she sighed, "will their minds be erased successfully?"

Scott nodded, "it worked last time, don't worry."

"You won't be here long Virgil, but you'll have more stitches, not to mention a new scar for your face," Grandma teased.

"Great," Virgil moaned, "as if one wasn't enough."

"I think it's cute," Alexis smiled, "and you're still attractive to me."

Gordon smirked, "you got lucky there Virgil."

"Very funny," Virgil replied sarcastically.

"Mr Tracy, we're going to take you into surgery now," the doctor turned to the gathered family, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room, we'll come and tell you when he's out."

Grandma nodded, "thank you, come on you lot. Virgil will be well looked after."

Alexis sat with the family in a private waiting room, she too had received treatment but for minor scratches and shock, an hour had passed already and she stirred her coffee slowly, looking around she noticed she wasn't the only one.

"Cheer up, your brother will be fine," Grandma smiled at the four brothers.

Alan nodded, "I've never seen him looking so pale."

"He lost a lot of blood, but that's all."

Suddenly the doors opened and Lady Penelope walked into the waiting room, her blonde hair was tied into a tight bun and she wore a leather jacket matching a pair of leather trousers.

"What's happened? I got a report from the GDF."

Gordon couldn't hide his delight, "Penny, they got in touch with you?"

"As you recall, I do work with you, and you do remember me telling you that I care for all of you don't you?" Penelope hid a smirk as Gordon pouted then sat down opposite them, "where's Virgil?"

"That's who is in surgery, he and Alexis got attacked again."

"Alexis?" Penelope looked across at the woman sitting beside Scott, "ah, I'm sorry, we haven't been formally introduced," she held her hand out, "Lady Penelope."

"Alexis Ivory, pleased to meet you, I'm Virgil's girlfriend."

Penelope dropped the aristocracy characteristic briefly, "that's so sweet, it's about time he found someone."

Alexis smiled, "that's that these guys said."

"That's because it's true," Gordon grinned.

"What did The Hood do?"

"He held Virgil and I under interrogation and tortured him until I told him what he wanted to know, he was going to kill him so I cracked," Alexis sighed, "I don't know if those stitches will ever heal."

"Of course they will."

"Miss Ivory?" A nurse walked in smiling.

"Yes?"

"Mr Tracy is awake, the operation was a success, he's going to be ok."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, "can I go to see him?"

"Of course, but please don't crowd him," she added as she looked around at the five boys, Kayo, Grandma and Lady Penelope, "he's very tired."

Virgil smiled as his family walked into his room and he took Alexis' hands in his as she sat down on the edge of his bed, "hey sweetheart," he said softly.

"Are you getting deja vu from this?" Alexis chuckled before smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Gordon asked.

"A little woozy, but I'll be ok. They've had to restitch the bullet wound and I have internal bruising, I guess I'll have to be off more missions."

"You guess correctly," Scott folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not allowed solid food this time due to how much blood I lost, and the recovery time I'll need."

"You can stay at my house, my mum makes amazing soup, or come to live with me as I study?"

Scott smiled, "I think he should stay on the island with us Alexis, to keep him out of trouble."

Penelope gasped suddenly, "I have the very thing you need Alexis," she reached into her bag and brought out a tiny pin, "wear this at all times."

"Are you tracking me?" Alexis was slightly horrified, "I don't want to be tracked."

"It's a locator, it'll only register if you're in danger, or if Virgil wants to check on you."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't make me feel any more easy about this."

"Trust me, it doesn't have visual or anything like that."

"Alright, if it's for my safety, I suppose it's a good idea," Alexis felt Virgil squeeze her hands, "I just don't want to leave Virgil."

"You're coming to the end of your studies aren't you? Then we can plan the future," Virgil smiled at her.

"The future?"

"I think I sense another sibling joining us," Kayo whispered to Scott as she looped her arm around his.

"Perhaps."


	11. Recoveries

A week had passed since the confrontation with the Chaos Crew and Alexis had returned to her studies and student accommodation, her recital was drawing ever closer and she was working extra hard in the evenings to learn her pieces by heart using Virgil's technique, Virgil wasn't on missions but instead rather spent a lot of time monitoring them from his father's desk much to Grandma and Scott's objections, he was currently at the said desk calling about the mission his brothers were on out in Japan.

"Scott, how's it going?"

"It's fine Virgil, now please stop checking in, you should be resting."

"Resting is boring."

Scott frowned, "Virg, I'm telling you this because I care about you, don't push yourself."

"Says the guy who pushes himself all the time," Virgil sighed, "fine, just let me know when you're on the way home."

"FAB. Thunderbird 1 out."

"FAB," Virgil checked the calendar on his phone and counted the days until Alexis' recital, it was still two weeks away for her, but to him, it felt like a lifetime, "I miss you, Lexi."

"Hey Virg," Kayo jumped down from the balcony.

"Kayo! How long have you been up there?"

"Long enough to hear your mourning."

"I'm not mourning."

Kayo laughed, "want to go for a walk? You look like you need to clear your mind."

"That's not a bad idea, but do not take me climbing."

"As if," Kayo smiled, "I know how fragile you are at the moment."

"Very funny," he stood up from the desk and followed Kayo down to the pool and onto the beach path, "how come you weren't needed on the mission?"

Kayo shrugged, "it's a standard earthquake rescue, and with the Chaos Crew locked up, my job has got a lot easier recently."

"I bet."

Kayo hummed in agreement as they reached the beach and she kicked off her shoes, "so, you and Alexis, do you think that will last?"

Virgil looked out to the horizon, "I hope so," then he huffed, "let me guess, you're still not sure about it?"

"I want what's best for you Virgil, and if that's Alexis then that's settled, but if she hurts you I'm getting her back."

Virgil laughed, "yeah, I remember what you did to that girl who hurt John in school."

"I'm not proud of that moment."

"I am. That's when we first became scared of you."

"Scared of me?"

"And incidentally the day we began calling you Kayo instead of Tanusha."

Kayo smiled, "I do prefer Kayo to Tanusha I have to admit," she sighed, "I can't believe you and Alexis fell so fast for each other."

Virgil nodded as he sat back against a large rock which marked the end of the main beach, "music is the sign of love."

"There's something else, I can tell. What is it?"

"Luck."

"No that's not it."

"Then you tell me?"

Kayo sat down beside him, "I think it's slight loneliness."

Virgil smiled, "maybe, but she found me not the other way around. Had I not gone into that music shop, I'm not sure we would have met."

"It's a good thing you went on holiday then," Kayo leant against his shoulder as she watched the sun begin to set, "I'm sorry my uncle did this to you."

"It'll heal."

"That's not the point, I should've stopped him that night when I came to the bar. I was in disguise and didn't do anything, he should've been locked up securely that night," Kayo sighed, "I'm sorry, this was my fault."

Virgil wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, "it's not, I'm glad you came to the bar that night. If you hadn't, anything could have happened to me."

The two sat together in comfortable silence as they watched the sunset and the sky turn pink, the sound of rumbling filled the air and they looked up to see Thunderbird 1 and 2 fly overhead returning home.

"They're back, shall we go?" Virgil raked sand through his fingers.

"Sure, this sand isn't too comfortable," she chuckled as she helped him to his feet noticing him wince, "still hurting?"

"It just twinges when I move, don't worry."

"Alright, but tell us if the pain changes at all," she looked at him in concern but Virgil simply nodded.

Scott was in the lounge playing his guitar on the sofa when Virgil and Kayo returned to the house, "where have you two been?"

"Watching the sunset, it was quite amazing tonight," Kayo sat down beside him and leant against his arm.

"Are you ok Virgil?" Scott asked after sharing a kiss with Kayo.

Virgil nodded as he sat down at his piano, "just aches, but it's getting better. How was the mission?"

"Difficult at times, but we got everyone to safety and there were no severe casualties, Gordon and Alan are pretty tired, so they've gone to bed."

"Good, I was worried about this one," he looked down at the keys and began to play, "is Thunderbird 2 ok?"

Scott laughed, "she's fine, I think Gordon just panicked that time or was distracted. I blame Alan."

"That's rather mean," Kayo said with a frown, "they work well together."

"Most of the time," Scott smirked at her, "we all have moments though," he began to duet with the piano music Virgil was playing and he smiled at him.

Up on Thunderbird 5, John had been keeping an eye on the Chaos Crew's situation and was more than surprised to see that the rehabilitation program had been a success, or at least partly a success.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy island?" John opened a link with home and smiled as his siblings came into view around the piano, "sorry to interrupt the music session."

Scott hopped down from his father's desk where he had been sitting on playing, "no worries John, what's up?"

"I have some interesting news about the Chaos Crew."

Virgil rested his hands on his knees, "and what's that?"

"Well, it seems like Fuse's rehabilitation worked completely, he's just got a job with the GDF."

"And Havoc?" Kayo raised an eyebrow.

"Not so good I'm afraid, she seems to still remember the attack, or at least who she attacked."

"Me then?"

John nodded, "I'm sorry Kayo. I'll keep an eye on the situation, Casey isn't taking any chances with the Hood, he's locked up."

"Securely?"

"Yes, very securely. They want to interrogate him themselves, then they'll erase his mind, completely."

"Where are they keeping Havoc then?" Scott asked.

"In their holding cells, they don't trust her yet."

Virgil frowned, "I don't like this, Fuse could be faking his innocence, he could still be working for Havoc somehow."

"I don't think so, the mind sweep works pretty well apparently, it worked for The Mechanic."

Scott nodded, "that's true, well it's something I guess, as long as they don't come after us again. I trust Havoc was searched for any cloning devices?"

"She was, that's the first thing Casey looked for."

"Good, it would be nice to just forget about them completely."

"Where would the fun be then?" Kayo said smugly.

"I hope you're joking?" John asked.

"No, she's not."

"Well, anyway, I guess we should just keep an eye out. How's Alexis, Virgil?"

Virgil smiled, "she's fine, I'm really looking forward to seeing her recital, you're all invited by the way."

"She wants all of us there?" Kayo crossed her arms.

"Apparently. You've saved her life more than once and she likes all of you."

Scott smiled, "sounds good, let's just hope we don't have an emergency that day."

"I won't be able to go if that happens," Virgil frowned.

"We'd cover for you, I'll put John in Thunderbird 2 if I have to," Scott replied winking at John who raised an eyebrow in response.

"That's considerate but I really can't wait to get back to my bird."

Scott nodded, "it's going to be a while before that happens."

"I know."

"How is the stitch coming along?" John asked.

"It's slow going this time John, there won't be a scar there for a while, my cheek is still bruised and it's been a week."

John smiled, "you're looking better than you did."

"Thanks," Virgil chuckled, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should, we didn't recognise you in the hospital," Kayo smiled sympathetically, "think you'll be going on vacation again any time soon?"

"Ha, I don't think so, not without going in disguise."

"If my uncle gets out again, I'm taking him down."

Scott sighed, "that's not your job Kayo, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I won't let him hurt one of us again, he's crossed a line. He once told me that when it comes to family, he won't hurt any of you. That was a lie."

"No offence sweetheart, but why doesn't that come as a surprise to you?"

"I thought there was a little bit of good in him, but I guess I was wrong."

John looked down sadly at her, "you've got us Kayo, and that's all you need."

"Thanks, John."

Virgil yawned, "I'm going to hit the hay, call me if there's a mission."

Scott frowned as Virgil stood up, "absolutely not, if you're asleep I'm leaving you like that."

"We'll see," Virgil left the lounge sleepily and unlocked his phone seeing a message from Alexis to call him, he opened his door and stretched out on the seat beside the balcony, "hey Lexi," he smiled as her hologram floated above the futon he was sat on.

"Virgil, hey. It's good to see you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just missing you."

"I'm coming to see you soon though, how are the pieces coming along?"

"I'm getting there, I'm stuck on one piece."

"Are you following the technique I showed you?"

"Yes, how could I forget it?"

Virgil smiled as he looked over towards his keyboard, "which piece is it?"

Alexis sighed, "Chopin's Polonaise."

Virgil got up and moved to his keyboard leaving Alexis' hologram watching him, "it's not that difficult."

"Says the concert pianist," Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Who is the one studying to become a concert pianist?" Virgil fired back which made her laugh, "is it one particular section or the whole thing?"

"It's the introduction, if I freak out on that then the whole thing will go wrong."

Virgil began to play, keeping his eyes on her, "remember it in sections, you're just moving up chromatically until the main melody comes in."

"You make it look effortless, not to mention sound."

Virgil smirked as he played, "trust me, Lexi, you'll be fine," he lifted his hands from the keys and walked back to the futon, he stroked his finger across her hologram and sighed, "I wish you could feel holograms."

"I know, you'd think with the technology we have, it could be possible?" She reached out her hand as Virgil did the same but their images went through each other, "I need you here."

"I'm under house arrest, I'm not allowed out until your recital."

"Can't you sneak out?" Alexis suggested with a shrug.

Virgil chuckled, "have you ever tried escaping off an island before? I have traps called siblings," he sighed, "I'd do anything to be with you there, but I simply can't, I'm sorry."

"I know, am I allowed over?"

"I would have to enquire about that, but I doubt it simply down to regulations."

"But Virgil, you said I was welcome anytime?"

"Alright, I'll ask tomorrow," he yawned, "I'll get Scott to fly out."

"Virgil, go to sleep, you look knackered."

"I'm fine honey."

"That's a lie, now go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow."

Virgil smiled as he picked up his phone and walked over to the bed, "I love you so much, Lexi."

Alexis felt her heart flutter, "really?"

"Yes, after all you've done for me lately, and in a way keeping my family safe, I owe you my life."

"Think nothing of it, I've never been more happy with someone than I am with you."

"You make me feel the same way. Sleep well, Lexi."

"And you, I love you too," Alexis sighed happily as he blew her a kiss, "I wish it was a real one."

"The next time we meet, I'll take your breath away with them," he smiled then reluctantly hung up the call, yawning he got undressed from his casuals into a pair of shorts and turned the lights off remotely as he got into bed listening to the distant waves hitting the beach. Scott and Kayo stayed in the lounge playing dominos, they knew it was late but an offer of hot chocolate and Scott's recently baked cookies won the prize for staying up.

"I'm worried about him Scott," Kayo moved a domino to block Scott's.

"I know, I'm worried too, he's healing but it's taking ages."

"I wonder if it's more damaged than we thought to begin with."

Scott laid a block down changing the direction, "the hospital would have said something, plus we told them that he had been hurt before."

"By a bullet, this time it was a knife."

"What are you getting at?"

Kayo took a cookie off the plate, "suppose it's internal bleeding, or he's still wounded inside?"

"They told us he had damaged tissue, but I don't think there was anything else," he paused with a smirk, "I win again."

Kayo sat back hugging her knees to her stomach, "I think he should go back to the hospital, the one he went to first."

"We'll get Brains to take a look tomorrow, our scans will show us if there's a problem," Scott moved onto the sofa beside her and pulled her to his side gently, "this is Virgil we're talking about."

Kayo looked up at him with a smile then rested her head under his chin, "I suppose so."

"First one to five?"

"You've already won three games!" Kayo laughed as she pushed him.

"Alright, what about six?"

"That's fairer."

Scott kissed her forehead then sat back opposite her as he shuffled the bricks on the table, "how are you feeling after all of this? We've all been talking about Virgil and Alexis, but I always forget that the Hood affects you."

"I hate him, Scott, I'd be so happy if I wasn't related to him, but then I wouldn't be a Kyrano. I can't escape my name."

Scott smirked, "not yet anyway."

Kayo arranged the seven bricks in her hand, "we've talked about this, it's too early to be thinking of marriage, and besides we've said it would be weird being together whilst living with your brothers."

"I know but," he sighed, "I've dated a lot of girls in the past, no don't frown at me, but none of them has made me feel the way I do with you." Kayo smiled fondly as she sipped her chocolate, "and I don't think that's going to change any time soon, not unless you have a really hot cousin."

Kayo gasped with a laugh and threw a cushion at him, "you're such a brat!" She put her mug down with a giggle then stood up to press the button which would close the glass windows across the lounge, "my affections aren't going to change either, I know you think I like that GDF captain but I don't, he treated me like dirt the first time we met, and I base my fondness on first appearances, so," she cut off as she looked at the eldest, "Scott?"

Scott looked up from where he was kneeling, "Kayo?"

"No, don't do this!"

"Will you marry me?"

Kayo's hands flew to her mouth as she looked down at the glistening white jewel in the box, "I thought I said we'd discuss this?" She whispered.

"It doesn't have to be immediately, not even next year, I just want you in my life forever."

"I would be anyway."

"Is that a yes?"

Kayo sighed then nodded, "of course it is, I love you, Scotty," she smiled gleefully as he got to his feet and pulled her into his arms, they kissed passionately and Scott felt tears fall onto his hands on her hips, she looked at his face inches from hers and smiled, "but we can't rush it, not at the moment."

Scott kissed her lips again then replied, "no, we'll wait for all the drama to finish," he held her hand, "does this mean you won't wear it?"

"Of course I'll wear it, but I won't say it's an engagement ring, I'll put it on the other finger for now," Kayo smiled as he slid it onto her fourth, "how did you get my measurements?"

"When you were sleeping, it's almost impossible to wake you up sometimes."

"I definitely want to sleep now," she winked and Scott chuckled.

"I get your meaning," he scooped her up into his arms and walked to his room, he pushed the door open and let it swing shut behind them as they took off each other's clothes before falling onto the bed, Scott pulled kayos hairband out slowly as he kissed her running his fingers through the dark waves flowing down her back, her hands caressed his back stroking the muscles in his arms and around to his stomach finding the six-pack under her touch, she gasped feeling his hand cupped under her knee as his other hand wrapped around her waist and Scott turned the dimmer light off plunging the room into darkness and moans of pleasure.

Virgil sat at the kitchen table with his younger brothers the next morning, all three of them were smirking and continued to do so as Scott and Kayo entered the kitchen their hands in each other's pockets.

"I might need some help getting my wall back up guys," Virgil winked at Gordon.

"Not until you help with mine, it's more urgent!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "what's going on?"

"We could ask you the same question," Alan leant on his hand.

"That was quite a party you two were having last night," Gordon smirked.

Kayo blushed scarlet, "I really hate living with you guys sometimes."

"We don't," Alan squeaked which made Virgil laugh.

"We're you trying to listen to us?"

Gordon shook his head, "oh my god no, I was asleep, to begin with, and so was Alan."

"I was reading," Virgil smiled, "we weren't listening to you."

"Good," Kayo slipped her hand out of Scott's pocket and sat down at the table as Scott poured her out a coffee.

Virgil's eyes spied the ring on her right hand, he caught her frown and decided to not bring it up, "Scott, could I ask a favour from you?"

"Uh huh?"

"Could you pick Alexis up from her campus today please?"

"Awh Virgie is missing his girl," Gordon smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I am, what's the problem with that? You're always missing Penny."

"Oooh he's got you there," Alan laughed.

"Touché."

Scott smiled, "no problem, what time does she finish?"

"Four."

"I'll take off at three."

"Thanks, brother."

"Did you talk to her last night?"

"Yeah, she's stuck on a piece for her recital, I was thinking of giving her a piano lesson."

Kayo smiled, "awh, sweet. Scott is teaching me the guitar."

Scott nodded, "but you're so impatient, it's going to take a while."

Kayo shrugged as she picked up her mug, "I'll get it."

Scott kissed the top of her head, "I know."

Later that morning Virgil went down to the pool where Scott was swimming and settled back on a sun lounger, his tanned chest shone in the light minus the white line of fading stitches along his stomach, Scott got out of the pool and smiled when his brother threw him a towel.

"Thanks, Virg."

"No problem," he ran a finger along the stitch line with a wince.

"You ok there?"

"Yeah, it just hurts."

Scott sat back in a lounger beside Virgil as he dried off, "Virg, Kayo and I think you should go back to the hospital just to check the wound."

"It's fine Scott, it's just internal bruising, that's what I was told in Christchurch."

"Are you sure that's all it is? Brains can do a scan."

"I'm pretty confident that there's nothing more than a bruise, Scott, don't worry ok?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't used to be like this did I?"

"Only since we started the organisation and dad disappeared."

Scott looked out ahead of him sadly, "it's only because I feel a responsibility for you guys now, dad told me that if anything happened to him, I was to look after you."

"He left when you were very young Scott, no teenager should have to almost become a father to four younger brothers, three of whom were under fifteen, yourself almost too."

Scott sighed, "if I knew he wasn't going to return for almost ten years, I would've done more for you guys."

Virgil looked across at him sorrowfully, "hey, don't say that. You did a great job, and no-one appreciates what you did more than Grandma, you looked after us whilst she dealt with losing her son. We've lost a lot in this family, losing mom being the most heartbreaking."

Those words cut through Scott's heart like a blade, "we should have never lost mom, if we hadn't gone skiing she would still be alive."

"We did Scott, and that can't be changed."

"Even then I wasn't there for you guys, Alan almost didn't make it either and where was I? Locking myself away from you guys when you needed me, when dad needed me," Scott's voice rose in frustration, "John's meltdown," he trailed off.

"That wasn't your fault Scott, come on you know that?" Noting his brother's bowed head he leant forwards, "Scott?"

Tear filled dark blue eyes gazed back at him, "I didn't help dad."

"Scott, you were only twelve, how were you know how to deal with a breakdown, I'm surprised we didn't all have one," he watched a tear roll slowly down his brother's cheek, "what's going on at the moment Scott? You're falling apart."

"I feel like I've let you and Alexis down. When Kayo told me the first time that The Hood found you, I should've put Casey on his trail and stopped him before he could hurt you, but I didn't."

Virgil watched his brother succumb to grief in front of him and he squeezed onto the sunbed wrapping his arms around him, "Scotty, I love you and you haven't let me down, ever. Alexis isn't hurt and I'm not either, let's put this behind us," he stroked his hand through his brother's wet hair, "you're the strong one, not me."

"But you are hurt, and I let it happen."

"No, you didn't. Scott, I swear I am going to hit you if you don't stop blaming yourself. If I wasn't ok, I would tell you," he smirked as he rested his chin on Scott's head, "and I know that you proposed to Kayo."

"Dammit," Scott sniffed, "how did you find out?"

"Kayo's grin and the ring on her other hand. Congratulations."

Scott smiled as he sat up and wiped his eyes, "thanks."

"Are you up for flying out later? I can tell Alexis that you're not."

"No, I'll be fine. I just needed to get that off my chest, thanks, Virgil."

"Good."

Later that day Virgil watched Scott take off in his jet to pick Alexis up from campus, Alan was on a mission with Kayo in Thunderbird 3 leaving him and Gordon on the island, they walked into the kitchen together and found Max assisting Grandma with the cooking.

"You heard Alexis was coming over then?" Gordon grinned then stepped back hastily as Grandma threatened him with a wooden spoon.

"I know what you mean by that, don't be cheeky, young man."

Virgil laughed, "Scott's just gone to get her, what are you making?"

"I was thinking of a casserole, is she a vegetarian?"

"No, and I can confirm that when we had tapas. We had meat dishes."

"Good, I'm going to put a flatbread on too."

Gordon licked his lips, "this already sounds great."

"I hope so, what time is she arriving?"

"Well she finishes at four, it won't take Scott too long to get back so I'd say probably five. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Virgil smiled and turned to the steps leading up to the lounge.

Gordon shrugged as Grandma raised an eyebrow, "is he ok son?"

"I think so."

"Ohh I just remembered he can't have solids yet!"

Gordon patted her shoulder, "I'll take care of that."

"Don't poison him."

"I'll just make him soup, I wouldn't do that to him when he's injured inside already," Gordon looked up to the ceiling as he heard piano chords echoing through the wood, "one more week and he'll be better."

Virgil was still playing when Scott's jet returned to the island and Thunderbird 3 slotted back into her hangar under the roundhouse, any move he made hurt but this was his instrument and no pain would prevent him from expressing himself, he closed his eyes and bit his lip ignoring his side hurting as he swayed on the stool and Alexis stopped at the entrance to the lounge as the music pulled her feet to the floor, Scott nudged her gently with a smile then walked down to the kitchen to join the others who had made their way there separately. Alexis walked round to the piano hating the sound of her heels on the polished hardwood, she didn't want to disrupt the music coming out of the grand piano, she cleared her throat gently and Virgil's foot slipped off the pedal as he looked up at her.

"Lexi!"

Alexis wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her gently across his knees, "hey sweetheart," she gasped suddenly as his lips pressed against hers stealing her breath away as he had promised, she stroked the back of his head feeling the softness of his hair under her touch and snogged him harder breathing deeply through her nose, the kiss broke for a moment and she laughed, "you weren't kidding."

"I've really missed you," he pressed his forehead against hers and she smiled.

"I've missed you too."

"You hungry?"

"For a starter, but you're my main course."

Virgil cocked his head to the side, "I thought I was your dessert?"

"It depends what we're having first," she slid off his lap as she stood up, "you're looking much better."

"You being here has made me feel a lot better that's for sure, and you're looking fabulous as always."

"Meh, just something I threw on this morning," Alexis looked down at her dark blue top over a pair of black jeans topped off with a pair of beige coloured heeled boots, "nothing fancy."

"I think you look gorgeous."

"As do you," she ran her hands down his grey top and eyed his ripped jeans, "I see you've gone for the rock look."

Virgil laughed, "you can say it, just scruffy," he looped his arm around hers as they walked down to the kitchen.

"No, rugged, just how I like you."

Alexis sat down at the table after hugging the boys, "thanks for having me back."

"Well since you've begun dating our brother, it would be cruel to keep you apart," Gordon winked.

"How are studies going?" Kayo asked.

"Great apart from the recital preparation, I would love it if you guys came. Of course, if there's a mission, I won't make you."

"Are you sure?" Scott smiled, "there are five of us, seven if you count Brains and Grandma."

"If there are some people in the audience I know, I'll feel more confident. I get stage fright sometimes."

Virgil smiled at her, "you won't get stage fright, you know what you're doing, stop saying that you don't."

Alan chuckled, "before I flew Thunderbird 3 I was convinced I would never be able to work alongside my brothers, but I thought of every button like a game console and now I know my ship backwards."

"You think of Thunderbird 3 like a game?" Scott stared across at him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"How much concentration do you have on the real world?"

"I'd say about 85%."

"Where's the rest on?"

"Not staling in space basically, but to back up I don't think this was about me," he smiled at Alexis, "I don't know how the piano works but think of your performance as a game."

Virgil raised an eyebrow and gave his youngest brother a rather unimpressed frown, "it's not like a game Alan, it's a little more complicated."

"How so? You're moving your hands, remembering moves and music whilst keeping a pace going."

Gordon nodded, "no offence Virgil, but he's kinda hit the nail on the head."

Brains helped himself to a slice of bread, "if you d-don't mind me saying, you could think of the recital like a p-practice session, but challenge yourself to only play a piece once, uh all the way through."

Alexis smiled gratefully, "you're all so kind to be helping me with this, but it's my own nerves I have to get over when the day comes and sadly I can't really prepare for those."

"Of course you can dear, you won't believe how nervous these boys get before they have to go out on missions. I've seen many a panic attack," Grandma chuckled as she received looks of wide eyes.

"That does make me feel a little better."

Gordon smirked at Scott, "well Virgil gets the most nervous, I can't blame him though, I mean owww!" He cut off as Virgil's foot made connection with his shin, "I was giving you a compliment, and I've been extra nice to you, I made you soup!"

"It didn't sound like one," Scott shrugged as he took a piece of bread off the board, "how are you Alexis? I mean after the attack."

"Just scratches are left now, people were very worried at university after they found my car but not me last week, luckily nothing was stolen. The only injuries I had were bruises and rope burns, Virgil took the blow for me," she glanced at her wrist that was still scratched by the rope, "and that shouldn't have been the case."

"Don't worry about it," Virgil smiled at her.

"Dinner was lovely Grandma Tracy."

"Ah dear, call me Sally."

Alexis smiled, "will do. You know, I do believe it's my turn to invite you all to my house, my family home in New Zealand, it's the least I can do."

"You live in New Zealand?" Scott asked, "I would have guessed England."

Alexis laughed, "that's because of my accent, I was born in England but I moved to New Zealand in my young teens, we chose Auckland for my dad's business and my Mum's retirement."

"Retirement?"

"She used to be a gymnast, all the money comes from my brother and father now, although my mother occasionally does some coaching, she got the New Zealand gymnast team into gold at the last Olympics in 2056."

Virgil smiled warmly across at Gordon, "our brother's last games."

"You were in the Olympics!?"

Gordon nodded, "I'll get my medal, hang on."

"Now you've done it," Kayo chuckled, "he'll bring a whole box down of awards."

Gordon returned a few minutes later and handed his gold medal across to her, "butterfly stroke."

"Wow, this is amazing Gordon."

"Thanks, represented the States in the States," Gordon grinned, "I'm the only one of us to have a sporting achievement."

"Competitively you mean," Kayo smirked, "let's not forget I have a bronze in Taekwondo."

Grandma sighed, "I think we were finding out about Alexis, not showing off you lot?"

"Virgil brought it up in my defence," Gordon crossed his arms.

"What's your father's business?" Kayo asked as she pushed her plate away.

"He's a chiropractor, and that's how my parents met, my brother is studying to be a doctor."

"That's amazing," Scott smiled, "and you're the musician?"

"My father is too, I learned the piano and my father and I played duets together, he plays the cello in his spare time."

"Wow, only our mother was musical really," Gordon smiled.

"Your father was a good guitarist son, Grandpa Tracy taught him," Grandma replied as Virgil grinned, "and then he wooed your mother with it."

"Speaking of teaching. Alexis, would you like to go over that piece?"

"I'd love to."

Virgil smiled, "do excuse us, and thank you for the soup, Gordon."

"See, I am nice."

"Most of the time," Virgil stood up as Alexis slid off the stool then took his hand, "we'll be in the lounge but don't feel like you can't go in there."

Scott smiled as he watched them disappear upstairs, "anyone up for drinks by the pool?"


	12. Under the sea

**_Dis: Thank you for the follows and support, really means a lot to me_**

Alexis sat on the piano stool as Virgil pulled a footstool over beside it, he smiled at her then closed the book on the music stand.

"Hey!"

"Come on, you know this."

Alexis shot him a glare, "that's why I'm here sweetheart, because I don't."

"Just try."

Alexis sighed and placed her fingers on the keys, she pictured the music and began to play, she reached the middle of the introduction then sighed, "I can't remember it, Virgil."

"Of course you can."

"You just heard that I can't," she folded her arms.

"Without playing the bit you get stuck on, play to the main melody."

"Alright," Alexis restarted the piece and opened her eyes as she reached the section, she gulped but Virgil nudged her to keep going, she skipped over it and reached the final chromatic into the chords, "see?"

"It's only two bars."

Suddenly an alarm went off as John's hologram appeared above the table and the other siblings ran into the lounge, a couple of them were dripping from coming out of the pool and Alexis turned on the stool as she lifted her hands from the keys.

"I'm sorry Alexis, emergency," John smiled sympathetically.

"It's fine John."

"What's the situation?" Scott asked as he folded his arms.

"It's a strange one."

"Nothing is strange," Kayo shrugged.

John raised an eyebrow, "ok, well a parachutist is stuck in the French Polynesia Islands, specifically, the Marquesas area, they were trying out a new device and it went wrong."

Gordon frowned, "I can already see where this is going, and I can't take Thunderbird 4 in there."

"I understand, but they're stuck and injured."

Scott nodded, "I'll get out there, Gordon follow in Thunderbird 2 and bring 4 just in case."

Gordon scratched the back of his head, "I can't do this, I don't have the experience," he looked up at Virgil, "I need you."

Scott paused mid-spin on the platform, "no way! Virgil, you can't."

"It's only advice, I won't do the rescue."

"Scott, I need advice regards to using the grabs, if I can't use Thunderbird 4 then I'll need technical help, Virgil knows Thunderbird 2 inside out."

Scott sighed, "alright, but do not push yourself, Virgil."

"I won't."

"FAB, Thunderbirds are Go."

Alexis smiled as Virgil got up from the footstool, "look after yourself."

Virgil cupped her chin in his hands as he kissed her, "I will."

Kayo smiled as Virgil followed Gordon to the passenger elevator, "welcome to my world, Alexis."

"And what's that?"

"Waiting for them to come back."

Thunderbird 2 levelled out over the South Pacific and Virgil turned to Gordon who was piloting, to the second eldest's amusement, rather nervously.

"Ok Gordon, I won't pilot but if you need any advice, just ask."

"I will, is this a job for the grabs?"

"No, not unless you want to crush our victim?"

Gordon bit his lip, "the chair harness then?"

Virgil shrugged, "I guess you could call it that, yes."

"Alright then, I hope Scott has arrived."

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1?"

"Speak of the Devil," Virgil smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Scott smirked.

"What state are they in?"

"Pretty scratched up Virgil, I'm with them now and Thunderbird 1 is on autopilot, you'll see her when you arrive."

"FAB. We don't have much of an option other than to send the seat harness down and see what we can do there. Just keep them hydrated and relaxed."

"Will do, over and out."

Gordon sighed, "you're already taking over."

"I'm sorry Gordon, it's just what I'm used to."

"It doesn't matter, just advise me on how to go about this, we can't go too close to the reef."

"Understood. What do we do then?"

"Keep Thunderbird 2 high and lower the harness down."

"Gordon, the claw isn't that long, you know that from that time I had to take Thunderbird 2 underwater."

"Yeah, that was ridiculous," Gordon snorted.

"At least it worked, don't bash her too badly," he looked ahead then smiled to himself, "besides, it was your girlfriend's idea."

Gordon blushed, "she's not my girlfriend, not really."

"Sure, but you don't deny that you like her and want her to be yours?"

"Oh shut up. Standby, we're approaching."

"FAB, good luck little brother, I'll keep Thunderbird 2 steady."

"I won't tell Scott."

"I'm only autopiloting. I won't move," Virgil slid into the pilot's seat as Gordon opened the cabin door, "I promise."

"Lower the grabs as far as they'll go, if it doesn't work we'll have to think of a plan B."

"Understood, see you."

Gordon nodded then closed the door behind him as he ran down to the module, the engines buzzed around him and he locked his harness to the chair, "open the doors, Virgil."

"Are you secure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, hold on tight," Virgil pressed a button on the left panel, the next thing he saw was the holo image showing the claw lowering and Thunderbird 4's symbol hovering alongside symbolising his brother attached to it.

Scott looked up then to the parachute victim, "you'll be safe in no time Mick."

"Thank you, I shouldn't have come out here."

"You can't always trust parachutes, believe me," Scott smiled then looked back at the claw which had stopped, "oh no."

Gordon swore to himself, "Virgil, we've come up short, what now?"

"First, less of the language, and second, we have to go lower."

"Any lower and Thunderbird 2's jets will disturb the water, the coral is so close to the surface."

Virgil hummed thoughtfully, "alright, we need to try a different harness. Scott, is there any way you can use your jet pack?"

"With difficultly Virgil, but yes. What's your plan?"

"If you help our victim up to the harness, we can take him up in two journeys. How badly is he injured?"

"Not critically, twisted ankle and scratched up."

"It's all we can do Scott, if we damage the coral in any way we'll have to pay for it," Gordon hung onto the harness as he looked down at the small island.

Scott nodded, "alright. Mick, hold on tight to me and do not let go."

Mick smiled, "you've got it."

"Lower the harness as low as it will go, Virgil," Gordon looked up at Thunderbird 2's belly.

"FAB, keep it steady Gordon. When Scott approaches, I want you holding on too."

"Don't worry about me, if I fall I'll aim for the depths."

Virgil narrowed his eyes despite knowing Gordon couldn't see him, "don't joke like that."

"Alright alright. Scott, we're ready."

"FAB, coming up to you now," Scott held Mick tightly in his arms and gave control over to Virgil to navigate the pack up to the harness, "adjust the thrust slightly Virgil, we're almost at the first line of chairs."

"On it," Virgil sat back as he moved his finger gently across his wrist controller showing Scott's icon, "target met."

"It's over to Gordon now," Scott smiled as his younger brother took Mick from him and gently lowered him into a seat securing him with the arm restraints, "returning to Thunderbird 1."

"FAB Scott, we'll run a couple of medical tests and drop him off at the nearest hospital, see you back at the ranch."

"Anything you want me to tell Alexis?"

Virgil smiled as the harness retracted into the module and he shut the doors, "just that I love her."

Scott rolled his eyes, "you can tell her that yourself. Thunderbird 1 out."

Gordon helped Mick up to the cockpit using the central lift, "if it's any consolation buddy, we think your parachute idea was amazing."

"Not so amazing now that's it's torn up and in pieces, I had to jettison the main engine."

"Engine?"

"I was testing out a system which would allow me to pilot the parachute before landing, it malfunctioned as I was flying over the Pacific and I had to let it go, next thing I know I'm hurtling out of control and aiming for land, then the chute dragged me under the water and I had to cut myself free, I managed to drag myself onto that beach across the coral and make contact with your organisation."

Gordon stared at him as they reached the cockpit, "are you telling me that your parachute is somewhere within that coral reef?"

"It is quite possible. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing, umm just sit there and rest I'll just check your ankle. Virgil, plot a course for the nearest hospital."

"John has already sent me the details of one, it's ten minutes away."

"Good, I'm just going to check Mick's physical health, let's go."

Virgil fired the engines as gently as he could and they left the islands, his side twinged slightly and he gasped causing Gordon to look round, "I'm alright Gordo, continue working."

"Let me know if you need me to fly."

"Will do."

Thunderbird 2 touched down at the hospital and it wasn't long before their rescue victim was safely inside, as Virgil handed control back to Gordon he couldn't ignore the fact that something was bothering the aquanaut.

"Gordon, you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

"We need to go back to the reef."

"Why?"

"There's a possibility Mick has left his parachute in the water, we can't let it become a hazard to the wildlife there."

Virgil frowned, "that's not our job Gordon."

"Clean up is, and it won't take long."

"And how are you going to get down there?"

"I'll swim."

"No you won't, you saw what happened to Mick when he hit the coral."

"Virgil, this is serious, do you want a parachute to end up in a turtle's stomach?"

"Of course not."

"Then let me do this, I'll be careful, you know how good a swimmer I am."

Virgil sighed as he plotted a route back to the reef, "alright, but what do I tell Scott?"

"To mind his own business, this is something I have to do."

"I can't tell him that, he'll put me in a headlock."

"I'll save you from it, just don't tell him I'm saving a reef."

"Dammit Gordon, but you owe me big time, I'm supposed to be spending time with Alexis today you know?"

"I know I know, but I'm sure she'll understand," Gordon grinned, "I mean she loves you, so sweeten the deal by telling her you're rescuing dolphins or something."

Virgil chuckled, "you're ridiculous."

"I just know what women want to hear."

They approached the reef again and Virgil dropped the module at a safe distance, Gordon drove Thunderbird 4 down the ramp then opened the airlock into the water to activate the aqua-scooter, Virgil watched his brother's icon moving under the water and opened a comms channel.

"Well Gordon, anything?"

"Haven't seen anything yet apart from a couple of rays on the bottom and loads of fish, oh and…Wait, there's a huge white object below."

"A Bulga whale?"

"Don't be stupid, not in these depths."

"Charming," Virgil muttered.

"Ok, it's the parachute cloth, I'm going to have to cut it free from the coral, stand by."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Gordon smiled to himself, "you better not," he swam over to the corals listing off the fish he passed, checking off mentally which ones were harmless or could be vicious, he slipped a knife out of a pocket on his bandolier and secured a foothold to begin cutting, "this is an advanced parachute, Virgil."

"How advanced?"

"Advanced enough that I am tempted to bring it home for Brains to take a look at."

"An enemy or friend's?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think The Hood had any underwater assassins, but we've been wrong before. Ok, one more cut should do it."

"Hurry it up Gordo."

"I'm nearly through," he turned around straight into pain, "ahh, what the hell?"

"Gordon, Gordon!?"

"Dammit," Gordon watched a jellyfish float away, "Virgil, you have to come and get, me."

"Gordon, for crying out loud, what's happened?"

Gordon shook his head already feeling woozy, "jellyfish, stung me."

"Shit," Virgil cursed under his breath, "you owe me double Gords, Scott is going to kill me."

"Parachute is secure," Gordon hit the reef as his body gave in.

Virgil suited up into a uniform similar to Gordon's and lowered Thunderbird 2 to just above the water, the nose cone platform lowered and he dived into the water, once under he remote controlled the scooter back to him and grabbed hold to get to his brother, he paused by Thunderbird 4 and dropped the attached parachute off before speeding towards the reef spotting his brother lying on his side, his arm had just managed to miss landing on an urchin, "you lucky idiot," he tutted then scooped him up gently attaching a line between them so they could get back to Thunderbird 4 safely, using his wrist controller they swam into the submarine and closed the door.

"Gordon?" Virgil shook his brother gently after taking Gordon's helmet off, "damn, I don't have a choice. Calling IR?"

John's hologram appeared, "Virgil, I thought you'd be home by now?"

"We had to make a quick stop off. Is Scott home?"

"Just got back, why are you in Thunderbird 4?"

"Long story, pass me through to the smother hen."

John smirked, "your funeral."

"Virg?" Scott's expression immediately changed to worry.

"Hey Scott, I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"We had to retrieve that guy's parachute, and in doing so Gordon got stung by a jellyfish, he's passed out."

"Passed out!? Virgil, why didn't you tell me earlier you needed to go back?"

"It wasn't any of your business."

"Ok, you're dead let's just get that understood, and two is he ok apart from knocked out?"

"Yes, but he's not responding to anything."

"Get into Thunderbird 2 and I'll talk you through it."

"FAB," Virgil secured Gordon then made his way to the cockpit, he reversed the sub back into the module then fired the grabs from his ship to lift the module back into the body frame, by the time he made it to his own cockpit, Gordon had come round.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Please don't, or you'll be cleaning my ship."

"Why am I just in my underclothing?"

"I had to look for the sting, now come with me."

Gordon followed his brother to the adjacent shower room, "if you think I'm stripping?"

"Sit," Virgil ordered as he got a bottle out of the medicine cabinet.

"You just casually carry vinegar around with you?" Gordon smirked as he looked down at the white blobs on his hand.

"Apparently it works," he pressed the wet cloth to his brother's hand wincing when he screamed, "don't be a fusspot, or I'll call Penelope."

"Ooh, blackmail, you're cruel."

Virgil pressed down harder, "any better?"

Gordon squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stop them from filling with tears, "I thought you were the gentle one?"

"I can be, if you stop squirming and calling me names," Virgil smiled, "now this will hurt, a lot."

"Couldn't you drug me or something?" Gordon asked as his brother turned his back to him.

"As tempting as that is, no."

"Did you call Scott?"

Virgil nodded as he grabbed a pair of tweezers out of the box, "uh huh, and he's going to kill me so thanks. We need more light to do this," he moved closer and laid his brother's hand onto his knee before bringing the light closer, "close your eyes and think of Penny," a hard kick met his foot and he smirked, "or not."

"You know who would love this close proximity? Alexis," Gordon grinned as he looked at how close his brother's legs were to his own.

"Touche," Virgil bit his lip in concentration as he began removing tiny spikes from the red blotches on Gordon's hand.

"How close are we to base?" Gordon asked as he watched Virgil work.

"Scott is autopiloting her from home, so we'll arrive when he chooses."

Gordon hissed as the tweezers poked his skin, "ouch, geez Virgil, you don't hold back do you?"

"Imagine if this was Scott doing it," he watched Gordon gulp, "you're welcome," a slight bump shook them and Virgil felt his ship touch down, "hm not bad Scott," he plucked the last sting out, "do not scratch it."

"Who is the one who has a degree in marine biology and worked at an aquarium once?"

Virgil ruffled his hair, "whatever minnow, come on, let's go."

Gordon went to his room to change as Virgil went the lounge after changing into his normal attire and restyling his hair, Alexis was at the piano with Scott and was grinning much to Virgil's confusion.

"Hey?" Virgil walked down into the sofa ring and Alexis leapt up from the stool.

"Virgil!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I've learnt the introduction to the Polonaise."

"That's awesome, how?"

"With Scott's help," she looked back at the eldest who was sitting on the piano stool after she had vacated it.

"Scott?"

Scott nodded as he played, "with my own technique."

"This is from the same guy who cried once when mom suggested he did an exam because she thought he was good enough?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, "don't go there, Virgil."

Alexis smiled, "whatever he did, it worked, I'm now actually excited about this recital, and I really want all of you to come."

Virgil wrapped an arm around her waist, "you bet we'll be there, in suit and tie."

"It's not that formal."

"You'll be in a ball gown and we should match style, I had to do all of my recitals and events in a suit," Virgil mused as he tapped his fingers down her spine.

"Do you guys want the room?" Scott asked after clearing his throat as the couple snogged, "I'll take that as a yes, I need to talk to Gordon anyway."

Alexis wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck balancing on tiptoes and smiled at him, "how was the mission?"

"I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I went for a swim," Virgil teased before kissing her as they sat down on the couch together.

Scott knocked on Gordon's door and heard a call from inside, "heya."

"Oh no. Ok, firstly it wasn't my fault, and second, Virgil has sorted it out."

"I was just going to ask if you were ok," Scott laughed.

"Oh right, my hand is very itchy but it's better now that the stings are out. Are the couple canoodling in the lounge?"

"Yep, so I thought I'd give them some privacy," Scott moved across the room and sank back into his brother's beanbag chair.

"Are you going to have a go at me?" Gordon sighed as he dried his hair in a towel.

"No, but I do want to know why you went back for that parachute which Brains is now examining."

"It was a pollutant, did you want to be faced with a fine? The last thing we needed was an animal to be caught up in it, so I went back. Everything was fine until I got stung by that jellyfish, and Virgil was right to come and get me, I passed out."

Scott nodded, "alright you're let off, you're lucky it wasn't more serious."

"I'm lucky to be human and not a fish or it would've killed me. Where's Kayo?"

"Avoiding me," Scott sighed, "she saw me at the piano with Alexis and is jealous, again."

Gordon laughed, "wow, I never had her down as the clingy type, want me to talk to her or get Penelope to?"

"Nah, this is something I need to discuss with her, but not now," he stood up, "I'll see you later, keep an eye on that sting."

"It's fine Scooter, relax."

Scott smiled, "alright then, well done today."

"Thanks, Scotty," Gordon watched his brother leave his room then looked down at his hand with a smile.

"Enough with the nicknames!" Scott called back.


	13. Meeting the parents

The day of Alexis' recital arrived and Virgil was getting changed in his room, his stitches had dissolved leaving behind a white scar as a memory to join the others across his body, he was able to eat again and back to going on missions with his family. Scott and Kayo were getting ready to leave in their shared room after agreeing to support Virgil's girlfriend.

"Kayo?"

"Uh huh?" Kayo replied as she carefully stuck on a pair of false lashes to her already thick real ones.

"That day at the piano, I was only helping her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you being so hostile towards me?"

Kayo sighed, "because we don't do things like they do, you don't wrap your arms around me at the piano."

"That's because you don't play," Scott buttoned his shirt up as he shrugged.

"That's not really the point, you play but you don't make those moves. I just thought that's what you were doing with Alexis."

"Why would I do that when I know how faithful she is to Virgil," he sighed and walked up behind Kayo placing his hands on her shoulders, "what does that ring on your finger mean?"

Kayo looked down at the glistening gem, "it means I'm being an idiot," she sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I'm sorry Scott."

"It's fine sweetheart, and you look gorgeous."

Kayo smiled as she looked down at her tight black jumpsuit topped off in a pair of tall heels, "I compromised. You know how I feel about dresses."

Scott chuckled as he gelled his hair back, "I wonder how Virgil is."

Virgil stuck a label to a narrow box then tied his laces, he checked the time and smiled, "time to go."

Gordon smiled as the trio entered the lounge, "wow, prom night."

"And you're sure you don't want to come?"

"This is a double date thing, if Penny was free then maybe I would say yes but it's different."

Virgil nodded, "alright then, as long as you don't feel left out?"

"No, it's fine, if I did I would say immediately. You guys look great, I can't believe you convinced Kayo to dress up," he added winking at the head of security.

"I know I'm used to wearing jumpsuits, but this feels really on show," Kayo complained as she smoothed the fabric down her stomach.

"You look perfect. Shall we? We don't want to be late."

Virgil chuckled, "it would be an early funeral for me if I was. Hold down the fort Gordon, and even in space, John is in charge."

"What?" Gordon began objecting but the three were already down the stairs going to the passenger elevator to Thunderbird 2, "great."

Virgil went through his preflight check as Scott and Kayo belted up, "all set?"

"Take her away, big brother."

"Thunderbird 2 is go. I just hope I can pull off a landing."

"You've got the car in the module right?" Scott asked as the hangar door opened.

"My Merc, yeah."

"Then park her somewhere out of sight and we'll drive around."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Better than trying to squeeze her into the main campus, and she'll be recognised which will put Alexis at risk," Scott smiled as he saw Virgil sigh, "not to mention her parents will probably be there and you need to make a good impression."

Kayo snorted, "I don't think that will be too hard."

"What are you getting at?" Virgil asked as he launched his bird into the sky and set a course for Sydney.

"You've already got a good head start at being a musician yourself, you can even win them over by saying you helped their daughter to do the recital."

"We'll see Kayo, don't gloat too much if it goes wrong."

"It's just a fact," Kayo sat back against her seat as the ship began a steady descent towards the Sydney coastline.

"I'll land at the airfield again, she's performing at the opera house. I just hope I can find a parking space."

"For Thunderbird 2 or your car?" Scott joked.

"What do you think?"

"Only pulling your leg Virg, I think you're more nervous than Alexis must be right now."

"I think I probably am."

Alexis sat in the rehearsal room warming up, no matter how hard she tried she could not slow down her heartbeat, it was pounding in her chest and ears just reminding her that not only her family and friends were here, but also her boyfriend and his family were coming to support her, not just any family but International Rescue. What if it was awkward? Worse of all, what if she messed up in front of an already experienced concert pianist? With another sigh and deep breath she went over her program again taking note of every pencil mark she had written on the paper she would not be allowed in the room and any change she had made in the last few weeks. A beep on her watch announced she had half an hour left to prepare herself and she decided to take a break from the piano to apply the last touches of makeup. Across town, Thunderbird 2 sat gleaming on the airfield, and after making arrangements with the tower control officers, Virgil and his family got into the Mercedes and left the airport following the satnav to the opera house.

"How long do we have Virgil?" Scott asked as he checked the time.

"Twenty minutes, it's alright we've got plenty of time."

"Aren't we cutting it a little fine?"

"Recitals always run late, I had to wait almost fifteen minutes before my appointed time once, it drives you crazy."

Kayo hummed, "well if you're late, it's your funeral as you said. So you might want to step on it."

"I can't go over the limit."

"Virg, you're driving under the limit at the moment. Want me to drive?" Scott looked over at the speedometer.

"Backseat driver, I'm fine ok?"

"You should've let me drive," Kayo leant back against Scott's shoulder.

"In those heels? I think you'd kill us."

"Not intentionally," she smirked back at him, "you can go at 30, I've already done a check."

Virgil grimaced but pushed the accelerator down slightly, "this is why I prefer driving alone."

"You're doing fine," Scott laughed, "fifteen minutes now. And that includes parking."

"Scott, seriously?"

"Sorry, alright I'll shut up."

"Good idea," Kayo stopped his lips with hers and Virgil frowned as he drove.

The opera house shone forming a perfect reflection on the water in the harbour, Virgil parked the car in the main underground garage and he led them upstairs to the main lobby which was full of students either waiting for their time or cheering for someone who had just finished, Virgil recognised Nancy and waved as she smiled at him.

"Some of Alexis' friends?" Scott asked.

"Yep, don't worry, as far as I know, Alexis hasn't told them," Virgil smiled as Kayo held onto Scott's arm.

"Looks like we're going in Virg," Scott smiled as people began walking up the steps towards the auditorium, "she'll be fine you're the one who has been helping her."

"She was brilliant before I helped," Virgil smiled back and followed his siblings up the steps, "we shouldn't sit too close, I don't want to put her off."

Scott nodded, "just lead us somewhere Virgil and we'll follow ok?"

The lights shone brightly down onto a solitary concert grand and Virgil took note of where people were already sitting, three were near the front and reading a program so he decided to sit a couple of rows behind leaving enough distance but still in good view of the piano stool, Kayo and Scott read the program as the lights on the audience faded and the side stage doors opened. Alexis walked out in a long flowing red dress topped off in a pair of matching coloured stilettos which crossed over her feet in an embroidered pattern, her black streaked auburn hair was pinned up in tight curls and she smiled at the small audience before sitting down on the stool, Virgil twisted his hands together and took a breath as she did, then the music started. The auditorium swelled with romantic piano music and during the breaks no-one said a word, almost too fixated on the music to break the atmosphere, Virgil looked over his shoulder and spotted a camera and two men taking notes, he guessed one of them was Alexis' teacher and the other was the head of music at the university, he looked back down towards the front couple of rows and spotted a woman taking photos before showing them to the young man sitting beside her. A short break brought the lights up and Scott turned to his brother who was still a little tearful.

"You alright Virgil?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"She's amazing, I can see why you fell for her," Kayo smiled, "if she doesn't get a first, I'll protest."

"Shh Kayo, the judges are back there."

"Oh, ha oops. I will though, don't worry."

"What's in the second half?" Scott asked.

"Just the polonaise, she's seen me so she'll be freaking out," he felt his phone buzz and got it out, "it's from her."

"What does it say?" Scott asked.

Virgil read it then nodded, "bathroom break, I'll be back in a second."

Scott shared a look with Kayo, "sure thing."

Virgil walked down the aisle and left through the main doors out into the corridor, he looked both ways and saw Alexis, he ran over to her and hugged her gently, "honey, you should be inside," he mused as he cupped her chin in his hands.

Alexis sighed, "I'm playing the piece you taught me next, and I'm scared."

"Listen to me, you will be fine, you can do this and you know it. Scott has helped you and so have I, you've aced everything so far. I thought it was really raining when you played Chopin."

"My parents and brother are in the audience as well as my housemates, I've never been so nervous."

"It didn't show in your playing, now come on, you can do this. Take a deep breath and show us."

Alexis nodded, "alright, I can do this."

"That's the girl I love."

"It's good to see you, you're looking so much better."

"We'll talk after your recital."

"Kiss for good luck?"

"And mess up your lipstick?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Alexis chuckled, "on the cheek then."

Virgil pecked her on the cheek before twirling a curl around his finger, "you look gorgeous."

"Oh thank you, I was wondering if it was too much."

"Not at all, I'll see you afterwards ok?"

"Meet me in the foyer," Alexis kissed his cheek then walked back towards the stage door on the other side leaving Virgil smiling after her, he turned back into the auditorium and spotted Kayo giggling.

"Lipstick on your collar Virgil?"

"Cheek perhaps but not my...I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott laughed quietly as his brother's cheeks turned pink, "you took your time."

"It was worth it," Virgil whispered back as the lights went down again and the doors opened, "I hope she took on board what I said," he caught her eye as she approached the curve of the piano and bowed before she smiled and sat down on the stool.

The first chord was played and out of the corner of his eye Scott spotted Virgil lean forwards slightly as the chromatics were played neatly up the keyboard, Virgil recognised the section he had worked on with her and held his breath as she played it, every note was clear and she reached the main melody, Virgil silently cheered and Scott smiled at him as Alexis looked up briefly in their direction with a smile on her lips before she looked back down at the keys continuing the polonaise to the end, she hammered the final chords triumphantly and threw her head back on the last chord signifying the end before applause filled the hall, her friends whooped loudly and Virgil grinned down at her as her eyes gazed up at him from where she stood in the curve after bowing, she turned and left the hall as her examiners told everyone to wait in the foyer for her so they could get ready for the next person. Virgil followed Scott and Kayo out deciding to keep their identities relatively secret in front of friends and family, they went into the main room and waited for Alexis to come out letting her see her family first. Alexis came into the foyer and into the arms of her friends who cheered for her, the Tracys looked on smiling and she caught their eye, she went to her parents and then walked towards them.

"Easy Virgil, keep it cool," Scott smirked as his brother ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm good."

Scott gasped inwardly as his eyes laid on Alexis' brother, "we've met before, you were the doctor who saved my brother."

Alexis smiled, "hi Scott, um this is my mother Tara, my father Ethan and my brother Nick. Guys, this is my boyfriend Virgil and his brother Scott and girlfriend Kayo."

Tara smiled, "pleased to meet you."

Scott smiled back, "and you."

Alexis watched Scott and her brother shake hands, "I ran into my brother at the hospital and told him to not recognise me for your safety," she blushed, "this is awkward."

Virgil shook his head, "no that was sensible Lexi, thank you."

Nick smiled, "it's good to see you're on the mend."

"I think I owe you my life," Virgil held his hand out to nick, "thanks."

"We're going out to dinner, would you like to join us?" Alexis looked back at her parents with big eyes.

"I'd be more than happy to welcome a man who has saved our daughter to join us," Ethan smiled.

Scott linked arms with Kayo, "we'll meet you later Virgil, Kayo and I want to explore."

"Are you sure Scott?" Alexis queried, "you've come all this way to support me which is too kind."

"It's fine Lexi honest, it'll be nice to get some privacy as a couple," Kayo smirked up at Scott, "your performance was amazing, even better than Virgil."

Alexis laughed, "that's too much credit."

"No, I mean it, well done."

"Thanks, have a nice night."

Scott smiled at Alexis and her family, "we will, I'll call you when we're heading home Virgil."

"F..No problem," Virgil watched them go, "are you sure I'm not intruding on a night out?"

"Absolutely not. On that note, shall we go, the table is booked for six," Tara zipped up her coat then smiled as Virgil draped his suit jacket around Alexis' shoulders, "Lexi, I'm so pleased for you."

Alexis smiled as she held Virgil's hand, "oh mum you're so embarrassing, let's save some conversation for the restaurant."

Alexis sat down with her family and she held Virgil's hand under the table as she studied the menu, "they love you already Virgil, don't be nervous, just be yourself."

Ethan looked up, "drinks first?"

Tara nodded, "after a performance like that, this calls for fizz. Champagne?"

"I can't say no to that, what do you think Virg?" Alexis asked.

"That's fine with me."

"We'll get a bottle then," Ethan smiled as a waiter came over and took their order, "well Virgil, I don't want to blow your cover but what it is like working for such a notorious organisation?"

"This is my first night off in ages minus my recovery time. If there had been a call today one of my brothers would've gone in my place," he bit his lip, "not sure how since I've parked her at the airfield."

"Which one do you fly?" Nick asked eagerly.

Alexis laughed, "now look who is the child at the table."

"The transporter," Virgil smiled back immediately happy someone was interested in his ship.

"She's the best looking out of the fleet, in my opinion, Alexis might say different."

"Nick, you know all too well that I love green above any other colour, when I was younger I had a different favourite but I had never seen them at that point."

Virgil chuckled, "we get that a lot, but it's a great organisation to work for, yes we have bad days but everyone does in their profession, most of the time we return home proud of what we've done and that we've saved a life," he looked at Alexis beside him, "and that's the most important thing."

"That's amazing, what would the world do without you guys? Shall we toast? Ethan raised his glass.

"Absolutely. Congratulations to our daughter for performing such an amazing recital."

"Cheers," they chorused and Alexis blushed.

"Aww thanks. Mum, can Virgil come over to ours soon?"

"Of course he can, however, it won't be easy parking your craft near our house."

"It's alright Tara, I have a jet."

Alexis chuckled, "alright sweetie. You know, Virgil is a professional pianist too, he's the one who helped me with that last piece."

"A pianist?" Ethan asked, "when do you find time to play?"

"I have my own piano, it calms me down and my family."

"He plays a lot of instruments."

Virgil shrugged, "that's an exaggeration, Lexi."

"What do you play? Our dad plays the cello," Nick smiled.

"Well, the piano comes first, but I can also play the guitar, anything stringed and the drums but my youngest brother prefers those."

Alexis smiled to herself, "isn't he amazing," she spotted plates coming, "our food is here."

"Thank you again for inviting me to dinner," Virgil smiled as they began to eat, "this looks great."

"Now this is a gourmet burger," Alexis grinned as she looked at the pieces of halloumi and bacon, "thanks, dad."

The evening went on with light conversation and the family ordered pudding, Virgil felt his pocket buzz and excused himself to answer the phone.

"Scott?"

"We just went to get the car from the garage."

"Are you going to leave me here?"

"No, we're just having a drink, but one of us will have to drive, how much have you had?"

"Two glasses of champagne so far. You?"

"Two cocktails, and we're planning on another drink."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yep."

"Alright, were on pudding so we'll be done soon, I'm at The Violet Rose."

"Cool, we'll drive over now and park the car."

"Thanks, Scott, see you soon," Virgil hung up and rejoined the family as dessert was served, "sorry, Scott was getting my car before it's locked away overnight."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Virgil sat down, "this looks amazing."

The evening drew to a close and the family walked out of the restaurant, Virgil saw his car parked across the road but Scott and Kayo were nowhere in sight, as Alexis talked to her parents and brother, he decided to text his brother.

"Are we heading back home tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we have a hotel tonight," Tara smiled.

"She can come back with us if she'd like?" Virgil suggested as he walked back over.

"I don't want to be a bother, I haven't got any of my stuff."

"It's only a sleepover."

Tara frowned, "we have an early flight tomorrow, Lexi."

Alexis sighed, "thanks Virgil, but this time I think I should go with my family. I'll invite you over soon ok?"

Virgil nodded, "you're right, I'm being selfish."

Ethan smiled, "it was great to meet you, Virgil."

"And you," Virgil held Alexis tightly, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," she kissed him gently then let go of him as she walked back to her family as they began making their way to their hotel.

Virgil got into his car and pressed the call button, "Scott?"

Scott answered, "yeah?"

"Where are you? I'm waiting."

"Nearby bar, we'll come out."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not too bad," he slurred, "and neither is my fiancé."

Virgil heard Kayo laugh in the background, "the car is unlocked, I'll be waiting," he hung up and turned on the radio tuning into a classical music podcast, the passenger opened and Scott helped Kayo into the seat, "is she alright?"

"Yep, I don't want her falling in those heels."

"I would be fine Scott, how was your night out Virgil?"

"Really good, I think her parents like me but I can't be sure yet."

Scott closed his door, "let's go Virgil."

"FAB," the engine purred to life and Virgil stepped down on the accelerator as they headed back to the airfield.

"Was your cover blown?" Scott asked.

"Of course not, I trust Lexi which means I trust her family, her brother works at the hospital and kept our secret, we don't need to worry."

"Good, secrecy is everything."

"Since when?"

"I just think we should stop showing ourselves in the open so much."

Virgil frowned back at his brother through the mirror, "wow, your view has changed suddenly, is this because of what happened earlier this month?"

"Slightly. You got seriously injured Virgil, and I don't want that to happen to any of us again, or Alexis for that matter."

"So you want her and my relationship to become hidden?"

Kayo nodded, "yes."

"Why am I not surprised you've changed your tune," Virgil glared at her.

"Even in my tipsy state Virgil, I have wisdom. My tune never changed, I'm sure her family are trustworthy but we don't want to risk anything."

"If we weren't driving I would lock you out of the cockpit."

"Virgil, don't take it to heart."

"And what exactly should I take to heart?" Virgil's eyes narrowed and Kayo felt the car speed up.

"Virg, don't speed."

"Then don't push me," he hissed back.

"Enough Kayo, we'll discuss this at home," Scott reached forward and tugged her shoulder.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey back to the airfield and even once in the module Virgil refused to talk to them, he ran up to the cockpit leaving his siblings to make their own way up.

"Maybe we should leave him, we'll go to the living quarters," Scott held Kayo's hand as they walked up through the corridors as Thunderbird 2 took off. Virgil fought his tears as he sat behind the wheel, how could they change their minds suddenly? A little tougher than usual, he landed his bird and once powered down he stormed up to his room as Scott and Kayo went to the lounge where Gordon was eating crisps.

"Gordon, it's late for snacking."

"Meh, I only got back from a rescue half an hour ago."

"I hope you didn't take my ship?" Scott frowned as he sat down on the sofa stretching his legs out.

"TB4 rescue. I heard Virgil storm upstairs, is he ok?"

"He's ok apart from mad at us," Kayo swirled a glass of water in her hand.

"Mad at you, why?"

"We said we thought he and Alexis should hide their relationship, especially outside in the open."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "leave him alone, you and Kayo are together safely and I stand a slight chance with Penelope. Both relationships are within the organisation," he leant back as the couple stared at him, "what?"

"Nothing, that was just insightful," Scott shrugged, "we'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I will. You guys will just upset him."

Virgil curled up under his bedsheets, his suit lay hung over his desk chair and he had changed into pyjamas, he left his balcony doors open allowing the sounds of the ocean to fill his mind instead of the words his siblings had said in the car, what had Scott and Kayo meant by keeping his relationship a secret, did they want him to break up with Alexis?


	14. Rhapsody in love

Scott noticed Virgil hadn't moved from his room despite everyone being awake, he went up to the bedrooms and knocked on Virgil's door.

"You awake Virgil?"

"Go, away," the voice from inside was bathed in hatred.

"Virg, I just want to talk."

"You did that last night, I've heard what you have to say."

Scott rolled his eyes and typed in Virgil's door code, "and I wasn't done."

Virgil looked around from where he was sat at his desk framing a photo of himself and Alexis, "get out."

Scott sighed as he walked over to his brother's bed and sat balancing his elbows on his knees, "Virgil, we don't want you getting hurt again."

"Alexis is at home, she's safe there."

"I mean you personally, the more journeys you take to see her, the more you put yourself at risk of being recognised. Someone might start to notice."

Virgil turned his head angrily, "what are you talking about?"

"It's just something to consider."

"I have considered it, and you won't stop me from seeing my girlfriend. Either she's welcome or I'm moving out."

"Virgil, don't be ridiculous. We need you."

"And so does Alexis," he sighed, "she loves me, Scott. If we were just trying things out, then we would take things slowly but we're not. I can't do that, not to her."

"Ah. I see our chat didn't go to heart Scott?" Gordon appeared at the door frowning.

"I needed to talk about what I said."

"Out," Gordon walked in and Virgil groaned.

"If this a family interrogation, I won't be a part of it."

"No, it's not, I want to talk about this from a side that wasn't there last night. Scott, move, your girlfriend is looking for you."

"Fine," Scott got up reluctantly and closed the door behind him.

"Don't stop seeing Alexis."

"Huh?"

"Virgil, look at Scott's relationship, it's within the organisation and so is mine to an extent. Now, you have found someone outside and this is what Scott is worried about."

"I'm not breaking up with her Gordon."

"Good. So make a rota with her."

"You've got to be joking?" Virgil moved to the futon.

"Not this time, her family want her home and you want to see her, so you're both going to have to compromise, no doubt Alexis will be thinking the same thing at this moment."

"I'm going over there at some point."

"Exactly, she probably wants you over immediately but you've got her parents to get around. This is a big step Virgil, we live on an island, she can't just walk down the road or drive to our house, and this is why Scott is saying to be careful."

Virgil sighed deeply as Gordon's words sunk in, "I'll give you credit for explaining in a simpler terminology."

"Don't blame Scott, he's stubborn for sure but he does have a point. Look at your injuries, imagine if it had been Alexis in your position?"

"So you're saying I should balance my visits, make them long but spaced out?"

Gordon nodded, "it's a start, who knows, you two might get really serious."

Virgil inwardly smiled, "I wouldn't mind if that happened."

"Slow down Romeo, you've only been together a month and a half. Scott and Kayo have been together three years and still haven't moved on from dating."

"Yeah."

"Find Scott and Kayo, they didn't mean what they said."

"One question, what have you done with the real Gordon Tracy? He's not usually this insightful."

Gordon shrugged, "he's locked up somewhere," he smirked as he stood up, "come on."

Virgil got up and pulled Gordon into a headlock, "first, give me back my brother."

"Never!" He squirmed out of Virgil's grip and ran out of the room followed quickly by the artist.

"Hey watch it!" Kayo scolded as the two boys ran past her, "Virgil."

"Kayo."

Kayo sighed and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry about last night."

"I'll find Gordon," Gordon smirked as he ran around the corridor.

"What's that about?" Kayo asked as she let go of Virgil's shoulders.

"Just advice. We talked and I understand why you said what you did, but I will not break up with Alexis."

"I don't want you to."

"That's what you said yesterday?"

Kayo turned to leave the corridor of rooms and beckoned for him to follow him, "I was mainly stating the consequence if you were caught again. I don't want you to break up with someone you're happy with."

"Good, because that's not happening, but I accept your apology."

"You don't have to, we were wrong last night."

"Kayo, let's just move on shall we?" Virgil stopped.

"Virgil?"

"I don't want to discuss this any further," he walked past her and entered the lounge where Scott was playing pool with Alan.

"Hey Virg, good night last night?" Alan asked as he leant on his cue.

"Alexis was amazing, I'm so proud of her," Virgil smiled back before sitting behind his piano, "I just hope her family liked me."

"I'm sure they did," Scott smiled.

"I was always the shy one."

"That's not true, you're thinking of John."

Virgil shrugged as he began to play, "we both were, but he still is."

Kayo kissed Scott's cheek then walked down into the ring, "true."

Scott gave his cue to Gordon and walked down the steps to join Kayo, "is he still upset?"

Kayo nodded, "I tried talking to him, but he just wants to move on."

Scott looked over at the pianist, "then let's do that," he took Kayo's hand, "I want to tell everyone."

"Are you sure, even with things the way they are?"

"Yes."

Kayo frowned, "I'm not sure Scott."

"I am," he turned to the pool table just as John called in, "guys, I have some news I need to tell you all, or rather we."

John cocked his head to the side, "can it wait?"

"No, not really."

Virgil stopped playing and leant on the stand, "yes?"

"Kayo and I, are engaged to be married."

"What?" John exclaimed.

"We don't have a date planned at all, but it's settled," Scott smiled as Kayo grinned.

"And I'm guessing the ring is the one she has been wearing on the wrong finger?" Gordon asked smirking.

"There was too much going on, we didn't feel it was appropriate to announce it with all the recent drama happening."

"A drama? Is that what we're calling it?" Virgil scowled as he sat back on the stool.

"No, that came out wrong," Scott looked up to him apologetically.

"Like everything else you've said to me," Virgil pushed the stool back and left the lounge crossly ignoring his brothers calling him, he ran down to the garage and took the jeep out, his foot hit the accelerator with more pressure than he would usually give it and the vehicle sped into the jungle. Knowing no-one would follow him, he took a path leading to the beach on the other side of Thunderbird 2's runway and skidded to a halt. Virgil slammed the door shut behind him before getting his phone out and began pacing the shoreline before giving in and sitting upon the rocks above the water.

"Hey you."

"Alexis."

"Virgil, hey sweetheart."

Virgil's heart warmed, "hey."

"Are you alright? You look tearful."

"It's nothing."

Alexis frowned, "what happened?"

"Scott and Kayo."

"That's all I needed to hear. Don't worry about them Virgil, I won't make you blow your cover and my parents won't either, we've spoken already about the relationship and they're ok by it."

"Can I come over?"

Alexis nodded, "we're here all weekend, just let me know when you're leaving ok?"

"I just need some comfort."

"We'll discuss this together. I'll send you my address after our call. Don't bring Thunderbird 2," she chuckled.

"I would be tracked anyway, I'll use my jet and turn off my location."

Alexis reached out attempting to touch him, in vain, "cheer up cupcake."

Virgil looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I trusted Scott, we're so close."

Alexis' heart broke, "leave now, I'll be waiting for you."

Virgil wiped his eyes as he walked back to the car, "what about my family?"

"Come on Virgil, you must know shortcuts in your own home to get around them?"

"Yeah, ok I'll be right over."

"Hang up, I'll send you my address."

"FAB. Thanks, Lexi."

"Don't mention it, I love you."

"I love you too."

Alexis smiled before hanging up and she sent him her address, "poor thing."

Virgil parked the jeep and made his way to his room taking as many shortcuts as possible, he locked his door behind him and packed a small bag of basic needs for a couple of days, once satisfied he made his way down to the hangars on the other side of the island praying he wouldn't run into anyone, sadly that was not to be.

"Alan."

"Virg, where are you going?"

"I need to get out of here for a while."

"You've only just got back," Alan said sorrowfully.

"I know, but Scott and Kayo have crossed a line, I need a break from them."

Alan nodded, "I see."

"Al, please don't tell them I've gone. Can I trust you?"

"Yeah, but don't stay away too long."

"Thanks," Virgil hugged him then jogged down the corridor leading to the second hangars, he typed in a code and ran across to his jet checking her engines and instruments without question, the doors opened and he taxied out turning off his location tracker as the jet moved, "so long guys," he pushed the thrusters forward and took off typing in the address Alexis had given him into the navigation panel.

"Alexis, you should've told us."

"Mum, he's really upset, so I just invited him over to spend time with me."

"I hope this doesn't become a regular thing."

"So what if it does? I love him mum, and I wouldn't have invited him over if I didn't think he needed me."

"Alright then, but Alexis, you have to tell us next time."

"He'll be here soon."

"I'll put the kettle on then," Tara frowned at her daughter before leaving the room.

"Hawk to Alexis?"

"Here. Is that the name of your jet?"

"Yep. Am I clear to land?"

"We're expecting you, what do you think of the house?"

"It's amazing, I wasn't expecting this."

Alexis smiled, "I'll come and meet you outside."

"Coming in vertically."

Alexis watched the jet touch down at the end of her garden before she ran down the stairs, "he's here."

Tara nodded, "I heard, you're in trouble young lady."

"I'm not surprised," Alexis opened the back door and ran down to the jet as Virgil jumped out, "hey."

Virgil wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, "I've missed you."

"Me too, come inside and get comfortable."

Virgil grabbed his bag and locked the jet after activating its defence protocol, "better tell your family not to touch it or they might get a nasty shock."

"Understood. Welcome to my house, or the kitchen anyway."

"Hi Tara, I'm really sorry to drop in like this, but there was an issue at home," Virgil apologised.

Tara waved her hand nonchalantly, "you're more than welcome here Virgil, I hope it's nothing too serious?"

"Just tension, it'll be sorted in no time."

"Tea?"

"Thank you."

"I'll bring it up for you two, go on."

Alexis smiled, "I'll come down for them mum, I'll just take Virgil upstairs."

"Alright, I'll be around."

Alexis led him through to the large hallway and paused, "main living room is through there, and entertainment the other way. Let me show you something," she took his hand and they walked into the room leading off from the hallway, "our piano."

Virgil's eyes laid on a baby grand, "cute. You didn't tell me you had one."

"I meant in my student house, I forgot to mention this one," her eyes laid on a cushion on the chez, "and that's my cat, she'll sleep anywhere. Your not allergic are you?"

"No, don't worry."

"Oh good, I probably should've mentioned her earlier in case you were. Right, my room, wait on the stairs for me and I'll just grab our tea."

"You've got it," Virgil went back to the hall and picked up his bag, he couldn't believe how big this house was, looking straight up through the open stairwell he could see two floors.

"Ok let's go," Alexis returned, "what?"

"This house is so big, you said it was small."

"It doesn't feel big to me, your house made me think I was in a palace," she laughed, "try not to get lost," she led him up to the first floor and down a hallway passing a huge bathroom, "family bathroom, but I have a little en-suite to myself so I can have some privacy, and this is my room," she walked in and put the mugs down onto the desk, "come in."

Virgil's eyes widened at the size, "did you guys hit the jackpot or something?"

Alexis kicked her shoes off as she opened her balcony doors, "no, but the jobs my parents and brother do or have done, pay well. I've also done some professional concerts in the last couple of years which I've put towards improving this room every time, and, yes that," her eyes followed his gaze to her harp in the corner of the room.

"You went for the piano instead of this?" Virgil asked as his jaw dropped.

"There's too much competition with the harp, there are only two places in an orchestra and once someone is chosen, it's not often that changes."

"Can you play me something?"

"Later, first we need to discuss what is happening between you and your family. Is it me?"

Virgil sighed as he took off his shoes to join her on the balcony seat, "it's not you, they're worried about this travel arrangement. They think that the more times I make this journey, the more I put myself and you at risk of being seen."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Alexis smiled, "but what's the consequence?"

"I think they want us to break up," Virgil sighed as he sat back against the backrest with his tea.

"That's not happening," Alexis frowned.

"No, it's not happening, we're just going to have to organise visits."

"Virgil, I don't like where this is going."

"I don't want to do this, because we shouldn't have to."

Alexis sighed, "ok, what do we do?"

"I don't know, if I take you back to mine then I'll feel like I'm kidnapping you."

"Virgil, I'm an adult, I can leave home if I want."

"But I don't want to take you away from your family, and my life is too dangerous," Virgil moved across the chez.

"Stuck in the middle."

Virgil looked out to the garden and his jet parked down the far end, "this is a massive house for Auckland, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm not a spy if that's what you're aiming at, we just came into a good amount at the right time," she put her empty mug down, "I'm serious Virgil, I am who I say I am."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just really interested in this house, and..." John's voice cut him off.

"Virgil, there you are," John glared at Virgil angrily.

"How did you track me?"

"Well, actually I guessed where you might have gone, then used my satellite imaging to find your jet."

"Let me guess, you've called Scott?"

"No, I haven't."

"Leave him alone John, he's been treated horribly at home," Alexis frowned.

"Excuse me?" John looked around at her.

"Alexis, I'll handle this. John, do you think Alexis and I should be together?"

"I'm pretty mad at you at the moment, but yes, you two suit each other well."

"Well Scott and Kayo don't seem to think so," Virgil crossed his leg over the other.

"Why?"

"We went out after Lexi's recital and they decided we should stop seeing each other regularly for our safety."

"I'll keep you guys safe, do you have that gift Lady Penelope gave you Alexis?"

"Yes, I still have it. The pin, right?"

"That's the one, it's a tracker. If you and Virgil meet up, I can make sure nothing happens to you and see if anyone is watching you," his glare softened, "ignore them."

Virgil smiled, "thanks, John."

"They're just being overprotective, you know what Scott is like?"

Alexis sat against Virgil's leg, "this really means a lot to us John, thank you."

"When are you returning home Virgil?"

"When Alexis kicks me out," Virgil chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not going to kick you out," she tilted her head up to look at him.

John smiled, "I won't tell the guys, but don't stay away too long, we need you for Thunderbird 2."

"FAB. Now, if you don't mind, we were having a conversation."

"Thunderbird 5 out."

Alexis grinned as the ginger disappeared, "shall we continue this on something a little more, comfortable?"

Virgil sat up, "lead on."

Alexis tugged him onto the bed and they fell back lying opposite each other, "before my father became a private chiropractor, he just worked in a clinic, the money came from him being promoted and running his own practice. My mum did really well in coaching for thirty years, she only retired for good last year, and my brother shares his income but he has moved out, this floor is basically mine other than when he visits, he lives in Christchurch with his girlfriend."

"You said he was training to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, but it takes years to become a professional, he still shadows. However, he does take home the income of a full-time worker, his shifts are crazy sometimes."

Virgil smiled, "our money came from our dad and mom basically, but we've all done our bit."

"Like what?" Alexis asked as she stroked his chin.

"My music and art sales. Scott was paid during his time in the Air Force, Gordon with his work experience and outside projects, and John worked for NASA for a short while."

"That's incredible."

"And how are you bringing money into the equation?" Virgil smirked at her.

"A gentleman doesn't ask, and a lady doesn't tell."

"Oh really?"

"Well I have been at uni for the last three years, I hope to become a concert pianist now, and then I'll start my share."

"Sounds good to me," he reached out and ran his fingers down her shirt, "it feels good to be able to touch you."

"As opposed to a hologram?"

"Uh huh."

Alexis kissed him hard and soon found herself breathless, "I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't," Virgil replied just as breathlessly, "what will your parents think?"

"Who knows, I don't care at the moment," Alexis smiled as his fingers raked through her hair, "but let me tell them."

"You played so well at your recital, I am so proud of you."

"It was you who got me through that last piece, that's why I needed that chat with you before I played it."

"You didn't need me," Virgil said softly.

"Honestly, I did. I knew the music but just knowing you were watching me and thinking about me helped."

"You had me fixated the whole way through."

Alexis smiled, "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"You looked gorgeous too."

"Ah, I did use my own money for that outfit, I bought it back in the spring, it's one of my absolute favourites."

"You have others?"

"I'm a pianist of course I do," she laughed, "you're going to ask to see them aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Then you should've become a fashion expert."

"What's your favourite one then?"

"My black gown, elegant for any occasion, but I have a few other favourites too."

"I won't make you model them, but I loved the red one you wore."

"It's really comfortable and that helps," she sat up slightly, "I feel like I still don't know much about you, Virgil."

"What would you like to know?"

"Favourite things, childhood activities."

"Childhood? That's a dark path for me."

"I'm sorry, I meant school childhood and hobbies."

"Well a lot of us were homeschooled pretty soon after our mom died and we were very young when that happened. You know my favourite things; music, art and engineering."

"Come on, secret confession?"

"Alright. I do like to bake, I'm pretty good at the small details on food like decorating or pipe art."

Alexis smiled, "my birthday is in January. If we last that long, will you design my cake?"

Virgil laughed, "we'll see."

Back on the island, Scott was furious at Virgil's desertion and even more frustrated by the silent treatment he was receiving from both John and Alan.

"John, you have eyes on all of us, tell me where he is!" The fist hit the desk again.

"Scott, I don't know, he's gone off the radar and turned off all of his locator devices."

Scott glared at Alan, "you saw him earlier, where was he going?"

"He was heading to his room."

"Alan, he's not even on the island."

"Well, he didn't tell me where he was going."

"So you knew he was leaving?" Scott's tone darkened.

"I didn't say that."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "Alan!"

"Stop yelling at him Scott," Gordon whined as he sat forward on the sofa, "it's getting you nowhere."

Scott leant against the desk, "I just want to know he's safe."

John nodded, "he is."

"So you do know where he is?"

"Fine, yes I do, and I'm not going to tell you where he is. He's allowed a break if he feels like he's lost all trust in his family," John looked across at his eldest brother ignoring the wide eye expressions from his other siblings.

"All trust?" Scott's voice cracked slightly.

"You didn't think he and Alexis could work? That's not your decision Scott, and Kayo for that matter. If he thinks it won't work then he'll decide, but they seem to be happy so leave them be. You and Virgil are the closest out of all of us, don't break that."

Tears glistened in Scott's eyes, "is that why he left?"

Alan looked up, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"I wish we hadn't said anything now," Kayo pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against.

"So do I," Gordon grimaced, "I think you should invite Alexis over and apologise in person. All of this over one night."

John nodded, "Gordon is right, enough is enough."

Back in Auckland, Virgil was having dinner with Alexis and decided to ask her parents what they really thought of their relationship.

"Tara, Ethan, my family lead a dangerous life and I don't want Alexis to come to harm being with me, do you trust me with her?"

Ethan smiled, "of course we do. What has been said?"

"Scott and my sister believe that doing trips back and forth could be dangerous for our safety."

"Do you have many enemies then?" Tara asked.

"Our last ones have been arrested or rehabilitated with no memory of ever meeting us."

"Then take as many journeys as you like, we just want our daughter to be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are, I wish you would tell us where your island is but we don't want you to blow your cover."

"Let's put it this way, it's closer than you think," Virgil smiled, "I don't know if that is a comfort or not?"

"Sounds good to me," Ethan nodded, "Alexis, are you happy with this?"

"More than happy dad, thank you," she smiled at Virgil seated beside her, "I hope Scott will feel the same way."

"Are you staying the night Virgil?" Tara asked.

"Only if I'm allowed?"

"I suppose so," Tara replied with a wink as Alexis blushed.

Later that night the two lay in bed together, the balcony doors were shut and Alexis had pulled the lace curtains across after closing her bedroom door, she stroked Virgil's hair between her fingers and smiled.

"I can't believe all of the stuff that has happened since first seeing you walk into that hotel."

"What were you doing that night anyway?"

"I went in for a drink and spotted you, it was only a coincidence we met in the music shop later the next day."

"And I'm glad I did."

Alexis smiled, "is your life always this dangerous, the threats and torture?"

Virgil shook his head, "rarely, the only torture for you would be waiting for me to get home, unless you joined the team."

"Join?" She gasped, "I don't think I could do that, I have my plans for what I want to do. One is to be with you, and the other is to be a pianist."

"Good answer."

"I'm sorry, working with you sounds like paradise and we'd never be apart, but I've had my eyes on this dream for so long, I would regret it if I walked away."

"Don't ever walk away."

"Thanks, Virgil," she sat up, "I'll be back in a min."

Virgil watched her go into her en-suite and begin brushing her hair, "how did you get this room?"

Alexis smiled at him, "it was built this way, the house came how it looks, my parents' room is similar, they're one floor up," she looked back into the mirror and saw Virgil's eyes wandering up her body, "what are you staring at?"

"How beautiful you are."

"Oh stop, I've got a good view from here too you know," she eyed his bare chest through the reflection then turned the light off leaving her room in just the glow of fairy lights along the bed and around the walls, "now we have some privacy."

Virgil held his hand out, "and we won't be heard?"

"My parents' room isn't above us, we're alone."

Virgil smiled as he embraced her and they kissed passionately, each hard attack moved them across the bed and closer together before his hands were moving over her body stroking her legs and arms with gentle fingers, Alexis ran her hands down his hips and across the band of his shorts, she opened her eyes and bit his lip before kissing them again.

"Top drawer, bathroom," she whispered against his cheek.

"Understood," Virgil kissed her jawline before getting off the bed as Alexis lay back against the pillows.

Alexis stripped as she heard a wrapper open, "that's the one."

"Are you sure we won't be heard?"

"Positive," she stretched her arms up behind her head and giggled as Virgil's lips caressed her neck before he mounted her gently, the way he did everything, she gasped as he thrust forwards and she pulled him closer hooking a leg around his hips as she kissed him between audible squeaks, he grazed his teeth along her neck and ran a hand along her leg cupping his hand under her knee before smiling at her in the dim room. The fairy lights sparkled in Alexis' eyes as the reflection quivered and she chuckled as Virgil kissed her again, she reached out and clutched the pillow between her fingers as she panted smiling when her breathing matched the speed of his, after a while, he sat up freeing her and she lay back with a smile as he went into the ensuite.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"No complaints," she pulled her shorts on and found her lace top at the end of the bed, "be right back," she slipped off the bed and opened the balcony doors with a sigh as the night air hit her hot skin, she turned back to Virgil who was now wearing his shorts again, "are you ok?"

"More ok than ever."

Alexis climbed back onto the bed rather shakily and snuggled into his arms as he began to stroke her stomach, "how is your side?"

"It doesn't hurt me anymore, I wouldn't have been able to do that just then if it did."

"You're sure?"

Virgil kissed her forehead, "I'm absolutely sure."

Alexis reached across his body to feel the scar, "I still feel partly responsible."

"Don't, we had no idea the Chaos Crew were looking for us, or rather me, I put you in danger and that's not my job. I'm supposed to save people, not endanger their lives."

"I'm fine, I was only in shock and had minor rope burns, my brother has checked me since then too."

"Good, I would feel awful if you had been hurt."

Alexis smiled at him, "you're so sweet Virgil. A guy like you should've been taken ages ago, what happened?"

"Believe it or not, they broke up with me not the other way around," Virgil lay on his side facing her and continued to finger fight with Alexis' hand, "one reason was that I was too clingy, another was I didn't have time for her, and my personal favourite was that I was too family orientated."

Alexis chuckled as she gazed at him, "well I'm not going to break up with you, the reasons I love you are the ones you have listed, not to mention your musical ability."

"I have a confession you'll love then."

"And what's that?"

"No, you'll have to wait until morning."

"Please?" She begged.

"You said we can't be heard in this room at all right?"

"Nothing like sex or small things no."

Virgil got out of the bed and walked across to her harp, "remember I told your father I was good with stringed instruments?"

Alexis gasped crawling to the edge of the bed, "no, you can't?"

Virgil smiled as he sat down on the chair behind the golden instrument and pulled it into the curve of his neck, "this is one of them."

"You can play the harp?" Alexis gasped as his fingers plucked the strings rhythmically.

"I'm a quick learner, I played one for a time at school, it looks like I haven't forgotten the skills," Virgil smirked as he changed between sharps and flats effortlessly.

"I thought I was going to have to teach you," Alexis lay on her stomach supporting her chin in her hands, "you're full of surprises Virgil Tracy."

"Good surprises?"

"Quite amazing ones."

"You owe me a tune," Virgil brushed his hands across the strings.

"In the morning, I'm getting sleepy."

"Want a lullaby?" Virgil smirked as he gazed at her through the strings.

"Go on then," she sunk lower onto her hands with a smile.

"I'll do my best," he sat forward on the chair to secure his bare feet on the pedals then stroked the strings creating glissandos, he gazed at Alexis who was smiling at him and he blinked slowly, "don't tell my brothers about this."

"Why not?"

"They'll laugh at me, it's my biggest musical secret."

"Really?"

"Lexi?"

"Alright, you have my word," she reached her hand out to him and he gently tilted the harp back to its upright position before walking over to her, "that was beautiful playing."

"Thanks," he took her hand in his and slid back onto the bed.

"Until tomorrow, sleep well."

They got under the sheets and Virgil lay beside Alexis who rested her head on his chest, he stroked her hair across her shoulder as he looked up at the ceiling thinking about home and his relationship, his family had to accept his choice, that's what most families did, and surely Scott would since he was planning on marrying Kayo. He looked down at Alexis sleeping and smiled lovingly before closing his eyes and wriggling further down onto the pillow.

The next morning awoke Virgil with sunlight streaming through the bay doors, he ran his hand across the pillow and Alexis wasn't in the bed, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, his eyes landed on his phone and he checked the time, ten, wow Virgil I guess you needed it he thought to himself. The door opened and Alexis walked in with a tray and two mugs of coffee.

"Morning sweetheart, you were deep asleep, I didn't want to disturb you."

Virgil smiled, "breakfast in bed huh?"

"The least I could do."

"I'll just make myself more presentable," Virgil got out of bed and went into the en-suite as Alexis put the tray down onto the desk before opening the balcony doors, the sound of birdsong fluttered through the garden and she sat down with her coffee as she heard Virgil return into the room.

"I made us American pancakes, they're small and easy."

"And you're the best," Virgil mused as he kissed her neck before sitting beside her, "cold night, look at the dew."

"It wasn't cold in the bed," she smirked, "I would've been shivering without you."

Virgil smiled then heard his comms beep, "dammit, they've found me."

Alexis paused mid eating, "they can call back."

"It doesn't work like that," he chuckled and went to get his wrist band, "Scott, it looks like you found me."

"Virgil, are you coming home?"

"When I feel welcomed."

"We need to talk, can you come back today, and bring Alexis?"

"What do you want?"

Scott sighed, "we want to apologise, and to make her feel welcome."

"I see, well I'll come home when I want, you'll just have to wait and see," he hung up and walked back over to Alexis who was finishing her breakfast, "what a cheek."

"I heard. What are you going to do?"

"What he says, take you back home with me and no matter what they say, keep you with me," he tucked into his pancakes, "these are amazing."

"Thanks," Alexis grinned, "my dad taught me the recipe."


	15. Making up

Virgil repacked his bag as Alexis played her harp for him, he walked past her and kissed her cheek making her smile before continuing into the en-suite to grab his stuff.

"Will I fit in your jet?" Alexis called.

"My secondary craft is already on the way."

Alexis' fingers stopped on the strings and she held them tightly, "Virgil, Thunderbird 2 won't fit here."

"She won't need to land, every craft we have can be autopiloted."

"Even a jet?"

"John has taken care of that, look out of the window."

Alexis pushed the harp back and stood up, to her amazement the garden was empty, "when did he do that?"

"Not that long ago. Thunderbird 2 will be here soon, ready to go?"

"Meet me in the garden, I better tell my parents I'm going."

"FAB, see you down there. Don't worry, I won't keep you away for too long," Virgil smiled as she left the room then turned back to finish packing, he zipped the case up and walked over to the harp plucking the harp strings delicately. Alexis returned smiling and went straight over to her wardrobe to grab a bag, "is that a yes?"

"Yep. Although my dad is worried about where Thunderbird 2 will be parking."

"He doesn't need to worry, she won't even touch the ground," Virgil smiled as Alexis folded up some clothes and laid them out in the bag, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yep, and I want to handle it."

Virgil shrugged, "go ahead, I'd rather you handle them than me."

Alexis finished packing as Thunderbird 2 hovered over the garden, her cat ran into the room and hid under the bed in fright.

"Sorry," Virgil picked his bag up.

Alexis reached under the bed to coax her cat out and cuddled her into her arms, "she was probably in the garden," she scratched the cat's head then put her down on the bed smiling when it curled up on her pillow, "you are silly Elsa."

Virgil smiled, "shall we get going?"

"After you," Alexis followed Virgil down to the back door and said goodbye to her parents before walking down to the end of the garden, the platform in the nose cone lowered and Virgil helped her up, "thanks."

"You won't be gone for long, you'll be back in no time."

"Your house is far more exciting than mine, believe me."

Virgil chuckled, "get comfy, we'll be there in no time."

Alexis smiled as she buckled up, "take her away."

John called down to the lounge and looked around at his siblings, "guys, we have a situation."

"What is it, John?" Scott asked as he put down his guitar.

"Forest fire in Los Angeles, an evacuation is in hand but they need some help and the fire crews are struggling to control the fire."

Scott bit his lip, "this is going to need all of us, and by that I mean Virgil."

"I'll send him a message, I know he's not happy with us but this is a rescue."

Scott nodded, "thanks, John. Kayo, go in Shadow, Alan and Gordon come with me in Thunderbird 1, I really hope Virgil has the assembly module with him."

Virgil had just plotted the route home into the navigation control when John's hologram appeared above the wheel, "John, what is it?"

"A rescue, and we need your help."

"John, I'm almost home."

"Thunderbird 1 and Shadow have already taken off, location is Los Angeles."

"I promised Alexis' parents I would keep her safe."

"She'll be safe in Thunderbird 2. Please, Virgil, we need you."

Virgil sighed and plotted a new course, "FAB, but you owe me."

Alexis looked across at John worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"A forest fire. Virgil, I really hope you have module 2?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. We need the pods."

"On our way, tell Scott eta is half an hour. Sorry Alexis, but we need to go to full speed, don't be scared."

"Do it."

Virgil smiled before pushing the thrusters to maximum as the engines burst to life, "Thunderbird 2 is go."

"Thanks, Virgil," John smiled before hanging up the call.

"You'll be safe Alexis, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you, but I wish this call had come earlier," Alexis looked down.

"I know, I do too. I'll be back before you even miss me".

"I remember you telling me about the modules, don't you need the fire fighting one?"

"That's back on the island, and sending vibrations through the air and ground wouldn't be safe, this is going to be a job for the Firefly. I haven't tested her in ages."

"What's that?"

"It's a bulldozer primarily, but she has added features. Don't be alarmed ok? I'm just going to suit up, she's on autopilot. If she sways, then press this button here," he pointed to a button on the wheel, "I'll be back soon."

Alexis nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Virgil pushed his seat back and left the cockpit, he changed in the bedroom then jogged down the steps to the module bay to assemble the pods, "this is going to be the most awkward rescue I've ever been on."

The fleet arrived at the danger zone which was engulfed in water and fire, Scott had landed Thunderbird 1 safely out of reach from the flames and was briefing Gordon and Alan when Virgil got there, he left Alexis safe in the cockpit and opened the module.

"Hey," Virgil smiled as his younger brothers walked over.

Gordon grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder eagerly, "finally joined us."

"Where would you be without me?"

"Have you brought the fighter?"

"Alexis?" Virgil smirked, "she won't be fighting yet."

"Ha-Ha. I mean the Firefly?"

"Yep, she's all yours," Virgil smiled then narrowed his eyes as Scott walked over, "well well."

"Don't start Virgil, we can talk when we're home, right now I need you to help with the evacuation," Scott frowned.

"I'm needed in the second pod."

"Alan isn't strong enough to assist the evacuation, he can take the pod out."

"If you're sure, I mean you usually are though right?"

"Enough, we have a job to do," Kayo tugged Scott's arm, "come on."

"Virgil, the fire rescue services need help with the fire, they need blockades put up to stop the blaze from spreading."

"FAB, I'll get the jaws, good luck," Virgil ran up the ramp into the module as Alan drove a pod out similar to the Firefly but without a cannon, "Alexis, can you hear me?"

Alexis pressed a button marked comms, "yes, are you ok?"

"I haven't started yet, you'll be fine I promise, I'm going to close the module for security. The only people who can get in are my brothers and myself, call John for a visual of the rescue, or if you like, bring up the main screen, I have playlists on there."

Alexis smiled, "thanks sweetheart, do you have a charging point for my phone?"

"Of course, this is Thunderbird 2 we're talking about, see the box next to my seat?"

"Uh huh?"

"It has a phone charger built into it. Have fun."

"Be careful Virgil."

"Always," Virgil slipped the jaws on, "I'll be back."

"You better be," Alexis sighed then he hung up, she pulled up a hologram and decided to ignore the blaze in the distance.

Scott and Kayo took care of evacuation as Alan and Gordon joined the fire crews in clearing paths, the firefly's cannon fired water instead of oxygen along with the hoses from the fire engines and Virgil put down logs attempting to slow down the spread of the flames protected in his fireproof suit. An hour passed and the fire had become almost uncontrollable, the town was evacuated but the entire rescue team had been pushed back, Virgil heard his com channel buzz and looked back at the blaze.

"Virgil, you can't do anymore, get out of there," Scott urged.

"No way, we have to get this fire diverted, it's still headed towards the town."

Scott frowned from inside Thunderbird 1 hovering away from the smoke beside Shadow, "your life is more important than a forest's."

"We have to try," he looked back and suddenly noticed flames approaching his ship, "Alexis."

Alexis felt the ship shake, "what the?"

"Alexis, the ship is on autopilot. I'm getting you to safety."

"No, what are you doing? Virgil, you're not here."

"The flames have reached Thunderbird 2, you'll be safer in the air."

"Virgil, no!"

"I'm sorry," he sent the ship towards the town unhappily with a sigh.

"John, open a visual, I want to see this rescue," Alexis put her phone down and John frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"FAB," John pressed a button and brought up the rescue feed.

Alexis smiled gratefully, "thank you."

Gordon turned the Firefly around and fired water into the approaching flames again, "Virgil, we're going to be beaten, this fire isn't going out."

"We have to keep trying."

Alan sighed, "I can't divert the flames any more guys, the town will be engulfed."

"That's not good enough," Virgil narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, we're retreating, we'll leave it to the water carriers now," the lead fire chief shook his head, "don't endanger your lives."

"With all respect sir, we can't let that fire reach the town," Virgil closed his eyes sorrowfully.

"We're dropping the water, either you can stay here and get washed away or get to safety International Rescue, but you've got five minutes."

Gordon opened the roof of the Firefly as Alan pulled up, "they're right Virgil, I think we need to go."

"But Gordon?"

"Virg, we've rescued the town, we don't need to stay. Land Thunderbird 2 and let's go."

Virgil sighed, "alright," he looked up at the sound of his bird's engines, "what the?"

"Scott must have been listening to our coms?" Gordon suggested.

"Virgil, I lost control of her, something took hold of Thunderbird 2," Scott's voice was worried and Virgil frowned.

"Then who is flying her?"

Alexis hit the autopilot button and flexed her fingers, "Virgil, you can do the rest."

"Alexis! You were flying Thunderbird 2?"

"Sorry. I saw the rescue and knew you needed help."

Virgil smiled and landed his ship with his wrist controller, "just breathe Alexis, you were great. Alan, Gordon, park the pods and meet me in the cockpit," he leapt up onto the lift and took the suit off leaving it in the supply closet before going to the cockpit where he found Alexis in his seat gripping the wheel, he wrapped his arms around her and prised her fingers gently off the rubber into his hands, "you're alright, you can let go."

"I thought I was going to crash her."

"How did you fly her anyway?"

Alexis stood up shakily before sitting in the co-pilot seat, "I read the manual."

Virgil chuckled as he closed the module seeing that both pods had been taken apart, "you've done better than Penelope, she never flew her."

Gordon and Alan flopped down once they entered the cockpit, "let's go Virgil, unless you want to take a bath?"

"I feel like we haven't done enough."

"We don't have a choice, there's nothing more we can do," Gordon buckled up.

"See you back at the ranch Virgil," Scott smiled at them.

"You're leaving?"

"We're done, we were called to aid the town, not the forest. We'll see you at home."

Virgil watched Thunderbird 1 and Shadow disappear into the distance and he swung his ship round reluctantly as the helicopters began dropping containers of water onto the flames below, "I guess we don't have a choice after all."

The mood on the island when everyone got home was sombre, some of this was caused by the outcome of the rescue but the rest was the uneasy feeling of discussing the couple war.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not leaving your brother," Alexis rested her hand on Virgil's knee as she looked around at the siblings, Grandma and Brains.

"We're not telling you to leave him, just to be careful," Scott ushered.

"That's the problem Scott, why are you and Kayo so different from us?" Virgil asked.

"Our relationship is within the organisation," Kayo sighed, "it's different."

"In no way is it different," Alexis snapped, "at the end of the day, we both want the same thing; happiness."

John crossed his arms, "leave them alone Scott, enough is enough."

"Penny and I have spoken about it, and we think it's fine too," Gordon nodded at John.

Grandma cleared her throat, "this needs to stop. Alexis and Virgil are staying together, and that's final."

"Thank you, Grandma Tracy," Alexis smiled.

"And Scott, you're grounded for being selfish, you too Kayo."

Scott gasped, "what?"

"You heard me. Alexis, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to if it's not an inconvenience?" She looked at the newly engaged couple with a smirk.

"Not at all. Meeting adjourned."

Alexis took Virgil's hand and they left the room together leaving the others, Gordon burst out laughing and even John couldn't hold back a grin.

"Busted!" Gordon chuckled, "you were never going to win."

"Yeah, I guess not, and now we're grounded," Kayo crossed her legs.

"It's what you deserve," Alan pouted, "you could've made an actual friend Kayo, but you've screwed up."

Kayo grimaced, "it's what I deserve?"

"Yes, Alexis just wants to be happy and she's found Virgil, live with it."

Gordon glanced at John, "woah."

Scott wrapped his arm around Kayo's shoulders, "we're sorry."

Grandma paused as she looked back, "we're not the ones you should be apologising to."

Virgil ran down to the pool with Alexis and they jumped in with a laugh, Scott looked down at them and nodded at Kayo who sighed before standing up and following him down the stairs out onto the patio.

"Hey, Virg?"

Virgil looked back at the house then swam to the pool edge, "Scott."

"Umm, we're really sorry we caused all that trouble, we won't bring it up again," Scott twisted his fingers together.

"Well you know our position on this, we're not breaking up so let's move on."

Alexis nodded, "we accept your apology, but if it happens again, I won't hold back," she looked at Virgil beside her and winked, "starting now."

Virgil dragged his siblings into the pool, "now, we're even."

Scott emerged spluttering and heard laughter from the lounge, "a little warning next time?"

"I said I wouldn't hold back," Alexis shrugged as Kayo crawled up the ladder soaking wet.

"I guess that's fair," she muttered, "I'm going to dry off."

Gordon yelled down, "serves you right!"

"That was brilliant to watch!" Alan joined in the shouting.

Alexis swam to the shallows and got out as Virgil followed her, "well that was fun."

Virgil looked back at his siblings, "very. About earlier, I'm sorry I left you in Thunderbird 2 alone."

"You were doing your job, and you kept me safe. Thank you."

Virgil smiled, "I'll get us some drinks."

Scott sat down on the lounger beside Alexis' with Kayo, "sorry Lexi."

"Forget it, just don't interfere with my feelings again, I won't take Virgil from you. I know how important he is to the organisation. Besides, I have my own life to concentrate on now, visits were always going to be short."

Kayo nodded, "it was all worry."

"I understand that, but it was still out of order to try and break us up," Alexis frowned as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "so let's just move on."

Virgil walked over with a drink for himself and Alexis, "everything ok?"

"Absolutely," Alexis smiled and shifted to make space on the lounger for Virgil to sit down beside her.

Virgil wrapped his hand around her waist, "so guys, when is your wedding going to be?"

"Wedding?"

"Scott and Kayo are engaged."

"Really?" Alexis glanced at Kayo's hand where sat a glistening gem, "I see."

Scott sighed, "I know, this just makes what we said to you two worse, I proposed before this happened."

"Well, congratulations," Alexis felt Virgil's hand tighten around her waist and she sat back against him.

"Thank you," Kayo smiled, "I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone other than Scott."

"Yeah, that's how I feel when I'm with Virgil."

Virgil smiled as he noticed Kayo frown, "as long as you want me, I'll be there."

"When will you get your recital grade, Alexis?" Kayo asked.

"In a couple of weeks, I don't graduate until next month, but it's sure nice to not be studying. I still keep in contact with my housemates and I've got a job interview not long after graduation."

"You never told me that," Virgil smirked.

"I was going to at some point, I sent a concert hall some clips of my piano playing and they want to talk to me about joining their company to be their rehearsal pianist."

"Honey that's fantastic!"

Alexis smiled as she snuggled into Virgil's arms, "thank you."

"A concert pianist then Alexis?" Scott smiled at Virgil, "our mother did that as a profession but she preferred the solo side of things, she got playlists done."

"What was her name?"

"Lucille Tracy."

Alexis' eyes lit up slightly with glee, "she was one of my idols as a child, I loved her solo works. I have a CD of her performances of the romantic composers."

Scott beamed, "really, you've heard of her?"

Alexis nodded, "absolutely, I would've loved to see her perform but she passed away, I remember that day. I was heartbroken, but no doubt it was the worse day of your lives?"

Virgil sighed, "it haunts us to this day, and now that dad is lost too, it's even worse."

Scott smiled, "come with me Alexis, I have something to show you."

Virgil watched them leave, "I'm never trusting you again with feelings Kayo."

"No, I don't blame you."

"You're still my sister but things won't be the same as they used to be. You've been feeling like this ever since Lexi and I got together."

"I'm jealous ok?" Kayo snapped, "I'm jealous of how easy you two make everything look."

"What?"

"You're like an actual couple, you don't hide anything or hold affection back, it's like you have more freedom."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because Scott and myself constantly hold back around you guys. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be in love with your brother when the terrible two take the piss any time we're kissing or just holding hands? We can't even have sex without you guys laughing at us the next day."

Virgil frowned, "and this is why you've been so hostile towards Alexis? Then tell Scott that Kayo, not me. We're teasing Scott most of the time because before you two officially got together, he wouldn't shut up about how much he liked you more than a sister."

"Really?"

"I apologise if I've made you feel embarrassed in the past but there's no need to take out your punishment on Alexis and myself. I'm going to find her, sort out your priorities."

Alexis sat on Scott's bed with his laptop as he sat beside her, "what are you showing me then?"

"You said you never got to see our mother play," he hit the return key, "this is the last performance she did before we went on holiday."

Alexis beamed as she watched her idol sit at the piano, "I didn't know there was footage anywhere."

"There isn't, Dad had all of the videos removed not long after the funeral, and now we only have home movies. I saved this one before dad could get it."

Alexis hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled when he didn't move, "at least you have the memories," she looked back at the screen and recognised the introduction of the next piece, "she did the Polonaise?"

Scott nodded, "you have no idea what your recital did to myself and Virgil when you played that, what it meant to us."

"I'm so sorry."

Scott smiled, "don't be, it's a good thing."

"She's fantastic," Alexis praised as she looked back at the screen, "you and Virgil play just like her."

Scott laughed, "thanks but none of us can play the way she did," the footage panned round and he smiled, "dad filmed this."

"That's you, all of you," Alexis chuckled as she noted a much younger Virgil snuggled up against Scott's side, "now I have blackmail."

"If you want, but he's not ashamed of this, he still does it if he's upset," he looked up and spotted Virgil at his door, "oh hey."

"I haven't seen that in ages," Virgil walked over and sat at Scott's desk.

"Alexis believes we play just like mom."

Virgil shook his head, "no, she was unique, she taught Scott and me all she knew, but we can't play the way she did."

"Well I think you do," Alexis smiled bashfully.

"I'm going to the lounge," Virgil stood up, "see you."

Alexis smiled at Scott, "thanks for showing me this Scott, I'm really sorry you lost her."

"Thanks, Lexi, and Kayo and I really couldn't be happier for you and Virgil."

Alexis nodded, "I know, thank you."

"I was just being protective, perhaps too protective."

"Virgil did tell me about how protective you were," she laughed, "don't worry about it," she heard the sound of the piano from the lounge, "I'm going to join Virgil."

"I'll come with you, I need to talk to Kayo anyway."

Alexis went round to Virgil's room and got changed into a pair of shorts and a top before she headed into the lounge where Virgil was playing his piano, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek before moving round to a chair beside the instrument, she spotted Kayo by the pool table and decided to make amends.

"Hey, Kayo?"

"Hi Alexis, what was Scott showing you?"

"A video of his mother playing the piano, she was one of my musical idols as a child."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a clue who she was in terms of her family, but I just loved her interpretations of pieces, but now I can see where Virgil got his talent from."

Virgil looked up at her with a smile, "you're too kind Lexi."

Suddenly Alexis' phone began to ring, she took it out and looked at the name, "please excuse me, I'll be back soon," she left the room quickly and answered the phone as she ran down to the patio outside, "this isn't a good time."

"We have a job for you."

"Who is it?"

"She's escaped, she tried to shoot you and now you have your chance for revenge."

"I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere at the moment, I can't," she sighed, "ok just send me the information, I'll leave after midnight."

"You better, you're my best agent."

"My life is complicated now, after this target I need a break, I've only just finished my studies."

"Deal, she must be taken down."

"I'll do it, just send me the location. Out."

"She's a spy," Alan gasped, he had heard everything.


	16. The Spy who loves me

Alan ran into the lounge, "Virgil, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hey calm down, what's the rush?"

Alexis walked in interrupting Alan's outburst, "sorry about that."

"Is everything alright Lexi?" Virgil smiled as she joined him at the piano.

"Everything is fine, don't worry."

Alan twisted his hands together, "Virg?"

"Later, Alan."

Scott frowned and took Alan aside, "what's wrong?"

"I heard her phone call, Scott. I think she works for the Hood."

"What?"

"I heard her say she would do a job for someone, it sounded serious."

"Alan, she's not a spy, she's told us that and promised Virgil. Why would she lie?"

"I don't know, but this sounds serious."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She's going to leave at midnight."

Scott nodded, "alright, I'll stay up and keep a lookout. Don't tell anyone a thing, especially not Virgil. Alan?"

"Yes alright, but this secret will break his heart," Alan said sorrowfully.

"Leave this to me," he sent a message to Kayo telling her to launch Shadow at midnight, she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as he nodded.

Midnight approached and Virgil was asleep, Alexis carefully snuck out of his arms and changed into a pair of black jeans and pocketed jacket, she slipped a knife into the side of her boot and tucked a gun under her top before tying her hair into a tight bun, she looked back at Virgil and closed her eyes sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Virgil," she whispered and left the room silently, she made her way down to the island's main runway and autopiloted a jet through her phone, unknown to her was that Kayo was watching from Shadow that sat attached to the cliff face, "yes, I'm ready, I saw the documents. I'm about to leave. Wellington. Understood. Is she armed?"

"Most likely. Make this a clean kill Alexis," the voice in her earpiece hissed.

"I'll do my best, as long as nothing goes wrong," Alexis leapt into the jet and left the island plotting in a route as she went.

Kayo launched Shadow and opened a channel with Scott who was monitoring the situation from his room, "ok, I'm in pursuit."

"Don't get involved Kayo, I just want you to watch."

"FAB. I knew there was something suspicious about her."

"We don't know that for certain yet."

Kayo shrugged, "but it seems likely. Ok, she's headed for New Zealand, I hope her parents aren't involved in this."

An hour of flying passed until Alexis reached the city, she landed on top of a skyscraper and checked her target's location, the building appeared to be empty and she prepared the gun, again unknown to her was that Kayo was watching from a building opposite, her ship was camouflaged against the darkness and her eyes widened as she watched Alexis abseil down the side of the building and enter through a fire door.

"Scott, she's gone inside, should I follow?"

"Only if you can see a way in, I'd rather you just observe."

"I'm going to get closer," Kayo fired a grapple line across to the building Alexis had gone into and found a balcony to climb onto, a light came on in the room above and she heard voices, balancing on her harness she got out a voice amplifier and stuck it to the wall to hear what was happening.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Havoc, you aimed at me once and missed, now it's my turn."

"Your people changed my brother, but you can't change me."

"It wasn't my people, and your brother was never going to be like you, I saw that when you kidnapped me and my boyfriend."

Havoc snorted, "boyfriend, not for much longer when he finds out what you are. Now, who's going to shoot first?"

"There isn't a negotiation, how many more are going after the Tracys?" Alexis clicked the gun.

"As if I would tell you?" A responding click answered following Havoc's reply.

There was a shot as Alexis fired and the bullet hit Havoc's leg, Kayo gasped and forcibly told Scott to shut up hearing him demand what was going on.

"Tell me or the next bullet won't be so misguided."

Havoc laughed as she sat up, "The Hood says watch out."

Alexis shot again but no sound came from Havoc, "and I say he'll be next."

Kayo tasted blood in her mouth from biting her lip in fear and fired a grapple back to her ship, she had to get back to the island before Alexis did, "Scott, she's an assassin, Virgil isn't safe," she leapt into Shadow and took off.

"She wouldn't be going after us."

"How do we know that? Maybe there's a death warrant on all of us."

"Kayo, she loves Virgil, she practically adores him."

"I don't know, this is all too much. We need to tell him."

"No, she needs to tell him, I think we need to interrogate Miss Ivory."

Alexis dialled a number into her phone, "it's done."

"Well done Alexis, you've done me a great favour."

"Now a deal is a deal, I'm allowed time off and the Tracy's aren't to be harmed."

"You have my word."

"Thank you, Wayne. Call in the cleanup crew, I need to get back to my boyfriend."

"Have a good night."

"Thanks," Alexis climbed back up to her jet and took off plotting a route back to the island, an hour later she landed on the runway and sent her plane back to a hangar hidden in America. Almost like a ninja, she went back to Virgil's room and stripped down to nothing in the darkness quickly putting on a lace top and slipped under the sheets beside the sleeping man, she pressed her lips to his bare shoulder and he shifted slightly with a soft murmur, "I love you Virgil, and I'll always protect you."

The sun shone brightly the next morning and Virgil awoke to find Alexis snuggled into his arms, he smiled warmly and kissed the back of her neck before sitting up, the room was exactly how it usually was and there was no sign that Alexis had left during the night.

"Morning," Alexis yawned as she rolled over.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Very, you barely moved last night."

"That's unusual."

"Well everything has been sorted out regarding our relationship, and that helps I'm sure," Alexis smiled, "I'm going to have a shower."

"Want some company?"

Alexis gasped, "you devil," she smirked as she got out of bed, "no complaints from me."

Scott tapped his fingers on the kitchen table in agitation, "they'll be down here soon, what do we do?"

Kayo shrugged, "it's up to you how you go about this."

"You saw the whole thing Kayo. What's more important at this moment, Virgil's safety or their relationship?"

"They will loathe us for the rest of their lives whatever we decide."

Scott nodded, "yeah but I don't want him to be in danger."

Kayo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "this is awful."

"Hey guys," John's hologram appeared above the table, "I have some rather alarming news regarding The Chaos Crew."

"Let me guess, Havoc is dead?" Kayo suggested.

"That's disturbingly correct Kayo, how did you know?"

"Because I saw it happen last night, and Alexis is responsible."

Virgil and Alexis made their way through the lounge and down to the kitchen, as soon as they hit the first step the room below them went silent.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked as the trio turned to look at them at their arrival.

"The same thing we'd like to ask Alexis," Scott crossed his arms.

"Did you know Havoc is dead Virgil?"

"What? Did the GDF get her?"

John shook his head, "no, it wasn't them."

Alexis froze, "how did you find out?"

"Like any good covert operator, I went with my gut," Kayo crossed her arms.

"Alan heard your conversation on the phone last night Alexis. Who are you working for?" Scott asked.

Virgil's hand slipped from Alexis' grasp, "you're a spy? You promised me you weren't."

"Virgil, I'm not a spy, I'm telling the truth in that aspect."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "tell us the real truth."

"I'm worse and I'm so sorry," she sighed, "I'm an assassin."

"For who?" Scott frowned.

Alexis sat down at the table, "I need to start at the beginning, but please understand this, none of you are in danger because of me, and I certainly won't put Virgil in danger."

Virgil stood beside Scott, "you have our attention, but know that I'm never going to trust you again after this."

"Maybe you will after I tell you," she looked across at the Thunderbird 2 pilot sorrowfully, "I'm working with a company outside of the world council, with a man called Wayne Rigby."

Kayo almost choked on the coffee she was drinking, "Rigby is in on this?!"

"You know him?"

"I thought he worked for the GDF?"

"He does, but he has a secret organisation within, it's our job to eradicate those who want to destroy you guys and the GDF, like Havoc. We call ourselves the GDA."

Scott's eyebrows rose, "go on."

"I was hired as one of the GDF's youngest members and I showed a flair for accuracy and stealth, so Rigby wondered how I would be at targeting humans."

"How many people have you killed?" Virgil asked sternly.

"Including Havoc, five. All enemies to you guys and the GDF. Colonel Casey knows this too but she doesn't want anyone to know. Virgil, I promise, I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep you safe, that bullet in Sydney was meant for me, not you, and she was next on my list."

Virgil smiled slightly, "really?"

Alexis walked round, "yes, please believe me."

Tears welled in Virgil's eyes as he held her hands, "I'm sorry, are you really faithful to us?"

"You bet I am, in such an elite organisation the worst thing I had to do was keep this secret from you. I'm almost glad you saw me do it Kayo."

Kayo blushed, "I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"My parents don't even know, if they knew I was an assassin they would disown me, this is why I went to study music so that I would have a career choice to fall back on, all that stuff I said I wanted to do, I'm going to do Virgil. The job interview is real and so is the degree, my criminal side is a side job, and one I hate doing, at least killing Havoc was almost revenge for hurting and torturing you," she stroked Virgil's cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Who is killing who now!?" Gordon exclaimed as Alan stood beside him, his mouth open in shock.

Scott sighed, "that was poor timing."

"Alexis, you killed Havoc?"

"It was my job, I'm a paid assassin in my spare time, she was on my hit list."

"Who else is?" Gordon demanded.

"No-one yet, and it will never be you guys, the next person will be The Hood."

Kayo smirked, "I want in on that kill shot, he's tried to hurt us too many times. I'm not trained in killing, but I can get him for you."

Virgil clutched Alexis' hand, "no, that's not happening. Lexi, I want you to leave that business."

"I don't have that option Virgil, but I'm faithful to you and my life choice of being a pianist, the assassin side of my life will never interfere with yours."

"It already has by you killing Havoc, what about Fuse?" Alan asked.

"He's not a problem, the rehabilitation worked on him, he's now working for the GDF."

"Really?" Gordon frowned, "wait until Penelope hears about this."

Alexis panicked sightly, "no! Please, she can't know about this, the fewer people who do the better."

"She's almost family Alexis," Gordon objected.

"I know, but she's too involved with the world council and everyone, she might even put me in unintentional danger or you guys," Alexis sighed, "please Gordon? I'm sorry, but can we keep this within this family, even my parents don't know."

Alan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "your parents don't know?"

"How am I supposed to tell them that I'm an assassin? They would hand me over to the police."

Kayo sighed as she rested her hand over Scott's, "you're off the hook, but are we safe?"

"Yes, I give you my word. That day in Sydney was a vicious attack on myself and Virgil, it shouldn't have happened. The only reason she kidnapped both of us was so she could get me to talk."

Virgil nodded, "do you like that job?"

"Of course I don't, I hate killing people, that's why I can't wait to start my musical profession," Alexis sighed, "please don't judge me on this."

"Can we talk alone?" Virgil asked and Alexis nodded, "we'll be back," they walked down to the huts overlooking the bay and he sighed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember what you said if I was a spy? You would've broken up with me there and then. I wanted to keep that part of me a secret and just impress you with the musical side of me."

"But Alexis, this is so serious. Your parents don't even know about this."

Alexis cupped her chin in her hand, "I feel awful about all of this, if only that phone hadn't rung. I didn't have a choice, it was either to do the job or let Havoc find us again."

Virgil nodded, "I understand, but if you had just told me to begin with?"

"We wouldn't be together, even though it's not spy work. Do you forgive me or will this forever be a taint on our relationship?"

Virgil looked out to the ocean glittering in the sun then turned to Alexis, "of course I forgive you."

Alexis smiled and hugged him tightly, "thank you," she rubbed her cheek against his shirt as his arms tightened around her, "what happens now?"

"We keep this within the family, your parents can't know, and neither can Penelope. I want you safer than ever."

Alexis smirked, "I'm a trained assassin, it's you I want to keep safe," she looked up at him, "do you still love me?"

Virgil stroked her cheek, "of course I do," he smiled as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him and he kissed her back lifting her up slightly so that he was head on with her, she balanced back in his arms, "now we have to talk the others into this."

"No we don't, heck, the reason we came back from my house was to talk them into accepting our relationship, that's done so they have no choice but to accept this."

"Honey, Scott is literally taking our dad's place at the moment, he bases all of his decisions on what he thinks dad would've wanted us to do."

"So?"

"Don't assume he's going to be completely fine with this."

"Virgil, as long as I have you on my side, I don't want anyone else," she slipped out of his grasp, "please?"

"Alright, I'll always be on your side."

"Thank you, let's go back to the house, I want to relax a little."

"Lounge music?"

"Sounds good to me," Alexis linked her fingers through Virgil's and they walked back to the house, as they passed Scott he didn't say a word instead he simply smiled and turned back to the report he was writing, Virgil paused by the steps.

"Scott, I hope you're not documenting this?"

"No, you said to keep it private and quiet so that's what I'm doing."

"Please Scott? You have to be telling the truth," Alexis begged.

"I am, the last thing we want is to get political with the GDF," he expanded the hologram, "I'm writing my private report on proposing to Kayo."

Virgil smiled, "thanks, Scott."

"It was the shock that's all, if you trust Alexis then we do, after all, she's with you and that in a way makes her almost family. Families don't keep secrets and you didn't, it was better to hear the truth now rather than later."

Alexis grinned gratuitously, "I couldn't put it better myself, thank you."

"See you later Scooter," Virgil winked as he jogged up the steps with Alexis into the lounge and over to the piano.

"Are you really ok with all of this Scott?" Kayo asked as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes, I've thought it over and I don't think our dad would've disapproved. Alexis has saved Virgil twice despite her job so maybe she is trustworthy. I don't want to fall out with my brother over this, if he's happy then I'm happy."

"Alright, then I'm happy too."

"There's always going to be suspicion, but as long as she doesn't bring her job into affecting us then we'll be fine."

"If she's taking down The Hood, I'm joining her, she might even need my help, it all depends on when she decides to strike."

"Kayo, we're not getting involved, let her focus on what she actually wants to do first, her music," Scott smiled, "ok?"

Kayo sighed in defeat, "you win. I suppose we have our own project to focus on," she tapped her ring against the table, "when shall we do this wedding?"

"End of the year? The weather doesn't make a difference being on a tropical island."

Kayo smiled, "I'm happy with that, we've got four months give or take. So, a Christmas wedding."

"If that's what you want?"

"There's only us, I won't need to worry about an invite list, but don't let me stop you from inviting anyone."

"I can't think of anyone."

"What about Marion?"

Scott shrugged, "we're not that close really, plus she's only met myself and Virgil, not to mention that she also had a crush on me, which is awkward."

Kayo scrunched her nose up, "yeah, maybe not then. Now I can't invite Rigby because of Alexis' situation."

Scott placed his hands on her hips, "I didn't want him there anyway."

Kayo smirked, "just family then?"

"Who do you want as your bridesmaids?"

"I think I need to phone Penny."

"What about Alexis?"

"I don't know," she sighed as she leant against the table, "she's only Virgil's girlfriend, and it's not even a year, nowhere near approaching. Virgil will be your best man?"

"Of course. All of my brothers are the best but I need him by my side."

Kayo smiled, "that's why I only need Penny, but I will invite Alexis. We can worry about invites nearer the time, we need to choose a date."

"Let's go then," Scott stood up and looped his arm around Kayo's to walk up the stairs into the lounge.


	17. Imminent danger

"Virgil?" Alexis asked as she lay on her front as her boyfriend gave her a back rub.

"Yeah?"

"Does this change anything between us?"

Virgil shrugged as he pressed his knuckles up and down her back, "not really, you still want to follow a music career and I'm behind you on that."

"But what about the assassin stuff?"

Virgil smiled, "I'm not going to let that get between us. I fell in love with you. Assassin or musician, you're still Alexis Ivory," he kissed the nape of her neck as she sighed, "so don't worry about it."

Alexis gasped as his hands ran down her back and continued to her legs, "this is so relaxing, thank you," she smiled and closed her eyes feeling the soft material of the pillow under her head as the massage continued into her feet, "how are you so good at this?"

"Not sure, I didn't know I was."

Alexis frowned as she felt him rub oil across her shoulders, "hang on, you've done this before, why would you have the oil?"

Virgil laughed, "alright, you got me, I'm the island's therapist, we all give average massages, but I don't do this style for anyone."

"Not even Kayo?"

"No way, she doesn't really like massages," Virgil smiled as Alexis stretched, "had enough?"

"I'm just worried."

"About what sweetheart?"

"I've upset your family, and not letting your agent know will be upsetting them more I bet," she sighed, "this is a disaster, I wish I never told you guys or got caught in the first place."

Virgil sat down on the bed beside her, "we don't keep secrets in this family. I'm glad you told us or I would be wondering what you were hiding," he smiled as she angled her head sideways to look at him, "let's get back to how we were when we first met. I think that's starting with I love you."

Alexis smiled, "I love you too, I hope by tomorrow everything will be back to normal," she yawned as Virgil dried her back before she wrapped her arms around him dragging him across the bed to her lips, his hands rested upon her bosom as she kissed him and he felt his shirt being removed, his breath caught as her fingers tapped their way along his spine.

"I take it you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Alexis smiled as she lay back on the pillow gazing up at him, "but right now, I need sleep."

"Good idea," Virgil mused as he curled up beside her, smiling tenderly as she fell asleep almost immediately as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The next morning was exactly what Alexis had wished for, a happy mood replaced the serious tone and the events of the evening before, and Max had made breakfast for everyone with Grandma. When Alexis walked into the kitchen she was greeted by cheerful "mornings."

"Morning guys, this looks great," Alexis smiled as she sat down beside Virgil.

"Since we're all here, Scott and I have decided to get married in December," Kayo held Scott's hand in hers.

"Christmas?" Alan frowned, "but that's the festive time."

"Not at Christmas, before. We were thinking around the 9th December," Kayo smiled, "and we'd love you to be there Alexis, I mean you and Virgil are a couple now."

"Thanks, Kayo, I'd love to come. December, that doesn't leave you much time."

Scott shrugged, "five months, it's enough time for a quick wedding."

"Even with the rescues?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"There's an amazing bridal shop in Auckland, I did work experience there once," Alexis hugged her mug in her hands, "that's if you're a dress person?"

"I can make an exception for a wedding dress."

"Is there a tailor there too?" Scott added.

"They're everywhere."

Grandma nodded, "December 9th. Let's put that on the calendar."

—-

A couple of peaceful months went by, Alexis had successfully got the job to be Wellington's in house pianist with a local opera company and visited the island as often as she could. International Rescue had been busier than ever dealing with storms and earthquakes around the world, leaving Kayo and Scott to use any free time organising their wedding, but with Penelope's help, Kayo had a day arranged to just dress shop. It was now November and of course, everyone was excited, but there was also one man who was excited for another reason, one the family didn't know of yet.

"Thank you for helping me with this Penelope, I don't know a thing about styles of dresses."

Penelope laughed lightly, "you're doing fine, have you seen any that have just stood out for you?"

"We've tried on so many, but I did like the straight to the ground one."

"Miss, how about this?"

Kayo looked at the dress the fitter was holding up, it plunged in at the waist before descending in feathers and netting, "that's gorgeous."

"Kayo, are you really sure you want me in black?" Penelope asked as she looked through the choices on her phone.

"Scott will be in dark blue, and I'm sure he'll put Virgil in black," Kayo's voice sounded from behind the screen.

Penelope laughed, "woah, no you're not seriously going to put me with Virgil whilst Alexis is there?"

Kayo huffed as she looked at herself in the mirror as the fitters zipped up the dress and fluffed it out, "I haven't known her long enough to make her my maid of honour," she walked back out and smiled bashfully, "Ok, how does this look?"

Penelope gasped happily, "I love it, I think this is the one."

"I love it too," Kayo smiled as she looked down at herself, "good. I want it tighter around the waist though."

"We'll make the adjustments where needed. When is the wedding?" One of the fitters asked.

"The 9th of December, we'll be decorating for Christmas around the same time," Kayo laughed.

"This will be ready before then. Right, we'll take the waist in, oh would you like to add shoes?"

"Say yes!" Penelope called from behind a screen as she tried her bridesmaid dress on.

"Yes please," Kayo smiled as she changed into her normal clothes, "now I suppose I need to learn how to walk in heels."

Across the sea on Tracy Island, Scott walked into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa exhausted from the mission he had been out all night on with Virgil, he leant his head back almost to the floor behind and felt his brother sit down beside him, "I'm tired, but not enough to sleep."

Virgil simply murmured an agreement before yawning, "uh-huh."

Grandma smiled, "you guys look like you're in need of a coffee."

"I'd rather a hot chocolate," Virgil replied sleepily as he closed his eyes.

"Go to your rooms and I'll bring them in," Grandma chuckled at the two boys who could hardly stay awake on the sofa, "go on."

Virgil helped Scott to his feet, "any word from Kayo?" He asked as they walked wearily to the lift.

"Not a word, she's not going to tell me anything about the dress even if I asked."

"Scott, are you and Kayo really making Penelope the maid of honour?"

"That's not my decision. Why?"

"Well you know the positions and everything, Alexis will be there too?"

Scott sighed as the doors opened, "you'll have to talk to Kayo about that, she doesn't know Alexis as well as she knows Penelope, that's how the choice was made not by who is with who."

Virgil nodded, "I see, but you know Gordon will protest too?"

"He can protest all he wants," Scott lowered his voice as they passed the bedroom doors towards theirs, "we're not changing it this close to the day. The only things left to pick up are the dress, the cake and our suits, everything else was sorted months ago."

"Alright, I get it, but don't make Alexis feel left out," Virgil opened his bedroom door, "see you later when we're more awake."

"FAB Virgil. Good job today, I couldn't have done it without you," he added, Virgil simply smiled in acknowledgement then closed his door as Scott slipped into his bedroom, he walked over to the bed and got changed into his shorts before curling up under the sheets. Kayo returned to the island in Shadow later that afternoon and made her way to the room she shared with Scott, she closed the door gently behind her and smiled as she looked at the man in a deep sleep in bed, he had been out all night and so she decided to leave him to dream, she stroked a lock of chestnut hair off his forehead and saw a tiny flick of a smile reach the corner of one of his dimples, she got changed quietly and headed back towards the lounge and down to the kitchen where she found Virgil sketching in the snug area, the aroma of coffee filling the room.

"Good sleep Virgil?"

"Surprisingly yes, had it been a bad rescue then I wouldn't have done, but we saved everyone," he added with a smile and put the pad down, "Scott?"

"Still asleep. I thought it best to leave him like that."

"The big day is approaching, are you ready?"

"I will be, I want it to be December already."

"It'll be here before you know it. How did the dress purchasing go?"

Kayo sighed happily as she walked over with a mug of coffee, "it's perfect, I'm not one for dresses, but I saw myself in that one and just cried."

"Cried?"

"Figuratively speaking, it was just so beautiful, and Scott is going to love it just as much as I do. You?"

"Our suits are ready, so all that's left is to get your catering and stuff," Virgil yawned as he hugged his mug in his hands.

"Good, it's nice to know it's all in hand."

"Don't worry about anything ok?"

Kayo smiled, "thanks for reassuring me," she snuggled onto the sofa beside him, "I'm looking forward to being your sister."

"You've always been my sister, and you would be whether or not you were marrying my brother."

Kayo sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around her, "thanks."

Gordon walked into the kitchen after a swim, "afternoon guys, oh Virgil, when did you get back?"

"You know when we did, you wouldn't have been allowed in the pool?"

"I was in the sea," Gordon shrugged as he poured himself a glass of mango juice, "you look exhausted."

"We were gone all night. I've basically just woken up from a power nap but I think it drained Scott completely."

Gordon joined them in the snug and wrapped a towel around himself, "what was the mission?"

"Similar to the aurora generator mission we went on that time, trapped worker and a nuclear reactor running away, we stopped it just in time."

"Nice work," Kayo smiled.

"Yeah, but it took ages, hence being back so late."

"Coffee at four in the afternoon, won't that mess up your sleeping pattern Virgil?" Gordon asked.

"It shouldn't do, I'm planning on flying over to Alexis' later, so I'm crossing my fingers that we don't get another call out."

Scott walked wearily into the kitchen still half asleep and poured himself a coffee, "why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you needed the sleep," Kayo tutted, "are you awake or sleepwalking?"

"I'm awake," Scott yawned as he sat down at the table, he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the group in the snug, "Virg, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I've got stuff to do, you, on the other hand, needed that extra lie in."

Kayo left the snug and wrapped her arms around Scott's shoulders planting a kiss atop his head, "Virgil's right, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful."

Scott smiled as he reached up to her hand on his shoulder, "thanks."

Virgil checked the time, "maintenance, and then I'm off to Auckland, see you later."

"Auckland?" Scott frowned.

"To see Alexis, I haven't seen her for almost a month now, we've been too busy."

"Oh right, we'll call you if you're needed."

"FAB."

Gordon watched him go then stood up, "I'll see if he needs a hand."

Kayo sat down opposite Scott at the table, "how did the mission go for you?"

"It was all Virgil, I just supervised the reactor, but we did it and that's what matters."

"Is Virgil ok?"

"He's fine," Scott smiled then drank his coffee, "back to work. Oh, did you find a dress?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I found a beautiful one, you're going to love it as much as I do," Kayo grinned as she pictured the feathers, "it's like a ball gown."

"I'm picturing it and that sounds gorgeous."

Kayo smiled, "I don't like dresses but this one is different. Virgil told me the suits are ready?"

"Ready for collection yes, we'll go and pick them up next week sometime. I suppose I should check on my ship. Want to help with Thunderbird 1?"

"I'd love to," she took his hand gleefully and followed him down to the hangars.

The evening drew in and Virgil chucked his overnight bag into his personal jet, he took off not long after six and straight into a rainstorm.

"Hey Lexi, I'm on my way over."

"Sorry about the weather."

"I can't blame you for that, but visibility sure is poor, luckily I'm over the sea."

"Fly safe ok?"

"Don't worry, I've flown in worse weather than this in Thunderbird 2, I'll be approaching the New Zealand coast in five minutes. Your parents are expecting me right?"

Alexis smirked, "actually, they're not home, they've gone out for the evening."

"Ideal."

"I know. Oh, I've ordered pizzas, have you eaten?"

"Nope. Which ones have you ordered?"

"Two large pepperonis. Is that ok?"

Virgil smiled, "more than ok, I'm over New Zealand now. See you soon."

"FAB."

As Virgil came down into the garden, Alexis went to answer the front door to collect the pizzas, she thanked the delivery girl then ran through the house to open the back door for Virgil, she smiled as she saw him walk up the garden path in the rain.

"Hurry up sweetheart, it's freezing!"

Virgil smirked as raindrops rolled down his face from his hair, "you could've tossed me an umbrella?"

Alexis stood back as he stepped into the conservatory, "wow, it's really pouring down. I'm glad my parents have the car."

Virgil smiled, "it's good to see you."

Alexis wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard as she closed the door behind them, she brushed her lips against his cheek then smiled, "the pizzas arrived just after you did, shall we?"

"I'm starving."

"Dry yourself off, I'll be in the lounge," she kissed him again then picked up the two boxes, "there's wine out already."

"How long have you been planning this?" Virgil smirked as he took his boots off.

"All day. No, I'm kidding. Ever since my parents told me there were going out."

"I'll be back in a minute," Virgil smiled as he jogged upstairs and Alexis got comfortable on the sofa as she turned on the tv flicking through films until she found a favourite of hers and Virgil's, she opened the pizza box then snuggled into the cushions as she heard her boyfriend coming down the stairs, she smiled as he walked in now wearing ripped jeans and a tight top and he joined her on the sofa, "you couldn't have picked a better film."

"Pizza?"

"Don't mind if I do."

The film began and Alexis dragged the table closer to them, "were you on a mission today?"

"Last night, it was a tough one but we're ok."

"Good, you do look tired."

Virgil smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I'm fine, sweetheart."

By the time the film was over and pizza had been finished, the two were almost one curled up together on the sofa. Alexis switched the tv off and poured herself and Virgil another glass of wine.

"What time are your parents coming home?" Virgil asked as he nuzzled her hair with his chin.

"Not for another few hours, if it gets too late they said they were going to stay over in a hotel."

"Really?"

"They're in Hamilton."

"That makes a huge difference to this evening then," Virgil smirked before moving over to her piano, "how is the job going?"

Alexis walked over to the chair beside the piano and cupped her chin into her hand as she watched him play, "really well, it's nice to put my degree to good use. I'm playing for this year's main Christmas carol concert."

"When is that?"

"The 18th," she smiled, "don't worry, it's long after the wedding."

"Can I come to see it?"

"It's a free event, of course, you can," she sighed and watched her boyfriend's hands on the keys darting across octaves, "are you excited for the wedding?"

Virgil looked up at her, "of course, but..."

"But what sweetheart?" Alexis swung her legs round to the ground and walked over to the piano stool.

"But I think they're rushing, they've been together a long time sure, but to get married this year? It just seems too fast," the music stopped as Virgil rubbed his hands together.

"Don't worry about them, we'll enjoy it as a couple," she wrapped her arms around his chest and he leant back against her before resuming playing, she smiled as he moved against her, "this is perfect."

"And this piano is beautiful," Virgil smirked as he ran a fast glissando down the keys, "want to share the stool?"

"Duh," Alexis chuckled as she slipped onto the velvet cushion with him, she rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes.

"What time is it sweetheart?"

Alexis elbowed him, "just as I was getting cosy," she tutted with a laugh, "eleven," there was a buzz, "oh, that was my phone," she got it out and read a message from her parents, "well it looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight," she put the phone down on top of the music stand, "shall we snuggle in every room?"

"You bring the worst out of me Lexi," Virgil pulled her into his arms, "start here and finish where?"

"My room of course," her hands rested on his jeans and scratched up to his thighs as he played, he shivered slightly trying to focus on the melody he was playing, the chords got harsher and he stood up from the stool enclosing Alexis into his arms and playing around her against the instrument as they kissed.

"And now to put the plan into action," The Hood smiled maliciously as he watched the security systems fail, "thank you."

"I don't like this."

"Your sister is dead, don't you want revenge on that?"

"I never liked what we did, this is the only help you'll get from me, we weren't related by blood."

"Stand aside," The Hood walked out of the cell taking his disguise device from his helper, "we'll never meet again."

"Yes boss," Fuse watched The Hood leave the GDF prison as a guard and bowed his head, "sorry International Rescue."


	18. Final week

It was December 1st, the Tracys had begun decorating the house for both Christmas and the wedding now only eight days away, the preparations were done and Kayo had hidden her wedding dress in Grandma's room knowing that not one of the boys would dare go inside. That afternoon Kayo walked through the lounge and looked out to the pool area where the garden was being decorated with white fairy lights, and Virgil had erected a gazebo at one end of the lawn, Scott wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulders and she smiled back at him.

"In just under a week, we'll be down there getting married."

"Do you think we're rushing?"

"Kayo, we've been living together for almost twenty years, not to mention been dating for more than two years, I think I've known you long enough to make you my wife."

Kayo chuckled, "but those twenty years have been like family."

"Alright that is true, but I do see you more like someone I adore than just being a brother to," he held her by the shoulders gently, "do you see me as only a brother then?"

"I've always seen you as a man who looks after his brothers, so I knew you were the one for me," she wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck, "I just can't believe you said yes to becoming a couple."

"How could I not, you're breathtaking K."

Kayo gazed up into blue eyes, so dark, they dazzled in the sunlight, "I wish we weren't living on an island sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I want to show off on the mainland with you, I've seen the way girls stare at you on missions," Kayo grinned, "I can have you all to myself, and tell them you're untouchable."

"International Rescue, we have a situation..." John trailed off as he looked over at the two snogging at the edge of the lounge, "is this a bad time?"

Kayo blushed as she released Scott's lips, "umm, no John, what's wrong?"

John frowned as they walked down into the ring as Alan ran into the lounge, "I'm getting reports that the ISS is having some airlock trouble."

"Why doesn't NASA send someone?" Alan asked as he looked up at his equally space obsessed brother.

"It takes them hours to days to send a rocket up whereas it takes us seconds."

Alan nodded, "Thunderbird 3 is go!"

"Alan, take Kayo with you, you might need a hand on this," Scott smiled as Alan pouted, the way he always did when it was suggested someone went with him.

"I'll look after him," Kayo smirked ruffling Alan's hair before sitting down in the chair beside his, "let's go, astro boy."

"I'm going to help Virgil with the lights," Scott smiled as the seats lowered below the floor and panels slid across the hole.

"I'll keep you posted on the mission," John winked then his hologram disappeared.

Virgil watched Thunderbird 3 shoot out of the roundhouse as Scott ran down to the garden, "nothing serious I hope?"

"ISS malfunction. Should be a breeze, but I hope they keep us in the loop. How is the set up going?"

"You've arrived just in time, I need some help getting these lights up along the inside of the tent."

"FAB."

Virgil smiled as he strung the lights around the tent as Scott held the other end, "how are you feeling about the wedding?"

"I can't wait, Virgil, I only wish dad could be here for it."

"I wish he could be here too. I'm really proud of you Scott."

"For what?"

"You're getting married, you'll finally be settled down."

Scott laughed, "I'll never be fully settled, but I guess the marriage will help," he rounded off the final lights and jumped off the stool, "what about you and Alexis?"

"What about us?"

"Do you think you two will ever get married?"

"We haven't even been together a year, let alone thinking about marriage Scott!" Virgil shook his head, "I get that you're all hyped up on romance at the moment but think logically."

"Simply asking a question, you do love her don't you?"

"Yes," he paused, "I adore her, but I don't want to rush things. You and Kayo see each other all the time, I probably know more about Kayo than Alexis. I'm still getting to know her; her likes and dislikes, family background and, well, I've just found out she's a trained assassin for the GDF," he laughed, "and now you're talking about us getting married someday."

"I guess you have a point there," Scott sat down on the raised platform the piano would eventually sit on, "when are you moving the piano?"

"I'm hiring one, I can't think of a way to get the lounge one down here."

"When is that arriving then?"

"In a couple of days, the house should be decorated by then right?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good. I'm picking Alexis up tomorrow, she's spending the rest of the week here with us so she can help Kayo."

"Does Kayo know?"

"It was her idea actually, she's not a bridesmaid but Kayo wants some help on the day."

"She didn't tell me that."

"Why would she? Anything regarding her side of the wedding is remaining a secret from you, but she's told me because she trusts me."

"What's the dress like?"

Virgil laughed before standing up, "nice try. I'll be in the hangar if you need me."

Scott watched him go then looked around the garden area at the lights, he smiled then turned to go into the house up to the lounge where Alan was calling in, "Al?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"How is everything?"

"It's fine Scott, I was only asking Brains if there's anything else to do, we fixed the ISS' feed and we're on our way back."

"Is Kayo alright?"

Kayo smiled as she activated her portrait, "I'm fine sweetheart, have you and Virgil finished in the garden?"

"Yep, and it looks great."

"I can't wait to see it, see you when I get back."

"When _we _I think you mean," Alan interrupted pompously.

"Whatever."

Brains smiled, "good job Alan."

"Thanks, Brains, over and out."

Scott nodded and looked down at the scientist, "that was quick."

"I knew it would b-be, these types of operations on the station are uh easy to f-fix, it's just getting the parts up there is where it becomes tricky."

Scott smiled, "at least Kayo being off the island has given me some time to sort out the wedding."

Thunderbird 3 landed shortly after Scott had left the lounge and Kayo gasped as she entered the kitchen looking down to the garden which was lit up.

"Oh wow."

"Do you like it?" Virgil asked as he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against.

"I love it Virgil, thank you," Kayo smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, she laughed as he lifted her off her feet momentarily, "hey, cut it out."

Virgil chuckled, "sorry," he put her down with a smile, "have you got everything?"

"Oh yeah it's all on the island now, the only thing left is the ceremony itself," she sighed, "why is a week so slow?"

"It'll be the 9th before you know it."

"Are you picking Alexis up tomorrow?"

"Yep, and she's got everything sorted too, are you sure you don't want her as a bridesmaid?"

Kayo smiled at him sympathetically, "Virgil, I do trust her, despite her side job, but I just don't know her well enough to make her a bridesmaid. It's not that I don't want her to be one, it's more to do with that I don't have enough girlfriends to have any maids. Penny is my maid of honour and that's it," she sat down on the top step, "most women have at least four close friends they can ask, but in this business, we don't exactly meet anyone."

"What about Ridley or Doyle?"

"I don't even know Doyle's first name, and we weren't friends as such, she was just a rescue victim who we worked with," Kayo sighed, "it's fine, I have everyone here for my wedding and that suits me."

Virgil smiled, "are all of us your best men then?"

Kayo laughed, "just you," she settled against his shoulder as he sat down beside her, "John seemed a little uninterested."

"Of course he's not, he's your brother," he chuckled then sighed to himself thinking about the real reason John was reluctant, "I wouldn't worry about him."

"You're right."

"Hey you two, dinner is ready, it's been cooking all day," Grandma smiled at them as she entered the kitchen, "call your brothers in Virgil."

"Why me?"

"Because your voice can be heard down to the beach."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'll send a text," he sent a message on the family comms channel before sitting down at the table with Kayo.

Gordon walked down the stairs, "has your voice gone Virgil?"

"Um no," Virgil poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"You usually shout?"

"I thought a text would suffice."

Scott entered the kitchen and slid next to Kayo, he pressed a kiss to her forehead then reached for the jug, "when did you get back?"

"Not long ago, where were you?"

"Thunderbird 1 maintenance," he smiled as more people sat down at the table, minus John who was in Thunderbird 5 but soon joined them in hologram form, "how is the decorating going?"

"Bits and bobs, it depends what the priority is," Gordon smirked, "I'm more interested in Christmas than your wedding," he winced as Kayo kicked him hard in the leg, "ow!"

"Don't be mean Cooper," Grandma frowned before turning to Virgil, "when is Alexis joining us?"

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving at eleven with Thunderbird 2."

Scott laughed, "why Thunderbird 2? You've already impressed her."

Virgil frowned as the others smirked, "ha-ha. She's quicker than the jet."

Alan twirled his fork around the lasagna, "hmm."

"What's wrong Alan?" Scott asked.

"Nothing really, just down in the dumps."

Kayo stroked her fingers along Scott's thigh, "well cheer up, I don't want an unhappy brother at my wedding."  
"It's not until the end of the week," Alan looked up solemnly.

"Enough Alan," Grandma said sternly, "when shall we go shopping for Christmas?"

"The next weekend, not the one coming," John smiled, "and I'll join you for that."

Dinner continued in friendly conversation and Virgil pushed his empty plate back, "hey, Scott, when you're done, can I have a word?"

"Yep. Grandma, can we be excused for a moment?"

"Sure, the rest of you, let's get the dishwashing started," Grandma smiled at Gordon and Brains who gulped, "Alan, you're on drying duty."

Virgil and Scott sat by the pool listening to the evening crickets chirping in the bushes, gulls squawked over the ocean and in the distance, the waves lapped against the rocks.

"What's up Virgil?"

"I was just wondering, do you have your first dance prepared?"

"The moves yes, the music, we can't decide on."

Virgil smiled as he stretched out on the lounger, "do you want me to play for you?"

"You mean a composition?"

"If you'd like, but I can easily learn something," he shrugged tapping the fabric of the chair with his fingers.

Scott looked up at the stars, "hmm, well I'd love you to play, but it would need to be slow."

"Show me the dance."

Scott let out a sharp laugh, "absolutely not! You'll see it live and nothing else."

"A clue then, come on bro, I need to know the rhythm."

"Alright, it's a complicated waltz."

"3-4 or 6-8?"

"Virgil!" Scott whined humorously, "just a waltz, you know I don't know musical lingo. We were looking at the song '_So Close'_."

Virgil nodded, "I know the one, yep I can easily play that," he looked across the water, "shall I sing too?"

Scott smiled, "if you want, but I was going to sing to Kayo during the dance."

"Oh very romantic, does Kayo know?"

"Nope, we've only been practising with the iPod," Scott's cheeks turned pink in the pool lights, "I only hope it works."

"We better practise then," Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So we're in time with each other."

"I suppose so," he smiled, "I can't wait to see Kayo in the wedding dress, she says it's the most beautiful dress she's ever seen and you know as well as I do how much she hates wearing them?"

Virgil nodded, "I bet you can't. Come on, we should help the youngsters with the washing up."

The next day was bright and sunny, Virgil had been up early checking Thunderbird 2's systems and was ready to leave for New Zealand, as he was making his way to his room Kayo caught his arm.

"Hey, Virg?"

"Kayo, I'm just about to leave."

"Yes, I know. I just thought you should be warned that you may be carrying back more than Alexis."

"Penny?"

"No, it's an object, Alexis will explain."

An arched eyebrow answered her, "FAB."

"See you later, are you coming straight back?"

"Most likely, her garden isn't hidden, I can't leave the girl there for long."

Kayo smiled, "alright alright. See ya," she tied her long hair back then walked down the corridor.

Virgil closed his door and went to have a quick shower, he gelled up his hair again after washing and changed into black jeans with his plaid top, he checked his watch and smiled, eleven on the dot, let's go. Alexis zipped up her suitcases and made sure her gown was still smooth in its suit bag, she smiled and packed her shoes on top of the pile of clothes, she heard her phone buzz and activated the call with her voice.

"You got Alexis."

"Hey Lexi, it's me."

Alexis looked around at the phone and Virgil's hologram floating above the desk, "hey sweetheart, how far away are you?"

"About half an hour, if that. What am I picking up?"

Alexis smirked as she leant on the desk, "ah, Kayo told you then?"

"Well, she warned me I'd be picking something up."

Alexis looked over at her harp wrapped in its heavy cover, "you'll see when you get here, how delicate are you with the jaws of life?"

"Umm, it depends."

"Ok, we'll sort this out when you're here, see you soon."

"FAB, see ya."

Alexis walked into her ensuite to do her makeup when she heard a knock at her door, "hey mum."

"Alexis, what time are you leaving?"

"When Virgil gets here. Are you ok Mum?"

"Who is getting married?"

"His eldest brother, and his girlfriend who is Virgil and his brothers' adopted sister."

"They're related?"

"Not by blood," she sighed seeing her mum's expression, "I know it sounds weird, but it works for them."

"Well, whatever you say. Do you want tea before you go, I'm putting the kettle on?"

"I would love a coffee, and I'll bring my bags down," she watched her mum leave then moved over to her wardrobe, she pressed a button and a panel slid across revealing a wall of weapons, she grabbed a couple of knives and a gun, she sighed and slid them into her second suitcase hiding them in a compartment, "I wish I didn't have to pack you."

The wind suddenly picked up as Thunderbird 2's VTOL jets fired and the huge ship lowered at the side of their house, her wings folded up narrowly missing the edge of the wall and the engines cut out, Alexis opened the front door and grinned at her knight in green armour.

"Hey IR, any damage?"

"No, the house is fine. What is this object then?"

"First, come and have a coffee."

Virgil smiled as he walked into the kitchen, he passed Elsa who was sat on a barstool and she purred as he stroked her head, "hi Tara."

"Good to see you, Virgil," Tara smiled at him as he stroked their cat.

Alexis got a mug out for Virgil and made him a coffee, "sorry, we only have instant at the moment."

"It's better than being served by a robot," Virgil smirked as he took the mug from her.

Tara smiled, "send my congratulations to your brother and his fiance, Virgil, your island sounds like a wonderful place to get married on."

Virgil nodded, "we can barely focus on missions, everyone is very excited."

Tara looked at her daydreaming daughter and saw why she was smitten with the young pilot, "maybe one day it'll be you two?"

Alexis blushed scarlet, "Mum!"

"Only an observation," Tara smirked, "how was the landing or do I not want to know?"

"Not a wall or brick out of place, had Gordon been piloting, however, I would be paying for damages," he cracked a grin and Alexis melted, "let's get this object."

"Oh yes, but can I put my luggage in your ship first?"

"Uh-huh, let me just unlock her, or you'll get a nasty shock," he activated his wrist screen, "protocol gamma, disengage."

Alexis picked up her bags, "thanks, see you upstairs."

Virgil smiled at Tara then left the kitchen with the two mugs, he walked up to Alexis' room passing the rooms they had made out in only days before, he chuckled to himself as he walked in then gulped, "the harp!?"

Alexis strapped her luggage safely in the cockpit against the wall then took the lift down to the ground, she jogged through the house and upstairs only to find Virgil standing next to the harp, "ah, you found it."

"What does Kayo want with the harp?"

"I told her I played it and she wondered if I could do some pieces at the wedding, she's going to pay me."

Virgil frowned, "so she wants you working as opposed to watching the wedding? You didn't have to say yes."

"I'm only playing when she's walking down the aisle," she picked up her coffee with a grimace.

"Hmm, if you say so," Virgil turned to the instrument, "how are we getting this downstairs?"

Alexis laughed, "we have a lift at the back of the house."

"Then why did you bring up the jaws?"

"For a laugh, you can help me push this to the lift."

Virgil smirked at her, "you owe me for this."

"Fair enough, follow me," she put the mug down and tilted the harp onto its wheels as Virgil took the other side, "if this is too hard, blame Kayo," she smirked as they pushed it into the lift then sent it down as they turned to the stairs, "you better have a way to get this to the lounge at your place?"

"We're equipped for anything there, I'll get the forklift if I have to."

Alexis chuckled, "it's not that bad."

Tara pulled the harp out of the lift gently as Alexis and Virgil reached the bottom of the stairs, "need a hand getting it to the ship?"

"We've got it mum," Alexis smiled, "but thanks. We're just about to leave."

"Have a wonderful time sweetheart, and let me know how the wedding goes. Give my best to the couple and your family Virgil."

"I will Tara, thank you."

"Safe travels," Tara hugged her daughter goodbye and chuckled as she watched her push the harp out of the house with Virgil.

"I want that secured Virgil, it means a lot to me," Alexis said softly watching her boyfriend tuck the harp into the corner of the module, "it won't move in flight will it?"

"No it shouldn't, besides, you know I'm a steady flyer."

"Virgil, please?"

"Alright, anything to persuade you," he chuckled lightly tightening some straps around the harp, "ok, let's go, we have a wedding to prepare for."

Alexis took his hand as they walked back to the bay door, "how's the atmosphere on the island?"

"Very jumpy, don't be surprised if people are more on edge than usual," he opened the door for her and smiled as she passed him, he heard it slam behind him and they climbed the stairs, "we've begun decorating too, both for the wedding and Christmas."

"I can't wait to see the decor," she slid into the co-pilot's seat, "take her away Virgil."

"Have you got everything?"

"Double and triple checked, the most important thing is I have my dress for the wedding."

Virgil rested his hands on the wheel, "definitely?"

"Yes, now come on. Oh, and easy on the takeoff, we're close to the wall."

Virgil nodded, "hold on," he fired the VTOL engines being careful not to hit the house then smiled across at Alexis who was leaning forward attempting to look out of the front windows, "Al, we're clear, look," he brought up a hologram and heard her sigh.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to be killed by my mum, she's watching from the kitchen probably," she laughed as they sped away from the house and Virgil plotted a course for the island.


	19. Nice day for a White Wedding

Kayo was having pre wedding jitters, all morning she had been pacing the house checking that everything was ready, anytime someone mentioned the date she shut them up, and to make matters worse, her brothers were currently on a mission which wasn't helping her nerves, and even more importantly, Scott wasn't on the island.

"Kayo, you need to relax," Penelope sighed as Kayo walked into the garden area again.

"I can't, the wedding is 24 hours away, it has to be perfect."

"And it will be."

"Penelope is right, nothing can go wrong, you're ready for this," Alexis sat up on her lounger, "any word from the boys?"

"Not yet, but we'll know when Scott is on his way back, he'll tell us to move," Penelope smirked as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head, "wait, I hear something."

Alexis looked up, "that's Thunderbird 2 returning, where's Thunderbird 1?"

"Don't say that, please!?" Kayo closed her eyes.

A gust of wind blew around them and Scott's image appeared on Kayo's wrist communicator, "unless you lovely ladies want to get extra toasted, I suggest you clear the pool area."

"Be careful of the garden Scott," Kayo frowned at him.

"Always."

Alexis and Penelope picked up their drinks and went to stand by the kitchen door as Kayo walked up to them, Thunderbird 1 pivoted into her landing position once the pool had slid under the house and she lowered slowly back into her hangar, the trio heard a low whining sound from the other side of the island announcing Thunderbird 2's landing and they went inside to wait for the boys to shower, an hour later people began to come downstairs.

"Hey, Lexi," Virgil smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "did you miss me?"

"Like always, the answer is no," she teased as he kissed her cheek.

"You're cruel."

Scott poured himself a glass of lemonade then sat down beside Kayo, "you look stressed."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"There's no need to be, we're ready for this."

Alan sulked as he entered the kitchen, "has this become a love island?"

Gordon frowned at him, "what do you mean by that sourpuss?"

"You and Penelope, Kayo and Scott, Virgil and Alexis."

"Don't sulk Alan, or your face will be stuck in a pout permanently," Scott muttered from where he was sitting beside Kayo, "you're just jealous."

"Ha, jealous? Of course not."

"Good," Virgil retorted as he poured himself and Alexis a coffee, "are you guys doing parties tonight?"

Scott shook his head, "just a couple of drinks and an early night, rules are rules."

Kayo smiled, "I want everyone to be awake tomorrow, so no hangovers until after the wedding."

"Deal," Virgil smirked then dropped a sugar cube into his mug.

Later that day, Alexis walked into the garden where the piano and harp were set up, she stroked her fingers along the strings then sat down on the piano stool bringing the harp to her neck, Virgil jogged down the steps after checking Thunderbird 2's auto clean program but stopped short seeing Alexis below, he smiled and leant against the garden bench to watch her, Penelope walked up behind him and followed his gaze.

"Lost in thought Virgil?"

Virgil jumped, "Penny!" Alexis looked round in alarm then smiled at them before turning back to the strings.

"Sorry, I should have cleared my throat," she looked back at Alexis, "are you definitely staying with her?"

"I don't want anyone else, assassin or not, she's the one for me."

"A musician and a musician. That is perfect."

"No, she's a much better musician than I am."

"Go down to her," Penelope ushered.

"She's practicing for the wedding, I better not."

"Virgil, go down to her, she's practically inviting you to."

Virgil looked back at Penelope who simply shrugged, "if she yells at me, I'm blaming you," he walked down the steps trying not to let his flip flops make noise and joined her at the piano, the harp was louder but not by much, he slid onto the stool and she leaned back against him as he positioned himself to play, she was currently playing Pachabel's Canon and he began to accompany her, she smiled as his shirt brushed her back as he rocked gently on the stool, then turning on the stool after tipping the harp back upright she kissed him, his fingers slipped off the keys and held her hands in his lap instead.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, "you interrupted me."

"You don't mind though right?"

"Maybe I do this time," Alexis mused as she ran her fingers across his bare knee, "hmm, you don't usually strip down to almost nothing?"

"I was thinking of going swimming, but I got distracted."

Alexis laughed, "a likely story," she mused then sat up straight, "alright, if you're going to play, let's do it properly."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Four part canon?"

"FAB," Virgil grinned as she faced the piano with him.

"Let me pedal, you can't in flip flops."

"Some can't but I can, start at the top then we'll improvise."

Penelope watched them from the kitchen with a smile before going up to the lounge where Gordon was sitting with Scott in a debrief, "how was the mission?"

"Pretty simple. I would've let Kayo go but it's her wedding tomorrow and I didn't want to push her," Scott smiled, "although, she'd hit me if she had heard that."

Gordon smiled as Penelope winked at him, "what time are these pre-drinks Scott?"

Scott checked the time, "whenever you want, but probably after dinner. Why?"

"No reason, I'd just like to finish the report later," Gordon hopped off the desk and led Penelope out as Scott watched them with a frown.

"What are you doing Gordon Cooper?" Penelope asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Let's have some fun."

"I see," Penelope chuckled as she was taken down to the caverns, known to the family as Gordon's Cove, "wow, it's beautiful here."

Gordon nodded, "I've always wanted to bring someone here."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Maybe," he cupped her chin in his hands and tilted his head slightly as she did the same, his lips pressed against hers and she closed the space between them as they stood on the sand, slowly they moved down to the sand and Gordon felt his shirt being undone, he smirked under her lips and opened his eyes to see a pair of crystal blue ones staring back at him half closed and she broke the kiss passionately, "Pen, are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

Gordon smiled, "better to do it here than in the house where we can be heard I suppose," he looked down at her lying on the sand, "I'm luckier than Scott."

The family met up again before sunset on the patio outside the kitchen, Scott stood behind the mini bar with a cocktail shaker in his hands, "where are Lady Penelope and Gordon? They weren't at dinner."

Virgil laughed from where he was sat on a cushioned lounger with Alexis, "where do you think, Scott?"

"Really?" John raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took a specially made cocktail from his brother.

Virgil nodded, "it's pretty obvious," he looked towards the beach where voices were coming from, Gordon and Lady Penelope walked up to the patio and he smirked at the aristocrat tidying up her hair, "you've been missing drinks."

Gordon sat down on the bench with Penelope, his cheeks were slightly pink but no-one said anything, "since when have you been good at making drinks Scott? You were in the Air Force not college."

Scott frowned, "I'll ignore that. Now, what will it be?"

Penelope smiled, "I'll have a Pina Colada please."

"Uh huh, Gordon?"

"A Sailor's Delight," he smirked as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Hubby to be, you're trying to get everyone drunk, I thought my rules were clear?" Kayo whined.

"I'm not making these all night, that's why we have wine," Scott smiled at her as he prepped new drinks, "how is the Summer Breeze, Alexis?"

"It's lovely Scott, where did you learn to make these?"

Scott poured out Penelope's drink, "I learnt the way anyone does, at bars with mates."

Kayo growled slightly, "you mean dating bar girls?"

"No, I watched how the cocktails were made then had loads of parties off duty and replicated them," Scott topped the glass off with a slice of pineapple, fresh from the island's supply, "let me know what you think Penny?"

"Thanks Scott."

Virgil sipped his Gimlet, "I've never been a fan of the fruity ones, I prefer the harsh stuff."

"Gin isn't sharp," Alexis chuckled as she snuggled against his side lifting her feet up onto the sofa, "although, that is strong."

John stirred his drink, "I love this, not to mention its name."

Alan looked up from his vodka and coke, "what is it?"

"It's a Cosmonaut, lots of bitters," John cast a look over at Kayo without anyone noticing.

"Sounds good. How come I couldn't have a stronger cocktail Scott?" Alan stirred the ice round in his glass.

Scott walked round from the bar holding a Blue Lagoon he had made for himself, "because you're too young, you're not even eighteen yet. You're lucky I let you have vodka."

Alan sighed, "two years time."

"The drinking age in America is 21," Virgil smirked.

"When you're at home, it's different," Alan stuck his tongue out at his brother who simply laughed.

Scott put his drink down beside his foot and picked up the guitar, "everyone knows what time the ceremony starts tomorrow right?"

"Of course we do," Gordon nodded as he wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulders.

"Actually I don't," Alan shrugged.

Kayo sighed, "noon, Brains is going to wed us, he got permission," she sipped her Blushing Bride cocktail watching Scott play beside her.

"Tune for the wedding Scott?" Virgil asked nodding his head at the guitar.

"Not really, I just thought we should have some music," Scott strummed rhythmically and Kayo moved closer to him, "we have different musical choices for tomorrow, right Kayo?"

Kayo smirked as she glanced at Alexis, "yep."

John sat down on the lounger beside the bar, "I noticed a harp out there, who's is that?"

Alexis smiled, "it's mine, and before you ask, no you're not allowed to play it. I only trust Virgil with it, as… " Her voice trailed off as she remembered her promise.

"Virgil, you can play the harp?" Scott's fingers stopped dead on the strings.

"Well, I can play tunes on it at least. Alexis was keeping that a secret," he elbowed her gently in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, I cracked," Alexis hit him angrily, "you should be proud you can play it, it's a really tricky instrument."

"Show us Virg!" Alan grinned.

"No, not now, maybe some other time," Virgil shrank slightly into Alexis' side and she rested her hand on his knee as Scott resumed playing the guitar.

"Shall I open the wine?" Gordon asked as the patio lights came on.

"Good idea petite poisson," Penelope held her glass up as Gordon went round pouring out glasses.

Scott smirked, "not too much wine, Gordo, some of us have to remember what we're saying tomorrow."

Alan yawned, "I'm exhausted, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Scott watched him go, "night sprout."

"I wonder what Dad would think of this wedding?" John tapped his finger against his wine glass.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott frowned.

"Whether he would think it's too soon or rushed."

"John, that's enough," Virgil warned as he noticed Kayo curl one of her hands into a fist.

"I personally think you're rushing it."

"Alright John, what's your problem?!" Kayo shouted, leaping to her feet.

"Hey hey, calm down," Scott gripped her wrist, "John, you've been cold with us for weeks, why?"

"Because I love you Kayo, and I wish you had chosen me and not Scott," John put his glass down and ran from the patio almost in tears.

Kayo collapsed onto the plush chair beside Scott, "what?"

Virgil stood up, "I'll go and talk to him, see you tomorrow."

"No, no, I'll go, I'm the one who has clearly upset him. Umm, thanks for our party," Kayo kissed Scott's cheek then walked inside, the group split outside apart from Penelope and Gordon who stayed behind for more wine.

John rested his arms on the balcony railing staring up at the shining dot in the sky, "EOS, send the elevator."

"You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain it EOS, this is a very human thing."

EOS turned her lights red, "you don't trust me to understand?"

"No, I do, but I don't want to talk about it," there was a knock at the door, "pause the elevator."

"Yes John."

"Who is it?" John called out without turning round and Kayo walked in closing the door behind her.

"It's me."

"Oh."

"John, I am so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"EOS, I'll talk to you later, could I have some privacy please?"

"Yes John."

"Thank you," he waited until her monitor had stopped flashing then sighed, "I couldn't tell you Kayo, Scott had already confessed his affection and you said yes back. I have never stopped loving you."

Kayo joined him on the balcony, "I wish you had said something."

"But have you ever felt the same way?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't, I love you as a brother. I've always seen you that way, and I know that makes you feel worse. Please don't hate me just because I'm marrying your brother, that's not fair."

John sniffed, "alright, I just thought there was something there."

Kayo rose on tiptoe and kissed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

John smiled as her lips brushed his cheek bone, "and I'm sorry for that outburst, I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I really am."

"Thank you, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow," she left the room holding her stomach as guilt flooded her gut and she hurried into the room she shared with Scott in tears.

"Honey?" Scott looked up from the desk at the door shutting and moved quickly to her side.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?" He asked as he caught her in his arms.

"That John was in love with me."

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed rocking her in his arms, "only since that time your uncle saved you over the fuel tanks."

"But that was the day you asked me out."

"Yes, John and I had a huge argument and I told him I would never tell you, he's held a grudge against me ever since."

Kayo cried harder but wrapped herself around Scott, "what a mess."

Scott kissed her hair, "you still love me don't you?"

Kayo nodded, "of course I do, you're the only one I truly love."

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, let's get some sleep sweetheart," Scott stroked the tears off her face, "John will be fine."

"I hope so," Kayo sniffed then smiled at the soft touch of his fingers, "I love you, Scott."

"And I love you, Tanusha."

The next morning, almost every alarm went off at the same time around the house and Kayo was bustled into Grandma's room by Penelope and Alexis whereas the boys stayed in their own rooms to get ready for the day ahead, Grandma brought in breakfast as Penelope got to work on Kayo's makeup.

"How much do you want Kayo?"

"I'm no expert Penny, just go with the plan you came up with and I'll love it," Kayo helped herself to a bowl of fruit and yogurt.

"So, you and Gordon then Penelope?" Alexis smiled, "I did not see that coming."

Penelope smiled back as she gently patted glittery nude eye shadow onto Kayo's eyelids, "he's just so sweet, and he makes me feel happy. The day he got injured by the Chaos Crew is one I will never forget, my heart broke. I really thought he wasn't going to make it, the moment he looked up at me in Thunderbird 2 on the way to hospital was the moment I realised how much I really liked him," she changed the palette colour to a grey to add some shadow, "I just had to kiss him."

Alexis smiled as she got changed into her blue gown, "sounds like a true love story."

"Umm hmm," Penelope hummed as she drew two perfect strokes of eyeliner onto Kayo's lids, "false lashes or your own?"

"Penny, you're spending too much time on me, what about yourself?"

"I'll swap with Lexi soon."

"Alright, do the false lashes then I'll do the lipstick," Kayo put the empty bowl onto the dresser as Alexis buttered a bagel.

"And I'll help you with the dress," Grandma walked out of her en-suite wearing a lilac ensemble, "is this too much?"

"You look lovely, Sally," Penelope kissed her cheek before turning back to Kayo.

"This reminds me of when the boys' father got married, I helped Lucille that day with her dress," she chuckled, "the boys were so little if you can picture that, and Scott was the ring boy."

Kayo laughed, "that is so cute."

"Ok, there we go," Penelope stood back from Kayo, "do not touch your eyes. Alexis, she's all yours."

Alexis stood up now in heels and approached the mirror, "I have a great idea for your hair, we're going to pin it only at the top."

"I hate my hair out."

"But Scott doesn't," Alexis teased as she began to brush, "you'll like it, trust me."

Across the house Scott was getting ready in his room with Virgil, the pair were already dressed and Virgil had brought his keyboard in.

"Let's warm up those vocal chords," Virgil smiled as he curled up on the bed resting the keyboard in front of him on the duvet.

Scott gulped, "you're making me nervous."

"Scott, you're the one who said you're singing to her."

"Alright alright. Start the scales and I'll just join in," Scott fixed his bow tie and gelled his hair as he sang along with the piano.

Kayo looked at the time, "two hours to go, I think it's time to get the dress on," she smiled at her hairstyle which was pinned up into a crown, "and I love this, Lexi, thank you so much."

"I told you so."

Grandma helped Kayo to her feet, "now to get this dress on you without it touching your makeup or anything."

"Good luck," Kayo snorted as she stripped down to just her lingerie.

"Ok, lowering now," Alexis smiled at Sally as they lowered the dress over her body then fluffed the netting out to replicate feathers, the train spread out behind her and Kayo grinned, "done."

Kayo took her bra off as the dress had one built in, "now I can't leave this room until it's time for the music to start."

"I'm going to tune my harp, see you down there," Alexis checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before leaving the room, she walked through the lounge and spotted John sitting by the bookcase in a dark blue suit, "hey John, you look good."

"Thanks Alexis, you look lovely."

Alexis smiled as she looked down at the scarlet gown she was wearing, "thank you, but eyes won't be on me today. Hey, are you alright after yesterday?"

"I'm fine, Kayo and I spoke about it and she made herself clear, she's only ever had feelings for my brother."

"Don't let it get to you too much, I myself have been in that position, it was painful at first but then that special person comes along and they change everything. I've never been more in love than I am with Virgil."

"That makes me feel a little better, but living on a private island, visitors are few and far between."

"I understand. Well I need to warm my harp up, I'll see you later," Alexis grinned then walked down the steps to the garden, John watched her sit at the piano then decided to go and make amends with Scott.

"What's the time Virgil?"

"Eleven, you have an hour until you say I do."

John knocked on the door, "Scott?"

"Yeah, come in John."

John opened the door and smiled at his eldest brothers both wearing black tuxedos, "you guys went traditional then?"

"And you didn't," Scott smirked as he gelled his hair up before passing the tub to Virgil.

"Scott, I want to apologise about yesterday, I just flipped and I'm sorry."

"I'm over it John, I'm about to marry the love of my life and nothing is going to bring me down today."

"Scott, don't be a jerk," Virgil kicked him.

Scott turned to face the astronaut who was frowning, "you had no right to snap at us the way you did, but I forgive you. I really wish you had told me before I asked her out. We're brothers John, and they tell each other stuff like that."

"Well?" Virgil spiked his hair up as he shrugged.

"Get back to your hair, best man. I'm not going to start an argument over this John, but you can't seriously be resenting us when she chose me?"

John narrowed his eyes narrowly, "I came up here to apologise and now I wish I hadn't bothered. See you."

"Scott, that was unnecessary," Virgil said softly as the door slammed shut, "he was apologising."

"I don't want to hear it today Virgil, the time to say sorry was yesterday, it's the wedding today."

Virgil nodded sadly, "alright, but don't make him feel too guilty. I wonder how Kayo is feeling?"

"We spoke in bed last night, we're not letting it get to us, we have enough nerves between the two of us already to get add ons. I just hope she's ready."

Virgil smirked, "wow you're nervous as anything, you're not usually this snappy."

Scott sighed, "I'm sorry Virgil."

"It's alright. Shall we go downstairs, we need to set up?"

Scott nodded as he poked a handkerchief into his pocket neatly, "FAB."

The best man and groom walked down to the kitchen where Alan was chatting to Grandma, Alexis was still playing her harp down in the garden and Grandma turned around with a gasp.

"Oh Scott, you look so handsome."

Scott blushed, "Grandma, I've worn loads of suits before."

"Alan, you have the rings right?" Virgil asked.

"Of course I do, they're right here," he got out a box from his pocket, "here you go."

Scott smiled, "keep hold of them Alan, just don't lose them."

"I won't, have some trust."

Virgil walked down to the garden, "hey Lexi."

Alexis lifted her fingers off the strings, "and we're done. Hey."

"Warming up?"

"Uh huh, I've just finished," Alexis sighed, "how is Scott feeling?"

"He's a little nervous, by that I mean very nervous," he looked up to the kitchen where Scott was eating, "how is Kayo?"

"Scott will fall more in love, she looks great."

"Come on, you shouldn't have to play yet."

"I don't mind," Alexis eyed him from top to bottom, "you're striking, that's one sharp suit."

"Can I kiss you or will I ruin the lipstick?"

"You can peck me on the lips but nothing more until later," Alexis smirked then kissed him gently resting her hand on his back, "so, you're the best man?"

Virgil nodded as they walked up to the house, "that's right."

"Hey Alexis, wow, you look great," Scott smiled at her.

"Thank you but you haven't seen Kayo, her dress is incredible."

Scott sighed, "hurry up noon."

Kayo checked herself in the mirror, "shall we bring the wedding forward? I can't wait any longer."

Penelope smiled as she slipped into stilettos, "now Kayo, you can wait until it's time to go like the rest of us," she grinned at the young woman's frown, "I'm teasing you, we can't leave until we know everyone is seated or you'll be spotted. What are you walking down the aisle to?"

"Pachabel's Canon, and Alexis is playing the harp for me."

"You're not letting her watch?"

"The harp faces the aisle, she'll see the whole thing, don't worry. Why does everyone keep thinking that I'm being mean to her?"

"Because it's a wedding and the guests don't usually provide the music."

"Actually she volunteered," Kayo reapplied dark red lipstick to her lips, "should I put my heels on yet?"

"Only if you want to, you'll be on them all day."

"Ha, I'm changing into my trainers later," Kayo smirked, "and don't look at me like that, I need them."

The Tracys sat down in the garden as the time approached midday, and Scott stood at the altar chatting to Virgil, Alan sat down beside John at the front with Grandma and Brains approached Scott.

"I'll uh try not to stutter too-much."

"Oh Brains, don't worry if you do," Scott smiled, "we should be starting any minute."

Alexis checked the time on her phone then put it down on the ground, she pulled the harp back against her neck and pressed down on the pedals, "show time," she began to play the march and Scott looked round hearing gasps.

"Oh my…"

Kayo paused at the top of the steps and smiled as Penelope walked up behind her, "let's go," she walked slowly down to the garden aisle keeping her eyes on Scott, her train flowed out behind her and the layered netting bounced gracefully with the slight breeze, John's stomach twisted in affection and he looked away, Kayo winked at Alexis then reached the end of the altar as Penelope walked away and sat down beside Gordon, who like John, was in dark blue. Kayo took Scott's hands in hers and grinned.

"I reckon we should do the shortened-version," Brains smiled, "Scott Tracy and Tanusha Kyrano, we are here to join you in matrimony, could we have the rings please?" Alan leapt up and got the box out, "Scott, c-could you repeat after me?"

"Yes," he took the glittering gem from the box and held it up.

"_I Scott Tracy, promise to have and to hold, for better and worse, to love and cherish till death do us part."_

"Nicely done Brains," Scott winked at him before turning back to Kayo, "I Scott Tracy, promise to have and to hold, for better and worse, to love and cherish till death do us part," he slid the ring onto her finger happily tearful.

"And Kayo?"

"I Tanusha Kyrano, or Kayo, promise to have and to hold, for better and worse, to love and cherish till death do us part," she slid the golden band onto Scott's finger then brushed his tears away.

"If anyone has a reason for this couple not to be married, please say so now?" Brains waited and Kayo glared at John, "good, I now p-pronounce you husband and wife. You may k-kiss the bride, Scott."

Scott snatched Kayo's breathe away as he cupped her chin in his hands and she kissed him back passionately as their siblings clapped, Virgil and Penelope signed the witness contract ready for it to be sent to the registry office on the mainland then walked down to the rest of the family.

Kayo rubbed her forehead against Scott's, "I love you so much."

"As do I," Scott kissed her again, "let's face the confetti."

Rose petals were thrown across the white carpet covering the grass and Penelope joined Grandma in showering them over the newly weds, Alexis squeezed Virgil's hand in hers and he kissed her cheek.

"If anyone wants cake, you better follow us," Kayo wrapped her arm around Scott's waist then laughed as he scooped her up into his arms.

"We want to see you dance first," Penelope crossed her arms.

"Not yet," Scott smiled over his shoulder, "but soon. First, a toast," he put Kayo down gently then fired a champagne cork out towards the garden, once everyone had a glass he raised his own, "to my beautiful bride, we've known each other for a very long time and I couldn't stop loving you if I tried."

"To Scott and Kayo!" Virgil shouted and Scott clicked his glass against Kayo's.

"Want to cut the cake sweetheart?"

"With you," Kayo held the knife and Scott placed his hand over hers, "here's to us."

Virgil sat at the piano in the garden as Kayo and Scott stood in the centre of the tent, Gordon pressed record on his phone and the music began, Kayo smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and they began to dance together, then much to her surprise he began to sing.

_"You're in my arms and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two,_

_So close together,_

_and when I'm with you,_

_So close, to feeling alive."_

Kayo hugged him as he sang then he twirled her round before bringing her close to his chest for the interlude of music, Alexis leant her arms on the piano and watched Virgil casting glances between him and his brother almost as if they were leading off each other, she caught his eye and blew a kiss to him.

_"And now you're beside me,_

_And look how far we've come,_

_So far we are, so close."_

Scott stopped singing then smiled as his family clapped, Kayo beamed and he looked over at Virgil, "couldn't have done that without you bro."

"Sure you could," Virgil sat back on the stool smugly, "after months of practice."

Kayo drifted over to the piano and wrapped her arms around him, "thanks Virgil, we just couldn't decide on a piece of music."

"It was Scott's idea, I just offered to play," Virgil returned the hug gently.

"But you did it by heart, you only had a week?"

"Maybe I'm too good."

Kayo laughed as she squeezed his shoulders, "thank god I have a musical brother."

"You're more than welcome, sister."

Gordon smirked, "ok, now let's rock out," he hit play on his phone and music filled the tent, "your Ladyship?"

"I'd be honoured," she took his hand and began to dance with him, John watched from the sidelines as Kayo laughed with Scott and Virgil, sensing his distress Grandma sat down beside him.

"Don't resent her sonny."

"Huh?"

"You'll find someone, you just need to have some patience."

"But Grandma, she's the only girl I've ever liked."

Sally wrapped her arm around the tall astronaut, "John, you've always been shy but you also know what is right, let her go."

"Grandma this isn't the right thing to say to me at the moment."

"I don't want you to get depressed son, that's all," she squeezed his hand, "congratulate them."

John sat back against the bench swirling his champagne in his glass and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alan sit down beside him, "hey Alan."

"Feeling crap too?"

"Yeah, but she does look happy."

Alan followed John's gaze at Kayo swirling with Scott on the dance floor, the train of her dress brushed over the petals on the ground, "I thought she liked me."

"And I liked her too much, now we have nothing. We should talk to her."

"Who is we? You made it obvious, I didn't go through with it," Alan sulked.

John pouted, "I guess I need to make amends."

Scott kissed Kayo gently then walked over to the drinks table, she looked over at the music corner and waved to John.

"It's now or never."

Kayo walked over and crossed her arms, "well John, I thought you would object?"

"No, I would never do that, you make my brother really happy, happier than he's ever been. Congratulations."

"Do you really mean that?"

John smiled, "yes, I do."

"Thank you John, that means a lot to me," Kayo wrapped her arms around him, going for his waist as she couldn't reach his neck, "look, to make you feel better, come here," she tugged his collar and brought his face to her level then kissed him, "now, enough with this resentment."

John blushed pink, "yes, yes of course. Good."

Virgil held Alexis tightly as they danced, "for a Gordon playlist, he's pretty much nailed it."

"I've been loving it, what pieces are you dreading?"

"The stuff when everyone is tipsy."

"Ah," she rested her head against his, "what a lovely wedding, I'm so happy for them."

"Who did Kayo's hair, it really suits her?"

"You're dancing with the designer," Alexis smirked and he grinned at her, "that's what Kayo needed me for. But I look just as good right?"

Virgil twirled her curled black streaked hair around his finger gently, "you look gorgeous."

Hours later, and everyone was well and truly tipsy, they had all eaten but champagne bottle number five was open, Scott sat at the piano with Kayo and was playing a duet with her, Penelope and Gordon had escaped down to the beach after telling Parker to leave them alone and Virgil leant against the piano with Alexis.

"Faster you two, this is the slowest duet I've ever heard."

"Shut up Virgil," Kayo laughed, "you try playing in a wedding dress, especially one like this."

Scott kissed her cheek, "that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen," he ran his hand down the netting covering his leg.

"Awwh," Kayo rested her head on his shoulder.

The lights around the tent glittered illuminating the garden in golden spotlights and Grandma lit the candles that surrounded the arena.

"Are you guys having a honeymoon?" Alexis asked as she sipped her wine.

"We were thinking about that, but after tomorrow we're back on call," Scott looked down at his hands.

Virgil watched them stop playing and snog, "get all that out of the way then."

Kayo broke the kiss, "no."

"Hmm. Virg, want to find somewhere secret?" Alexis asked with a grin.

"I know exactly where," Virgil took her hand and they left the garden walking down to the huts and found an empty one, "this will do."

"Ooh, these are cute."

Virgil smirked as he pushed the door open, the smell of timber and the jungle overwhelmed them and he closed the door, "quick fifteen minutes?"

"You mean fifteen ways of making out," she lay across the chaise gazing at him as she kicked off her heels.

"FAB," Virgil grinned and joined her, he pulled her knee up and looped her ankle around his hips, "safe word is green."

"But that usually means go?" Alexis gasped as his hand stroked her leg.

"Not this time."

"Do it."

Brains walked onto the patio holding a packet of tablets, "I know we're having f-fun but I invented these pills l-last week, they have been tested and work."

John frowned, "what do they do?"

"They're hangover pills, they b-basically sober you up quickly."

"Brains, that is genius!" Scott grinned, "I'll take one now if you don't mind?"

Gordon held his hand out, "I'll take one too."

Alexis walked up the steps with Virgil, "what's this about a pill?"

"A get sober quickly p-pill."

There was a bang from the other side of the island and everyone jumped, Brains and John looked at each other and Kayo frowned.

"What was that?"

"I don't like this," Brains twisted his hands together, "we're not expecting anyone."

Scott held Kayo close, "probably an eruption on a neighbouring island."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "possibly."

Grandma walked back from the kitchen and smiled, "how is everyone?"

"Fine Grandma, just taking it easy."

"Good," she got out a device and switched the button, "hello Tracys. I was very disappointed to not receive an invite to my niece's wedding. I suppose this makes us family now Scott?"

Scott glared daggers, "The Hood."

"Uncle," Kayo snarled.


	20. Open endings

The Hood stood in front of all of them holding a gun, "well Kayo, I must say, you look beautiful, just like your mother did at her wedding."

Kayo quivered with anger, "how dare you mention her," she spat, "she would still be here if you had gone back for her."

"Why would I save her when I knew you would inherit her fortune? If only my brother hadn't disappeared, he would be here if Jeff was."

It was Scott's turn to flare up, "you are responsible for our father's disappearance, you left Zero X to crash with him!"

John frowned, "wait, there's something I don't understand in all of this. We erased your memory, how did you get to the island?"

The Hood smirked, "you can't break a memory that is too powerful to control, I regained the power and memories."

"What have you done with our grandma?" Alan narrowed his eyes.

"She's safe, I guess you could say she is taking some air. You give me what I want, and I will release her."

Penelope narrowed her eyes, "you're committing a crime by just setting foot on this island, you won't get away with this."

Virgil slipped his hand around Alexis' waist and she nodded, his fingers had brushed past the barrel of a gun, "what do you want then?"

"Well I want you dead and this island, but first I'd like to know who is responsible for killing Havoc. I didn't think International Rescue could be so malevolent," the group went quiet, "so, I'll increase the tension," he pressed a button and another boom echoed round the cliffs, "that's the sound of your underwater cave exploding, I suggest you tell me what I want to know or it'll be the backup generator. You see Kayo, I learned from my last mistake on Mateo Island, I have a bomb strapped to your main generator here."

Virgil gasped, "are you insane? That would blow half the island up."

"Exactly, Virgil," he sat down and smiled, "where shall we start? Thunderbird 1's hangar?"

"You want the island, why would you blow it up?" Scott growled.

"I don't want it looking like this. Ah, so before we start properly," he looked at Brains, "set the Thunderbirds on autopilot and get them out of here."

Alexis caught Scott's eye and winked, he cocked his head to the side slightly then spotted her twist the centre of her ring, he nodded at Brains, "do it Brains."

"But Scott, we're next to the pool," Brains chewed his lip looking out at the poolside.

"We're far enough away. Launch the birds."

"Thank you," The Hood smirked as the ground rumbled from all four main ships activating their engines, "once they're gone, we'll begin decorating."

The island roared with noise as the huge ships launched into the sky, Thunderbird 1's jets blew patio chairs in all directions and petals continued to fall long after she had left the island, Kayo fluffed her dress out with a sigh and Scott held her tightly.

"Who killed Havoc then?" The Hood continued, "I don't want to have to get violent when all of you are dressed so nicely. Was it you Virgil, for revenge maybe?"

Alexis clutched his hand, "no. Virgil wouldn't hurt anyone."

The Hood crossed his arms, "I remember you, we tortured him to get information and you cracked, and yet here you are, still in a relationship, there must be something very special about you for him to want."

Alexis narrowed her eyes and felt a small vibration in her ring telling her the GDF were on their way, "perhaps, but if you're accusing my boyfriend, then accuse me too."

John frowned and signed to Scott, "_what is she doing?"_

_"Buying us time."_

"Get off this island uncle, how dare you crash my wedding."

"Now now Tanusha, we don't want you to ruin that lovely dress, so handover the murderer and I'll be on my way."

Alexis kicked Virgil's foot gently and he yanked the gun out from under her dress in a move so fast, hardly anyone saw, "here!" She stood up and aimed the gun at The Hood as the others huddled behind her, Penelope stood on the other side of her with Parker.

"It was you!" The Hood shouted, "decorating time."

"No!" Kayo kicked her heels off and leapt forward hitting the detonator out of his hand "I don't think so, uncle."

Virgil stood up and smirked as he joined Alexis, "the GDF are on their way."

"How?" The Hood lay on the ground surrounded by the Tracys.

"Don't underestimate an assassin," Alexis clicked the safety off with a smile before pressing her stiletto into his arm to hold him still.

The still air was interrupted by the sound of buzzing and two fliers landed on Thunderbird 2's runway, it wasn't long before Captain Rigby ran up the steps followed by Colonel Casey.

"Alexis, no!"

Alexis shook her head but didn't keep her sights off the Hood, "I won't, but I won't let him hurt a Tracy, and that now includes Kayo," she turned to Colonel Casey, "get them out of here."

Colonel Casey cuffed him, "you'll be away for life, Fuse has been arrested for conspiring against us and you. Well done Alexis, how did you know to be armed?"

"I didn't want to be, it's a wedding not a TV drama, but I'm almost always armed in one way or another."

Gordon stood up, "oh gosh, Grandma! John, Alan, with me now."

"FAB," John followed then paused, "is she strapped to an explosive?"

The Hood smirked as he looked back, "un-cuff me and I'll disable them. I always forget how smart you are, John."

John snarled, "just do it."

Scott handed him the device as Alexis held the gun against his side, "try anything, and you get a bullet through your gut. Virgil survived it, but Alexis' aim is more precise."

The Hood turned off the bombs, "you drive a hard bargain Scott, Kayo is very lucky isn't she?"

Colonel Casey stood back and watched as Rigby led The Hood away with two guards, "I'm sorry the mind erase didn't work, he tricked Fuse too and he was the one who let him out."

Scott shook his head, "as long as he's locked up for good. I think we'll just tighten security."

"My congratulations to you," she added as she looked at Kayo in her wedding dress, "your fathers would be so proud of you."

"Colonel, would you let my father know for me please?"

"Of course Kayo," she smiled then frowned suddenly as two gun shots sounded from below the cliff, "what on earth?"

Alexis pulled her dress off revealing a black tank top and shorts as well as a flat harness, "Parker, with me!" She left the heels on the ground and ran.

"Alexis, no!" Virgil cried as she ran down the garden path disappearing into the trees leading to Thunderbird 2's runway.

Gordon cut the ropes around Grandma as John and Alan removed the wires, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine son, there was no violence as such, he told me to be quiet and tied me up."

John frowned, "that sounds violent to me. I'm activating the birds to come back to us."

Alan smirked, "not sure what help my ship is going to be for you."

"Or mine for that matter," Gordon helped Grandma to her feet then hugged her tightly.

"What's going on down there?" Grandma asked as she ruffled Alan's hair as he got into the hug.

"The Hood has been arrested, it'll all be back to normal now. Let's go to the back entrance and get you safe."

Alexis stared horrified at the dead bodies of the two guards, "but who?" A shot was fired at her feet and Parker dragged her back, she looked up at the flier, "Rigby!?"

"You never did find out who the rat was did you? How else would the Hood find the island if he didn't have someone to lead him directly to it!"

Alexis fired up at the flier as it took off, her bullets bouncing off the hull, "dammit, they're out of range."

"H'you're mistaken miss, they're circling round."

Alexis gasped, "they're preparing to fire, we have to go back!" she took off at a sprint back to the house just as the birds were coming into land, her shouts went unheard, "move, now!"

Virgil spotted her and read her lips, "get inside now!" He pushed Scott and Kayo inside the house to the snug as the first missile flew into the kitchen blowing the wall out, "shit. Where are the others?"

Scott held Kayo close, "according to their trackers, the other side of the island. I'm activating the defense system and they'll go to hide."

Alexis watched the other flier take off then looked to the house which was on fire, sprinklers were activated and then she saw something wonderful, Thunderbirds 1 and 2 turned their backs on the house and fired missiles of their own, she ran up to the house and found Virgil "you're firing on a GDF plane?"

Virgil hugged her tightly, "what other choice do we have?" He watched with pride as his ship fired demolition missiles at the flier.

"Is Sally safe?"

Scott nodded, "she and our brothers are in the bunker, it's fire proof."

Brains coughed, "let's try the foam system, otherwise we r-really will have to build a new house."

"Who fired at us?" Kayo asked as she held a cloth against her bleeding wrist.

"Wayne Rigby, my own boss."

Kayo glared angrily out at the sky, "that bastard."

There was a bang as The Hood's flier fell out of the sky and Virgil called off the birds' attack on the GDF plane, as the smoke cleared the damage was revealed, Alexis screamed as her eyes lay on her harp, the strings were broken and it was lying on its side, before she could keep them back, tears were streaming down her face and Virgil wrapped his arms around her as they sat in the foam.

"We'll look for survivors, but that was a kill shot," Colonel Casey's hologram materialised on the remains of the kitchen table, "will you need clean up assistance?"

Scott stood up, "yes, auntie, we will, but not until tomorrow ."

Lady Penelope rested her hand on Parker's shoulder as she looked round at the almost destroyed wedding arena, "what a mess."

"Penny!" Gordon yelled as he sprinted down the steps and threw his arms around her kissing her over and over again, "are you OK? He asked before kissing her cheeks.

"I'm fine, your house is another matter entirely, you're going to need a new kitchen," Penelope smiled as she hugged him breathing in his cologne.

Max swept up debris as Grandma stared at the lounge, only relieved that it wasn't damaged too badly minus dust and rubble.

"If Jeff could see this," she shook her head as John tidied up the desk.

"Dad wouldn't have let this happen in the first place. This is Alexis' fault."

"No it isn't," Virgil glared at him angrily from where he stood at the edge of the lounge, "she trusted the GDF and Rigby, like we all did."

Kayo stood at the end of the tattered aisle and then down at her dress, the netting was stained with blood from her wrist and her hair was covered in dust, she felt Scott's hands wrap around her stomach and his chin lowered onto her shoulder, "it's wrecked, everything is wrecked."

"We'll tidy up properly tomorrow, it's getting too dark to do anything now."

Kayo turned to look up at him, her cheeks mirrored his, tracked with tear lines down scratched faces, "at least we got to have our wedding before this happened."

Scott stroked her face, "we should get to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"I know, but we can't hang out here all night, come on."

Minus the smell of smoke and dust, the island was normal that night, but everyone knew that the sight which would meet them the next morning would be unbearable to witness. The sun rose and everyone was up early, the arguments of the night before were forgotten as focus was only on one thing; sorting out the house.

"Brains, how fast can we get the kitchen back to good?" Grandma asked.

"I will have the robots start on it now. Uh leave them t-to it," Brains smiled reassuringly, "how are Scott and Kayo?"

Grandma looked down to the garden where the boys were, "very upset, tidying that area is breaking their hearts."

"Sorry about the piano Virgil," Scott's expression saddened, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea, whatever happens, the fine will be huge. I mean how many customers can say, oh, sorry about the piano, this criminal fired a missile into it? I'm screwed Scott."

Alexis pushed the harp to the edge of the lawn, "I think I can get this fixed, but harp strings are costly. I'm so sorry this happened, I am such an idiot for trusting Wayne, he's always been rather suspicious."

Kayo shrugged, "I trusted him too, he did stop the Chaos Crew from firing on Thunderbird 2 when Gordon was injured."

Gordon pulled the piano stool up, "good thing this is a rental, imagine it was your piano Virgil?"

"That's not the point, the rental price was 500 dollars for the day, the repair is going to be in the thousands," he looked at the broken lid, "maybe I could fix it."

"You've never fixed a piano in your life," John frowned, "we'll chip in Virgil, don't worry."

"Yeah it's the least we can do, you played for our wedding," Scott smiled ignoring Alan raising his hand in objection, "you can spare some cash Alan."

"But, I don't have any savings."

"Don't be selfish," Scott scolded, "we're Tracys and we look out for each other."

Virgil smiled graciously, "thanks, and Lexi, we'll help you too."

"Oh no guys, that's too much money."

"Money isn't a problem," Gordon grinned, "trust us."

Kayo turned back to sweeping up debris and petals, "what a day, it started off so good and ended so badly."

"We would be clearing up the next day anyway," Scott kissed her cheek, "how is your hand?"

"Just scratched, it'll be alright," she looked at the bruise across her knuckles on her right hand, "how much cleaning is left?"

"Just bin it all," Scott sighed, "there's nothing worth keeping really. Not even the glasses survived. How we're to get ready for Christmas now, I don't know, it doesn't feel right."

"We'll just have to try," Virgil smiled as he scooped debris into a pile, "it's just under three weeks away, that's enough time to get ready. Right, I'm going to take this piano back, I may be some time."

"Want me to come?" Alexis asked.

"I wouldn't say no," Virgil smiled as he took her hand, "see you later guys."

"Bye Virgil, by the time you get back, the house will be back to normal," Gordon cried cheerfully.

"I hope so."

Scott walked up to the kitchen, "how is it all going?"

Brains smiled, "this will b-be as good as new soon, we just have to sort the lounge out now."

"Goodie," Scott rolled his eyes, "what's the worst damage there?"

"Just furniture."

"Oh, that's not too bad," he trailed off, "oh, the cave," he ran back out to his brothers and grabbed Gordon, "don't complain, just launch Thunderbird 4."

"If the cave is damaged, I can't."

Scott face palmed, "and Virgil has taken Thunderbird 2."

Kayo grinned, "leave this to me. Get 4 into module 4 and I'll launch Shadow, get the module onto the runway."

"FAB."

"I'm going to need technical support on this, where's Brains?"

"In the lounge, do not use your chute Gordon, I'm not sure if it was damaged by the missile or not."

"FAB Scott, I'll use the stairs," Gordon ran up the steps then stopped, "Lady Penelope, want to go on a mission?"

"I'd like that."

"Looks like it's just you and me Alan," John smiled, "come and help me with the lounge."

"Fine."

A GDF flier landed and Colonel Casey walked up to the lounge, she smiled at John and Alan then ordered her clean up crew to help out in the kitchen.

"How is it going? There seems to be a lack of Tracy on this island."

"Gordon and Kayo are fixing the cave underwater, Scott I assume is assisting and Virgil has gone to the mainland with Alexis to return what's left of the piano."

Casey laughed, "leaving you with the fun job."

"I'd rather be here than trying to sound innocent in returning a piano that was fine two days ago and now looks like it was used as a detonator," John shrugged.

"The lounge doesn't look too bad."

"Scott activated the defense protocol, and that closes the windows across the lounge, there's a few cracks in the glass but we can replace those, at least our piano isn't damaged."

Colonel Casey smiled at him, "just tell me what needs doing?"

"Well we need the wedding area cleared up, but don't touch the harp or Alexis will go mad."

"Noted," Casey smirked and led her team outside.

Gordon shook his head at the cave entrance, "I'm just glad he didn't blow up the second door. Scott, could you guide me?"

"You've got it," Scott swam out of Thunderbird 4 and looked back at his brother, "you need to burn on the hinges, you know how it works better than I do."

"FAB. Watch and learn, Penny."

Kayo rolled her eyes from where she was hovering in Shadow above the water, "oh brother."

On the mainland, Virgil was having a tougher time returning the piano, the renters had given him several glares and looks of confusion.

"Why would International Rescue need a piano sonny?"

Virgil sighed, "I'm a pianist sir, our base ran into trouble with a natural disaster and sadly the piano didn't survive."

"But these look like bullet holes."

"Boulder holes, the island is unstable," Virgil scuffed his boot across the ground.

Alexis held Virgil's gloved hand tightly, "how much will this cost?"

"This is some serious damage, you're looking at $7000 or more, but we'll send you the bill."

"Don't send it to IR please, send it to my personal email."

The man nodded still frowning, "you've got it, write it here," he handed Virgil a card as he watched the broken piano get wheeled away from under Thunderbird 2's nose shadow, "thanks for returning it in time."

Virgil handed the card back, "I'm so sorry, I've been dreading bringing it back."

"Hmm, you'll receive the bill in two to three days. Have a good day."

Virgil sighed as the owner walked back inside the workshop, "let's go home Alexis."

"Yeah," Alexis took his hand in hers again and they hopped up onto the platform, "I hope clean up is going well."

"They shouldn't be having to clean up at all, they were supposed to have a great wedding," Virgil fired the VTOL jets much rougher than usual, "at least we'll never be bothered by those two criminals again."

"They did survive unfortunately," Alexis clipped the seat belt across her lap.

"Yeah, I wish it had been the alternative, he was willing to kill us."

"Which one?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Both of them. Rigby almost shot you, and I can't forgive that," Virgil's fingers tightened on the wheel as he looked ahead, "the Hood was willing to kill my brothers and sister, it's time he got punished."

"Virgil, don't wish death on anyone please, that's not the man I fell in love with," she got up and wrapped her arms around him, he sighed hitting the autopilot and pushed his chair back to pull her onto his lap, "I hate being an assassin, your job is to save lives."

Virgil cuddled her close, "thanks, Lexi."

"Virg, concentrate on flying," She chuckled as he nuzzled her neck with soft kisses.

"She can fly by herself," he muttered into her shoulder breathing in her perfume with a smile.

"$7000 huh? You're really going to make your family chip in for that?"

Virgil took back control as Alexis got comfortable in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, "they said they would so we'll just have to surprise them."

"I'll chip in too."

"Honey no."

"Virgil, those men coming to the island was my fault, it's the least I can do."

"It's not your fault, and stop saying it is. We don't blame you for any of this happening," he kissed the back of her head, "you looked fabulous in that dress yesterday."

"You can't go wrong with a red gown," Alexis smiled as she looked down at her black jeans, "one day to wear dresses and the next day back in jeans."

"I'm in a second uniform, I can't wait to get into my casuals."

"Don't you have them on the ship?"

Virgil shook his head, "all I have under this uniform is a pair of shorts."

Alexis looked back at him smugly, "your boxers?"

"Perhaps," Virgil chuckled, "I don't want to clean when we get home, I want you."

"How long until we land?"

"Five minutes, you better take your seat, Lexi, just for safety."

"FAB," she kissed him then slid across to the co-pilot seat, "I hope the lounge is clear."

"Piano?" he smiled at her then took Thunderbird 2 into a dive for landing.

"If we're allowed to not work."

"Ha! Try getting past Grandma."

The runway came into view and had been swept of debris, Alexis looked down towards the ocean and spotted Shadow below picking up module 4.

"Kayo might need some help."

"Ah you're right. Thunderbird 2 to Shadow?"

"Ah, good timing Virgil."

"Want me to take the strain?"

"That would be great, it's just Gordon."

"Hey!" An angry reply sounded on the com.

Virgil laughed, "release the module Kayo and I'll come and get it. Tell Penelope and Scott to hold on, I just like to annoy the fish."

"FAB."

Virgil watched the module splash gently onto the ocean's surface and he lowered Thunderbird 2 down before firing the grabs to bring it back up into the main body of the ship, it wasn't long before they were heading back to the runway and passengers entered the cockpit.

"Hey love birds," Scott smiled as he entered with Kayo.

"You're one to talk, Mr Tracy," Virgil smirked back before pushing the rudders down as the wheels hit the tarmac.

"It's a bird of love actually," Gordon grinned across to Penelope who simply winked at him.

"Did you get the cave fixed?" Virgil asked as the door hangar door rose behind them and he lowered the module onto the conveyor to send Thunderbird 4 back into her watery hangar, "it sounded like it was beyond repair."

"Don't worry your spiky head about it Virgil, we got it fixed. The underwater robots are attaching the main doors now, we just had to get down there to meld the hinges and mechanics."

"Good."

"What's the price damage of the piano?" Kayo asked standing up to leave.

"You're not going to like it, it's a big number," Virgil stood up and opened the main door, "$7000."

Scott whistled as he climbed the steps to the main corridor, "ouch, it's alright, we'll all chip in Virgil."

"Thank you, he was so annoyed, he didn't believe my story. See you in the lounge," he smiled at the group and went to his room with Alexis to get changed.

Thanks to the GDF the lounge and garden were tidied up from debris and destruction, the kitchen was still being fixed but the family had somewhere to relax, Grandma handed Casey a coffee made from the machine in Jeff's study, Virgil sat at the piano with Alexis.

"Thank you for helping us Colonel, the house looks great."

"It's not a problem at all, I will do anything for this family, always have done and always will."

Scott wrapped his arms around Kayo, "will they come after us again?"

"No, and I'll make certain of that, all three of them are being sent to the most secure prison ever made, Darthex."

"The last secure prison failed, how is this one different?" Kayo asked as she tapped her ring finger on Scott's knee.

"This one is guarded by the government."

"Not the world council I hope?" Lady Penelope frowned and Parker nodded.

"No, not them," Casey smiled, "I promise."

Virgil smirked from where he was sat the piano, "good."

Colonel Casey stood up, "well unless you need us for anything more, we'll be on our way."

"Thank you Casey, for everything today," Scott stood up, "keep us updated about the arrests."

"I will."

The GDF flier took off and Grandma looked around at her family sitting all together, Scott and Kayo were cuddled up together on the couch, John was in holo-from from Thunderbird 5, Penelope and Gordon were holding hands sitting on a lounger together and Virgil and Alexis were playing a duet together at the piano.

"I know this has been a tough couple of days, but I couldn't be prouder of the way you handled the attack," Grandma smiled broadly, "your father would be proud too."

Scott sighed, "I wonder what he would've done."

Brains walked into the room, "everything is fixed downstairs, and I am pleased to announce that the T-drive en-engine has a month to go b-before it is ready to go."

"We can get Dad in a month?" Virgil stopped playing.

"That's the aim V-Virgil."

"Who's up for ordering Chinese tonight?" Grandma smiled at the sudden grins in the room, "I'll take that as a yes."

—-

_Epilogue_

It was Christmas Day, the house was repaired and Scott had taken a short honeymoon with Kayo the week after their wedding, now everyone was back together including Alexis who had been allowed to spend the holiday with the Tracys instead of being at home. The lounge was glittering with tinsel and snowflakes catching the winter sunshine and currently presents were being handed out in batches to each other.

"Alexis, I got this for you," Virgil handed her a small box then sat back on the piano stool.

Alexis sat up on his knee and opened the box, she gasped and Scott looked around at them, "thank you so much, it's beautiful."

Virgil slipped the ring onto her finger, "you're welcome."

Alexis chuckled, "it's not an engagement ring is it? My parents would stop me from seeing you."

"It's a promise ring, and just a token of my love."

Scott smiled as he leant his elbow on the piano, "that's pretty significant Virgil?"

"It's a promise that I will love you for as long as I live," Virgil kissed Alexis' cheek as she blushed.

"I promise Virgil," Alexis sighed as she settled back against him.

"How about a carol, Virgil?" Alan looked up at them.

"After dinner, it's been cooking all morning, and Grandma wants us to change for that."

"Let's get going then," Gordon stood up, "meet up in an hour."

Alan helped Grandma set the table and Lady Penelope walked in to offer help, food was laid out and candles flickered on the sticks.

"This looks and smells lovely," Penelope smiled as she took off her cardigan and placed it on the back of her chair, she looked down at the place cards, "Gordon on one side and Parker on the other, good body guarding."

Alan smiled, "it wasn't deliberate, we did it randomly first but none of the couples were together, John was next to Kayo and I knew that would upset him."

"Time to call everyone," Grandma rang a bell through the com system, "oh, I hope that made people jump."

"And I hope no-one is wearing a ball gown, I feel underdressed," Penelope sat down at the table in her golden floor length dress, "I'll see what Alexis is wearing."

Virgil walked in with Alexis who was wearing an emerald floor length dress over a pair of platform open toed shoes, "I think I'm overdressed."

"Absolutely not sweetheart," Virgil squeezed her waist and they sat down, "the married couple are beside us. Who did the seating plan?"

"Grandma and myself," Alan grinned, "is it wrong?"

"Where is John sitting?" Virgil pulled his chair in.

"Next to me," Alan smirked, "and opposite them."

"Hey hey party people!" Gordon walked in flapping his suit tails dramatically, "have I missed anything?"

"No, you're not the last one here."

"Oh," Gordon looked down in disappointment, "I suppose the couple will steal the show won't they?"

Scott and Kayo were the last ones at the table, her hair was pinned in up a bun leaving strands to dangle beside her cheeks and her body was hidden in a dark blue dress matching Scott's eyes and topped off with a pair of blue strapped platform heels, she kissed Scott's cheek ignoring the gaping faces at the table and sat down at the table.

"Eyes up here you lot," Scott rolled his eyes as he tucked his feet around Kayo's and looked across at John, "wow, the food looks amazing."

"A toast," Lady Penelope raised her champagne glass, "busy year but we've finished with a wedding, we've defeated The Hood again and taken down the Chaos Crew. The Tracys have a new friend, Alexis, and thanks to Brains fixing the T-drive engine," she nodded at him, "soon we'll be able to bring Jeff home. Merry Christmas everyone."

Later that evening, Virgil sat down on the piano stool and pulled his suit jacket up so he wasn't sitting on it, he wrapped an arm around Alexis' waist bringing his hand to the keys and looked up at his brothers and the others standing around the piano, it was crowded but he couldn't think of a better way to play the piano on that day, "everyone ready?"

"Yeah Virg!"

Virgil began to play _'We Wish you a merry Christmas',_ and smiled as everyone joined in singing, Alexis began to play with him and she sat forward tucking her legs under the bench and smirked at him as she saw him raise his eyebrows. Scott leant on the ledge beside Kayo who was holding his arm as they sang together and they looked at each other lovingly, Penelope and Gordon were at the end of the instrument lit up by Christmas lights shimmering on the piano lid.

"_Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" _Virgil ended the piece on a long outro of chords and eventually released the pedal heavily making Alexis laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Awesome!" Alan cheered as he hopped down off of the desk, "we need another one."

"Fine, but Scott can play this time."

Scott glared at him as he moved to the stool, "I'll get you back for this, but it does relax me sometimes," he ran his fingers up and down the keyboard, "which carol?"

Penelope cleared her throat, "how about White Christmas? I know you guys rarely get snow but it's a lovely song."

Scott nodded, "alright then," he pressed down on the keys then looked round for the group to sing, "_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know..._" He smiled as Kayo wrapped her arms around him, "..._. Sleigh bells in the snow…_" the music became more passionate and he looked towards Alan and John who were sitting on the desk, he bowed his head and brought the song to an end, "that's enough romantics."

John smiled, "I wonder what next year will be like?"

Scott stood up from the piano stool, "we'll get dad back for sure, and hopefully less criminals."

"You've got that right," Kayo nodded as she sat down on the sofa smoothing her dress down her legs, "it would be nice to take Shadow out on rescues instead of dog fights."

"I thought you loved doing that?" Alan frowned.

"Of course I do, it's just I want to help the team."

Scott walked down into the ring, "you've always been part of the team. Now, let's' have a relaxing Christmas evening."


End file.
